Tu m'as appris
by Sorann974
Summary: Quand un nouveau prof de math se présente au Lycée de la Push, Jacob enrage. C'est un visage pâle! "Bon, ok. Il a une belle gueule est sa caisse est d'enfer mais moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que ce mec veut m'aider." Mister C. devra se faire accepter par les Quilleute. Peut-être qu'un de ses étudiant l'y aidera. A moins que le découverte d'une liaison illicite ne chamboule tout.
1. Chapter 1 Le visage pâle

**Salut Salut!  
**

****_Voilà, c'est ma première fic. Comme les deux premiers chapitres sont plutôt cours, je les poste en même temps. J'espère que vous allez aimer_

__**Je dois vous dire aussi que tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et tout ça et tout ça.**_ Vous connaissez la chanson ;)_

_So please Enjoy Ladies and... ladies  
_

**Chapitre1 : le visage pâle**.

POV Jacob :

Ce n'était franchement pas par plaisir ou par amour profond de la connaissance que Quill, Embry et moi on se dirigeait vers le bahut ce matin. Pas ce matin-là en tout cas. Bien sûr, on passait le temps en chemin. Après tout, avoir 17ans, être plutôt pas mal et incarner la jeunesse Quilleute chargé d'hormones dans la force de l'âge ne nous donnait pas d'autre choix que de nous prendre pour les rois du monde. Et on aimait bien se la jouer gros dur imperturbable. Se filer des coups de poings pour rire, susciter l'envie des uns ou la jalousie des autres, passer devant les filles sans leur jeter un seul regard, tout ça, c'était notre quotidien. Non ce qui nous conduisait aujourd'hui en cours, c'était le remplaçant, le nouveau. Le seul visage pâle de la réserve, l'unique représentant de la minorité silencieuse sur nos terres !

Quand un prof part en retraite, un autre arrive et prend sa place. C'est la dure loi de la nature. Du coup, exit le vieux hibou !

Les années avaient finalement eu raison de l'énergie de ce bon vieux Whitehorse. En y réfléchissant, je suis sûr qu'il était déjà un prof de math vouté et grisonnant à l'époque où mon propre père perdait sa première dent. Ouais. Peut-être même qu'il était né vieux. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : Monsieur Whitehorse avait mérité d'aller taquiner la truite jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans le cours d'eau de son choix. Pendant toutes ses années de bon et loyaux services à la tribu, il en avait vu défiler des scalpes. Et notre petite bande ne faisait pas partie des plus tendre qu'il s'était fait un devoir d'instruire avec patience et constance. Là où il y avait un problème c'est que le lycée avait engagé un visage pâle pour le remplacer. Un visage pâle ! Sérieusement, il n'y a que moi que ça fait tiquer? Ca méritait tout de même deux minutes de débriefe sur l'intégrité du conseil, non ? Le truc du vieux loup solitaire qui rejoint sa tanière au crépuscule de son existence, alors qu'un plus jeune et vigoureux adversaire vient prendre sa place dans le grand cycle de la vie, tout ça je connais. Et je suis même d'accord avec le principe du « Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! ». Mais de là à introduire un putain de visage pâle parmi les Quilleutes, il y avait un putain de monde !

Voilà de quoi on parlait mes potes et moi ce matin : comment et pourquoi le nouveau prof de math qui avait atterrie à Forks n'allait-il pas enseigner les petits blancs de la ville. Non qu'on fasse partie des derniers racistes qui peuplent encore la terre, loin s'en faut. D'ailleurs, ma meilleure amie est si pâle qu'elle ferait fait tâche même au milieu de la banquise et pourtant Bella vit en Arizona. Mais la fille du shérif Swan faisait partie de ces humains qui grillent, qui pèlent et qui ne bronzent pas. A chacun de ses passages à Forks, pendant les vacances scolaires, ma bande de pote rivalisait de moqueries et de blagues nullissimes à propos de son teint diaphane. Donc on ne rejouait pas « la revanche des peaux rouges contre l'envahisseur de l'Ouest sauvage »; c'est juste que la situation, pour le moins singulière, nous fasse nous interroger sur la présence de monsieur Cullen dans la tribu Quilleute. Et puis, soyons honnête, on voulait voir la tête qu'il avait, savoir quel genre de prof il était et surtout comparer les méthodes d'enseignements. Nous, chauvin ? Ça me ferait mal.

_Tu crois qu'il la jouera petit péteux de Manhattan, Jake ?

_J'en sais rien, mais t'imagine le truc ? S'il nous fait le coup du snobinard coincé, l'année va être longue les mecs.

Et je refermais mon casier d'un coup sec.

Pas que j'angoissais vraiment de rencontrer Mr Cullen, hein. Parce que je ne comptais pas changer quoi que ce soit à mes habitudes en classe. Mais je ne brillais pas par l'excellence de mes résultats scolaire. Et, traitez-moi de fieffé idiot, je ne supportais pas de subir encore un laïus condescendent de la part du nouveau. Ouais, bon : je ne suis pas un génie, c'est entendu. Mais merde, je bosse dur moi pour avoir ces notes minable ! Alors, je tiens à ce qu'on ne dénigre pas mes efforts. Même s'ils sont pathétiques.

Et ça ne raterai pas, au prochain devoir Mr Cullen me collera un D- en me serinant que je vais devoir faire des efforts dorénavant, que je ne suis pas assez attentif, que mes notes sont aussi navrante que le contenue de mon cerveau et tant mieux que je fasse du sport puisque c'était, à son avis, le seul moyen à ma disposition pour pouvoir aller à l'université. Bref, j'allais me prendre la honte. Je vous l'avais dit qu'on aime jouer au gros dur imperturbable mes potes et moi ? C'est dans ces moments-là que mon attitude « je-m'en-foutiste » me sert le mieux.

Parce qu'à 17ans on se croit invincible, immortel. On est persuadé d'avoir l'éternité devant soit, que demain n'est pas prêt de voir le jour. A 17ans, on a le temps. Rien n'est grave ou irréparable. On attrape tous une sale maladie que les grands appellent l'insouciance. Ouais, à 17ans on est le roi du monde. Sauf que moi, Jacob black, je sais que tout ça c'est des conneries…

Je n'ai pas eu la chance de passer par la case « ado » dans cette partie de Monopoly qu'est la vie. Ne sortez pas les violons, hein je ne cherche pas votre pitié ni ne souhaite faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Le sentimentalisme c'est pas ma came. Ceci dit, je sais que la vie peut être une foutue chienne si elle a choisie de t'en faire baver.

Je suis le fils unique d'un des hauts membres du conseil de la tribu. Un jour, je siègerais moi aussi et je prendrais des décisions pour le bien de mon peuple. Rien que ça, ça fait flipper. Mais en plus il faut y ajouter le fait que mon père n'a que moi pour s'occuper de lui. C'est un homme fier et plein d'orgueil qui m'a appris très jeune à ne compter que sur soi-même. Il m'a enseigné des principes qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Bien-sûr, notre monde a changé quand maman est morte et papa n'a plus jamais été le même. Après tout, sur cette route verglacée, maman a perdu la vie et lui il a perdu ses jambes. Billy Black a dû nous élever seul mes sœurs et moi. Il a fait du mieux qu'il a pu.

Pour ma part, j'ai su très tôt que l'insouciance est un luxe que je ne peux pas me permettre. Je ne quitterais jamais Forks, je ne changerais pas le monde, je ne deviendrais pas médecin ou avocat, je ne m'offrirais jamais de vacances sous les tropiques parce que payer les soins médicaux pour mon père sera toujours ma priorité. Et si un jour je me mari, il faudra que celle que j'ai choisi soit consciente qu'elle devra vivre avec un vieil Amérindien bougon et mal dégrossi que je ferais passer avant tout… y comprit elle. Et parce que je ne veux pas le décevoir, parce que je sais ce qui m'attends, à 17ans je ne me sentais pas le roi du monde. J'étais juste moi : un ado déjà vieux, un petit garçon usé mais tellement décidé à bien faire. Résolu à rendre mon père fier.

_**OooOoOoOoOOOooOoooOoOoOoOoOo O**_

POV Edward

« Dieu, que je déteste les rentrés ». Un fait étrange pour un jeune professeur mais il s'agissait de mon premier poste et m'est avis que je n'aurais pas droit à l'erreur. Cependant je devais admettre que j'avais fait fort. Non content d'enseigner de jeunes adultes de ma génération, puisque nous n'aurons que 6ans d'écart mes futures élèves et moi, j'avais décidé de sévir dans le lycée de la réserve Quilleute. A vrai dire, je n'espérais pas vraiment être pris mais ce fut une agréable surprise d'apprendre que ma candidature avait été retenue. Il y avait de quoi être fier pourtant. Je serais le premier blanc à travailler sur les terres de la tribu.

J'appréhendais néanmoins l'accueil que me réservaient les classes dont j'aurais la charge, bien que je ne sois pas homme à me laisser dépasser par la difficulté. J'avais conscience d'être une sorte de curiosité pour ces étudiants et je savais qu'il serait vain de vouloir me fondre dans la masse. Malgré tous mes efforts, il me sera impossible de passer inaperçue. Alors, faisant fi d'un hypothétique code vestimentaire, je m'étais vêtu simplement. J'avais donc enfilé un vieux jeans qui, à force de lavage et de l'usure du temps, dessinait chaque muscle de mes cuisses et tombait bas sur mes hanches. Ce pantalon avait dut être bleu dans une autre vie mais je l'avais depuis si longtemps qu'aujourd'hui il était d'une teinte encore plus pâle que la mer des Caraïbes. J'enfilais un sweat en coton gris très confortable et au dernier moment, décidais de cacher le logo de Dolce & Cabana sous un tee-shirt blanc. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais rien faire pour la masse de mèche cuivré qui caressait ma nuque et balayait parfois mon front. Mes cheveux n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête, inutile de lutter.

Je quittais la villa que mon père avait acheter quelques années plus tôt situer à mi-chemin entre la ville et la réserve et que j'occupais dorénavant. Dans l'entrée, j'enfilais une veste de cuir, mon sac à dos et raflais au passage les clefs de l'Aston Martin Vanquish noire que le chirurgien Carlisle Cullen m'avait offert pour fêter l'obtention de mon premier emploie. Comme je le disais, inutile de chercher à passer inaperçu à Forks.

La voiture était vraiment tape-à-l'œil mais c'était un vrai plaisir de la conduire. Elle avalait les kilomètres sans sourciller et je me retrouvais sur le parking du lycée peu de temps après. Malgré les vitres teintées, ils furent nombreux à observer le véhicule essayant visiblement de deviner qui pouvait bien être l'heureux propriétaire d'un tel bolide. A peine le moteur éteint, la sonnerie retentie indiquant ainsi le début d'une journée de dur labeur pour chacun.

_**OoOooOOOooOooOoOoOoOooooO**_

POV Jacob

A l'heure du déjeuner, Quill s'amusait à lancer des morceaux de son sandwich dans les cheveux d'Embry. Heureusement pour lui, il les portait court. Si Quill s'était aventurer sur ce terrain avec moi, j'en aurais eu pour des heures à me débarrasser des miettes. Même si je tressais mes longs cheveux noirs, en général, ça me gaverais très vite d'esquiver les projectiles alimentaires et j'aurais plus vite fait de lui écraser son crumble sur la face.

Je les regardais se courir après dans la cafeteria et décidais qu'il serait plus prudent de remonter la capuche de mon sweat histoire d'éviter d'être un dommage collatérale. Et c'est avachie sur la chaise que j'ai fini mon déjeuner en gardant un œil sur les deux gamins. Il me tardait de faire connaissance avec notre nouveau prof. Embry avait écouté les bruits de couloir et les filles se pâmaient littéralement. C'était plein de soupir tremblant et de « oh, mon Dieu ! Il est à tomber ». A vous donner froid dans le dos.

Là où ça devenait louche, c'est que même les mecs le trouvaient cool. Un prof de math cool ? Y avait pas comme un problème dans l'énoncé ? Alors bien sûr, les gars et moi, on voulait juger sur pièce. Quand même, ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit si cool que ça. C'est un prof, après tout. Il n'est pas censé être « à tomber » ! Il est censé être barbant, vieux et moche. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'équilibre universel. Les ados sont insouciant et les profs, rasoir. Les beaux gosses sont stupides et les intellos sont laids. C'est écrit dans le contrat de location, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Ouais, je suis tombé la tête la première dans la piscine des préjugés : faite moi un procès ! N'empêche, Mr Cullen faisait l'unanimité et moi, parce que ça m'énervais, j'avais décidé de pas le blairer. Il gèlera en enfer bien avant que je ne trouve le prof de math cooool.

Quand la sonnerie qui indique la reprise des cours retentit, je me levais lentement et m'étirais. Bon. Allons faire connaissance avec le professeur Edward Cullen. Mais franchement, je doutais qu'un cours avec lui soit différent. Et avoir un énième prof barbantissime je trouvais pas ça cool. Pas cool de tout. Alors, carrant les épaules, je fini par me diriger vers la salle de classe. Il était temps d'aller saluer le visage pâle…


	2. Chapitre2 il géle en enfer

**Tout les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer**

_Voilà le chapitre2. J'ai dû me battre pour comprendre comment on poste les histoires :( Pas que ce soit difficile à faire, hein! C'est juste que MOI je suis un peu... nulissime en informatique. Mais là je crois que j'ai choper le truc! Bref tout ça pour dire que je m'excuse des désagréments causés s'il y en a eu; pardon pardon_

_Je me tais! Have fun!_

**Chapitre2 : Il gèle en enfer**.

POV Jacob

Note personnelle : penser à acheter des moufles et des écharpes aux potes de Lucifer. Faudrait pas qu'ils chopent des engelures à cause de moi parce que, merde, il est vraiment cooool.

Bon, j'ai fait l'impasse sur les soupirs tremblant et le côté craquant totale in love des filles du bahut parce que franchement y faudrait quand même pas pousser. Mais pour le reste, je confirme : ce prof est doué.

C'est pas évident d'expliquer un de ses cours parce que le mec est à fond dans son truc. Il dégage quelque chose… une énergie, une puissance. Le genre de truc qui laisse pas indifférent. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour savoir si le développement d'une formule a été assimilé ou pas, par qui, pourquoi et où le bât blesse. Il explique, donne des exemples, nous fait marrer et recommence. C'est dingue ! C'est comme s'il nous apprenait à danser. Il a un rythme dans l'explication, il les développe avec une régularité de métronome. C'est impressionnant à voir. D'une pression de la main, il te dirige à droite : la craie trace des formes ou dessine une figure ; un autre mouvement discret et tu bascules sur un autre tempo : un enchaînement de chiffre sur l'autre face du tableau noir et le débit de sa voix s'accélère. Ses gestes sont amples et sûrs. Les graphiques sont exécutés à main levé et ça frise la perfection. Il passe de l'algèbre à la géométrie sans qu'on perde le fil parce tout est lié. C'est de la musique et il nous compose une symphonie. Il se transforme en virtuose, un vrai Maestro. Il s'anime, s'approche, et à grand renfort de gestes partage ses théorèmes. Il recule, écrit au tableau et tout devient limpide. Et sa voix… un timbre profond, clair. Hypnotisant. Une voix qui te pousse à faire, à comprendre ou à agir. Et tu participes. A ton corps défendant, ta main levée rejoint toutes les autres. Parce que toi aussi tu as la réponse à la question qu'il a posé. Tu veux la donner et tu te bats pour être celui qui se lèvera pour le lui dire. Juste pour qu'il sache que tu as compris. Que c'est tellement évident que tu enrages de n'avoir rien capter les autres années, dans les autres classes, avec d'autres professeurs. Et tu te demandes comment c'est possible. Pourquoi c'est si évident avec lui.

Tu vis un moment de grâce.

Et si d'aventure tu fronces les sourcils parce que tu n'es pas sûr d'avoir le bon résultat et qu'en levant la tête tu croises ses pupilles vert mousse, alors tu es béni des dieux parce qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que tu n'auras pas assimilé le processus. Toute son attention est focalisée sur toi. Il cherche ta faille, l'exploite et la transforme pour en faire ta force. Alors tu t'illumines parce que tu comprends. Et pendant ce bref instant tu te sens important, intelligent, capable de construire une navette spatiale ou de découvrir le principe de la fusion à froid. A cause d'un regard. Le sien. C'est de la magie. Voilà à quoi ressemblais un cours avec le professeur Cullen. Et aujourd'hui nous avions droit à deux heures de bonheur.

En entrant dans la salle de classe ce jour-là, je m'attendais à tout plein de chose : une interro surprise pour qu'il sache où on en était du programme, un cours on ne peut plus barbant sur les abscisses et les ordonnés, une longue explication sur la théorie de la relativité bref, je m'attendais à me faire chier comme un rat mort au fond de la classe. Je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance Embry mettrait un peu l'ambiance en se faisant choper en train de pioncer par le nouveau, la bave au coin des lèvres.

Donc, on rentre, on s'assoie (et les chaises font un boucan affolant tellement on les brutalise) et au bout de deux minutes on voit entrer un putain de chippendale. Epaule carré, taille étroite, taillé comme un nageur olympique, sapé comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, les cheveux en bataille (d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ?) comme s'il s'était réveillé en catastrophe pour venir tafer. Il jette son sac sur la table et enlève sa veste. Et vous savez quoi ? Le visage pâle, il nous demande de lui parler de nous! Il sort un bloc de feuille de son sac à dos et le distribue. Il y a des questions dessus. Du style : nom, prénom, âge, loisir, film préféré, dernier livre lu, dernier CD acheté, matière préféré… des trucs perso que seul tes potes connaissent. On répond à celle qu'on veut et celui qui répond à d'office la moyenne à l'orale. C'est pas dingue, ça?

_Rassurez-vous, je ne pourrais pas tous les lire.

_Pourquoi vous faites ça Monsieur.

Merci Quill, je t'en dois une, vieux! C'est pile la question que je voulais poser.

_Et bien, tous les professeurs ici vous connaissent bien, pour la plupart d'entre vous depuis la maternelle même. C'est un retard qu'il me faut rattraper sous peine de me retrouver à la traîne. Plus vite je connaitrais votre force et vos faiblesses, plus vite on pourra avancer.

Et le visage pâle le gratifia d'un sourire. Je regardais autour de moi la tête que faisait les autres et sortais un kleenex pour le tendre à ma voisine de droite :

_Essuies-toi Samantha, tu baves.

La classe à rit, Sammy m'a lancée son regard de la mort qui tue et le prof à fait genre « je n'ai rien entendu ». J'ai rangé le mouchoir qu'elle m'avait lancé à la gueule, bref : une journée comme les autres. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau sous le soleil. On a rempli nos jolies fiches toutes propres et le cours commença. J'ai ouvert mon livre pour y planquer discrètement la feuille sur laquelle je faisais le budget mensuel de la maison et je laissais parler le prof.

_**OoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**_

POV Edward

Tout c'était bien passer finalement. La matinée fut…productive, les élèves réceptifs et studieux. Ils n'avaient pas tous soif de connaissance. Mais il était assez aisé de différencier la bonne pâte de la mauvaise graine. L'attentif du figuratif. Pourtant, je leur accordais à tous la même attention. C'était agréable de les voir se passionner pour les chiffres, la complexité d'une formule ou les circonvolutions retords d'une figure géométrique. Nous avions même quelques bons éléments parmi eux. La prise de contact s'était mieux passée que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Cependant, il y avait ce jeune homme, en dernière année. Celui-là même qui s'était amusé au détriment de son amie et qui accessoirement, avait fait rire toute la classe. Il était assis au fond de la salle et n'a pas levé son nez de son manuel. Du moins, dans un premier temps. Il faisait penser au cancre dont personne ne veux s'occuper. Les épaules voutées, dans sa chemise blanche aux manches retroussées. Je suis presque certain qu'il s'amusait à dessiner pendant le cours. J'eu bien du mal à l'intéresser. J'ai supposé qu'après le déjeuner il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de m'accorder son entière concentration. Peut-être faisait-il partie de ses jeunes qui avaient besoin d'une sieste sitôt l'estomac plein? Il avait l'air absent, si peu concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Un challenge à lui seul. Alors je me suis évertué à mettre un peu de couleur, de volume, de nuance dans mes mots. Un peu d'humour peut-être ? Oui. C'était ça. N'était-ce pas un début de sourire que je voyais poindre là ? Encore un effort et il lèvera la tête. Essayons une question simple. Il ne fallait pas provoquer de gêne.

_Monsieur… rappelez-moi votre nom, s'il vous plaît.

Un peu plus ardue que je ne le soupçonnais. Il n'avait pas levé la tête. Fort heureusement, le coude de son voisin de table ayant rapidement fait connaissance avec le plus gros de ses côtes, il dut abandonner toutes idées de création picturale en sursautant et sur un discret signe du menton de son ami, tourna lentement la tête vers moi. Je lui dédiais un grand sourire. Celui-là même qui m'avait protégé des quelques rares punitions de ma mère quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Bien. La première étape était un franc succès. Poursuivons :

_...Votre nom ?

_Oh. Black, monsieur. Jacob Black.

Il prit une délicate couleur carmin à peine visible sur sa peau caramel et n'osait pas croiser mon regard. Un jeune homme charmant au demeurant. Un peu timide, certes. Mais charmant. Je poussais ma chance autant que je le pus.

_Approchez, Monsieur Black. Venez donc me rejoindre au tableau et bienvenue dans le monde de l'étrange.

Il mit quelques secondes à se décider et visiblement il se renfrognait, mécontent de susciter les sourires mauvais des uns ou les commentaires entendues des autres élèves. J'alignais rapidement une suite de chiffres et de lettres au tableau et repris en me tournant vers lui :

_Monsieur Black. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de trouver l'inconnue. Aujourd'hui vous êtes Sherlock Holmes et je serais votre Watson.

Je me focalisais instantanément sur lui, occultant le reste de la classe. Au milieu des explications et des indices que je lui donnais, je remarquais la forme de ses yeux, la courbe de sa bouche ou le saillant de ses pommettes. La largeur de ses épaules et l'odeur de musc, de forêt et de nature sauvage qu'il dégageait. Peu à peu son corps s'éveilla. Nous débutâmes une réelle conversation à base de « pourquoi », de froncement de sourcil et de « comment » quand il était perdu. Il s'animait doucement et glissait parfois une main dans la poche arrière de son jean mettant l'équilibre instable de son pantalon en grand danger à chacun de ses mouvements. Le tissu rugueux ne tenait sur ses hanches que par la grâce du Tout Puissant. J'eu le temps de remarquer tout cela. De la même manière je vis l'étincelle de fierté au fond de ses yeux quand il résolvait successivement les inégalités remarquables et tous autres problèmes algébriques de mon invention que je lui soumettais. Sa voix grave, un peu rauque, presque cassée raisonnait dans la pièce. Il était, à mes yeux, l'élève idéal. Parce qu'il ne se contentait pas d'appliquer les méthodes apprises, il cherchait d'autres thèses, d'autres développements. Il allait au fond des choses. Et je prenais plaisir à lui démontrer le bien-fondé de ses théories. C'est pour de telles élèves que je m'étais tourné vers l'enseignement. Hélas, bien trop tôt, une sonnerie stridente annonça la fin des cours. Je n'avais rien fait d'autre, en plus de trente minutes, que de parler à Jacob. Monsieur Black était le meilleur élément de sa classe ; et je soupçonnais qu'il l'était aussi de toute la réserve. Ces enfants n'étaient pas une cause perdue. Peut-être ne leur fallait-il qu'une sincère attention ? Une implication véritable de notre part ? Une fois n'est pas coutume, mon père avait bien raison. La saine curiosité n'est pas morte, elle sommeil juste sous une trop grosse couche de paresse. Je souriais en réalisant que s'il avait était là, le docteur Cullen aurait déclaré avec emphase : « Mon fils vient de dire que j'ai raison ? Moi ? Voilà la fin du monde annoncé, A moins qu'il… ». Je riais au souvenir de la fin de son discours. Parce que je connaissais ce discourt par cœur. Assurément papa, aujourd'hui j'en suis convaincue.

…Il gèle en enfer.

_Le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit et il est bien plus long. Ceci dit, WARNING tout de même : scène hot à venir je l'ai fait le plus soft possible pour les âmes sensibles. Mais…_

_Ce chapitre vous a plu ? ou pas : reviews_


	3. Chapter 3: Les premières fois

Warning : dans ce chapitre, scène explicite de rapport intime entre mâles. Vous voilà prévenue.

Je me tais! Have Fun! ;)

**Chapitre3 : Les premières fois.**

POV Jacob

Après les cours, les potes et moi on rentrait chez nous. Quill et Embry feront semblant d'être des bons élèves en ouvrant leurs cahiers pour y gribouiller deux trois conneries (l'un dans la cuisine familiale et l'autre dans sa chambre) et une fois l'illusion accomplie on se retrouvera au garage. J'étais bien le seul à prendre mes devoirs au sérieux. Pas qu'on soit de la mauvaise graine, hein (même si les études coûtaient bien un rein ou de quoi s'endetter toute la vie). Mais je devais bosser dur pour espérer être boursier et, un jour, me dégotter un petit boulot pépère dans les environs. Quill et Embry reprendraient la succession de leur père respectif, ils n'auraient même pas à ramener leur diplôme. Donc ils pouvaient se la couler douce en cours et ils ne s'en privaient pas. Ça leur laissait beaucoup de temps à ne rien faire d'autre que me charrier. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance tous les trois. On a le même âge, on avait vu les mêmes films, on avait partagé la même tante en camping, bref : on aurait pu être des siamois. Mais contrairement à eux, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de glander au bahut. Les devoirs, c'était une affaire sérieuse pour mon père. Mes sœurs étaient toutes les deux diplômées et poursuivaient leurs études à Seattle. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas espérer être cousu de frique même si je me donnais à fond en classe. Parce que, soyons sérieux : Forks n'est pas la Mecque du dollar. N'empêche, en ramenant un diplôme de fin d'étude l'honneur serait sauf. Donc, les devoirs, je les faisais vraiment. C'est parce que je les faisais consciencieusement que les gars ne venaient pas directement au Q.G. après les cours. Et ce soir-là, inutile de préciser que les exercices de math auront droit à un supplément d'effort. Et ça, ce serait une première !

Je devais l'admettre : le visage pâle m'avait fait forte impression. Et je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas. Pas question pour moi de me pointer devant lui avec une seule erreur de virgule. Pas après tout le temps qu'il m'avait consacré en classe. J'aurais tout bon, à la décimale près! Rare sont les profs qui s'inquiètent du niveau des étudiants dont ils ont la charge. Ceux que j'ai connus jusque-là se contentaient de dicter le cours ou d'écrire de brèves phrases au tableau. Après tout, ils ne sont pas payés au taux de réussite effectif. Mais Mr Cullen, lui, n'était pas comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'il est encore jeune, qu'il veut bien faire parce que c'est la première fois qu'il enseigne. Si c'est le cas, on doit carrément être une mission pour lui. J'arrivais même à comprendre les filles du bahut quand elles parlaient de lui. J'avais des yeux. N'importe quel imbécile pouvait concevoir que le prof faisait de l'effet à la gente féminine. Y'avait qu'à le regarder ! Merde, j'aurais eu une petite-amie dans ma classe, je l'aurais éloignée des cours de maths, voir même du lycée sans état d'âme. Physiquement Edward Cullen est ce que le reste des hommes pourraient définir en deux mots : concurrence déloyale. Il a la classe, le charisme et le genre de gueule à poser dans les magazines. Comme s'il était une publicité vivante pour la perfection. Des gènes pareils devaient se vendre à prix d'or au marché noir. Mais moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était ne pas le décevoir. Pas après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à m'expliquer le cours devant les autres. Alors je m'appliquais même à transformer mes habituelles pattes de mouches en chiffre et en lettre lisible. Du coup, évidemment, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévue et comme la patience n'est pas une vertu digne d'être pratiquée chez mes potes, c'est sans surprise que j'entendis une sorte d'aboiement aigüe (notre signe de ralliement) un peu plus tard, à l'arrière de ma maison. Merde, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps aujourd'hui. Mais pas moyen que je plante mes exercices de math pour eux. Ils attendraient, point.

Je ne levais même pas la tête quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant :

_Hé Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous vieux !

_Ta gueule Embry. Tu vois pas que je bosse ?

Est-ce que le grondement de ma voix les a arrêtés? Bien-sûr que non. Pourtant, j'avais pris soin d'y ajouter une nuance de menace clair. Mais les Quilleutes sont un peuple de guerriers vaillant qui ne manquent pas de courage. La preuve :

_T'abuse, Black ! C'est l'heure, merde. Amène-toi !

Quill à élever l'inconscience au niveau olympique. C'est du grand art. Dommage, je l'aimais bien ce mec. Et quand je le tuerais il me manquera mais bordel, il me semblait que dans la constitution américaine il y avait tout un paragraphe qui traitait de son cas. Sinon, j'allais de ce pas en écrire un qui excuserait mon geste. Après je ferais disparaître son corps. Pas de cadavre, pas de crime.

_Va jouer ailleurs, Quill. Ça serait con de mourir si jeune, tu trouves pas ?

_T'en a encore pour longtemps ? On pourrait attendre au garage que tu ais fini, si tu veux.

Embry se faisant la voix de la raison? Ça m'en bouchait un coin. Mais pour une fois qu'il se rangeait de mon côté, je n'allais pas chipoter.

_Ouais, faite donc ça. J'arriverais plus vite si vous me fichez la paix assez longtemps pour que je puisse finir.

Ils quittèrent la maison en se chamaillant et je ne leur prêtais plus la moindre attention. J'avais la tête pleine de formule et des questions à poser à Mr Cullen. Ce que je ferais dès que je le verrais. Avec lui tout me semblait tellement plus facile…

_**OoOoOooOooOoOoOoOOoooOoOoOoO oOoOoOoo**_

POV Edward :

Ce soir-là, je ne rentrais pas directement à la maison mais décidais de faire un détour par la ville. Je m'arrêtais devant le premier supermarché que je trouvais. J'avais quelques courses à faire, des provisions à acheter. Ce qui peut sembler une distraction des plus triviales mais, pour moi, ce n'était qu'un bon moment de détente. Une façon agréable de croiser des êtres vivants, en somme. Bien-sûr, nous passions nos vacances, du moins en grande partie, ici. A Forks. Mon père mettait un point d'honneur à prendre le temps de vivre en famille. Il voulait me voir grandir, que je garde de bons souvenirs de mon enfance. Je suis fils unique. Ma mère avait risqué sa vie en voulant me mettre au monde et mes parents n'avaient pas réitéré l'expérience d'une autre grossesse. C'est pourquoi j'étais la prunelle de leurs yeux. Esmé était une maman formidable. Très impliquée dans ma vie scolaire, me préparant des anniversaires surprise, toujours de bon conseil, venant voir chacun des évènements sportifs auquel je participais. Elle est la figure emblématique de ma vie. Mon père faisait de son mieux pour être là mais un chirurgien ne peut se targuer d'avoir des horaires qui facilite ses relations sociales, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait très vite solutionné le problème en achetant cette villa à Forks. Il avait été intraitable sur la question : le docteur Cullen prendrait deux semaines de vacances par an, que sa décision plaise ou non en haut lieu. C'était quinze jours que nous passions en randonné dans la forêt, en ballade sur la plage de la Push, en camping sur les bords de la rivière. Des moments rare, intense et précieux que mes parents ne partageaient qu'avec moi. J'en avais conscience et je les chérissais de toute mon âme. C'est à cette époque que j'avais appris le nom des arbres, c'est ici que j'avais vu mon premier chevreuil. Mes plus beaux souvenirs sont tous rattaché à cette infime partie des Etat –Unis. Peut-être est-ce la raison qui m'a poussé à venir y enseigner ?

Je flânais entre les rayons, passant en revue les diverses denrées dont j'aurais besoin pour préparer mes plats préféré, ma mère ayant tenue à ce que je sache cuisiner. Il lui était inconcevable de penser que je ne me nourrirais que de hamburgers pendant mes études universitaires, alors elle m'avait payée des cours de cuisine. Je m'étais découvert une nouvelle passion.

Il faut savoir que j'avais une vie extra-scolaire bien remplie. Je partageais mes loisirs entre les cours de musique puisque je jouais du piano, les cours de tennis et de natation et j'avais commencé le Muay-Thaï depuis quelques années. Sans le consentement de mon père, évidemment. C'est un sport bien trop violent pour qu'il me laisse pratiquer cette discipline. C'est Esmé qui m'en avait glissée l'idée à l'oreille. Nous sortions tous les deux du cinéma : j'avais tenue à voir Ong-Bak un jour que je rentrais de Harvard pour les vacances de Thanksgiving. Elle n'était pas tranquille à me savoir seul dans une grande ville et voulais que je sache me défendre en cas de besoin. Je trouvais que le Muay-Thaï était tout de même une solution extrême. J'aurais pu me contenter des cours de self-défense mais ma mère n'avait rien voulu entendre.

«Edward, mon chéri. Il ne suffit pas toujours de savoir se protégé. Je veux être sûr que tu peux te battre et vaincre plusieurs agresseurs simultanément On ne sait jamais. » m'avait-elle dit. Que pouvais-je répondre à cette logique toute maternelle? J'avais donc accepté à la condition que je ne serais pas obligé de continuer si le sport de combat ne me plaisait pas. Et j'avais aimé. Maman avait rajoutée la cuisine à la liste grandissante de mes compétences et avant même d'avoir l'âge légal de m'enivrer dans un bar glauque des bas-fonds du Bronx, j'avais un planning de ministre et plus une seule seconde pour m'ennuyer. Si d'aventure je disposais de quelques minutes, je me plongeais dans un livre quelconque. Ah, les contraintes de la jeunesse dorée…

Je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'aime les livres, l'odeur de l'encre, le bruit des pages que l'on tourne, la sensation particulière que procure le plaisir de caresser un parchemin. Ma mère le comprend. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous téléphonions pas. Nous entretenions une relation épistolaire qui l'amuse et qui me ravie encore aujourd'hui. Je prenais un soin tout singulier à trouver pour elle le plus beau papier, et je lui écrivais des pages entières de banalité. Ce n'est pas que je gardais jalousement le secret d'une vie de débauche et de luxure dont je lui taisais les frasques. Je n'avais vraiment rien à lui raconter de fantasque. Je menais une vie de moine à part quelques aventures d'une nuit qui n'avait aucune importance ni pour eux, ni pour moi. J'ai gardé toutes ses lettres. J'aime à les relire de temps à autre lorsqu'elle me manque trop. Ses petites notes d'humour amènent immanquablement un sourire à mes lèvres. Surtout la lettre qu'elle m'a écrite après la dernière soirée que maman avait organisé avant mon départ pour Harvard :

_(Pot de départ pour la fac il y a 7ans)_

Je savais que ma mère ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'organiser une énième fête en mon honneur. Le prétexte était tout trouvé! Du haut de mes 18ans, j'observais avec tendresse les efforts qu'elle fournissait ces deux dernières années dans le but délicat de me trouver une petite-amie. Je n'osais pas lui avouer que ses tentatives étaient vaines. Aucunes de mes proches camarades de classe n'éveillaient mon intérêt. Du moins, je n'avais encore rencontré personne susceptible de stimuler ma sensualité. J'ignorais qu'elle m'avait réservée une surprise de taille.

J'accueillais bien sagement ma joyeuse bande de fêtard. Les Hale, Rosalie et Jane les sœurs les plus délurées du lycée ouvraient la marche. Emmet portait Alice sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de tubercules où elle se trémoussait, rouge de honte, se retenant visiblement de lui hurler des insultes. Son quater back de frère aimait autant gagner des maths que d'embêter sa sœur. Pauvre Alice. Suivait Alec et son cousin Démétri qui faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe d'Emmet. Un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu fermait la marche.

_Hé, Ed ! Viens là que je te présente Jasper.

Oh, ainsi voilà le fameux Jasper. Emmet m'avait parlé de ce jeune Anglais qui s'était installer chez ses parents dans le cadre d'un échange universitaire. James, l'ainé de la famille Volturi, avait longtemps insisté pour que son père Aro accepte enfin son départ pour Londres. Emmet m'avait raconté que ses parents avaient fini par dire oui quand ils ont été sûrs qu'il ne comptait pas suivre l'exemple de James. Sur ce point, j'étais bien d'accord avec les parents d'Emmet. James n'était pas un exemple à suivre dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Je le tolérais dans ma zone de confort par égard pour Emmet qui est mon meilleur ami. Même Alice ne supportait pas son frère.

Je m'avançais et tendais une main hésitante à Jasper qui s'en saisit et la retint un peu plus longtemps que ne le permettait la bienséance.

_Heureux de faire ta connaissance Edward. Emmet m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il avait une très belle voix et son accent la rendait sexy. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien avant de répondre.

_C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. Je suis ravi que tu te sois échappé de la tour d'ivoire où mon égoïste d'ami te retenait prisonnier.

_Je ne saurais te dire à quel point je regrette de ne mettre joint à vous plus tôt. Mais ce grand idiot n'y est pour rien. Les études en psycho sont accaparantes. Ta maison est magnifique.

Je le remerciais du compliment tout en précisant que ma mère n'avait laisser à personne le soin de meubler et décorer à sa place l'immense demeure. Je n'avais même pas eue mon mot à dire sur le choix de mes parures de lit, c'est tout dire. Ma remarque le fit rire.

_J'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer Madame Cullen. C'est une femme admirable et particulièrement intéressante. Nous avons pu bavarder il y a quelques jours. Tu lui transmettras mes compliments et peut-être me feras-tu visiter la maison plus tard, quand tes invités seront partis ?

J'acquiesçais et nous continuâmes une conversation légère mais stimulante entrecoupée de rire où se mêlait les traits d'humour d'un Emmet décidemment en forme pour l'occasion, de toasts censé me porter chance dans mes études, de coup d'œil discret échangé et d'effleurements involontaire en apparence. Démétri buvait plus que de raison, espérant sûrement que l'alcool l'aiderait à enfin déclarer sa flamme à une Jane qui n'en demandait pas moins, quelques-uns dansaient, d'autres fumaient sur la terrasse en regardant les filles en bikini s'ébattre dans la piscine. Tout le monde avait l'air de passer une bonne soirée. Des litres de bière apparaissaient comme par magie pour étancher la soif général, la musique déversait ces décibels sur les pistes de danse improbable (parce que je suis convaincue qu'une table basse signée Tiffany n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour débuter une carrière à la Fred Astaire) et Jasper et moi ne nous quittions pas depuis le début de la soirée.

Quand, finalement, sonna l'heure du départ, Emmet avait bien trop bu pour prendre le volant. Et quand bien même, il s'était écroulé sur le canapé et ronflait de tout son cœur comme un bienheureux. Alice décida de le laisser chez moi cuver son vin et Jasper proposa de passer la nuit avec nous afin de ramener Emmet demain matin à la première heure. Connaissant Emmet, je me doutais que sa définition de la première heure du jour lui était toute personnelle mais je ne discutai pas. Après tout, nous étions en vacances. Je raccompagnais donc mes amis et retournais auprès de Jasper au salon. Il avait trouvé un sac poubelle et s'apprêtait à y jeté les gobelets en plastique recyclable.

_Je t'en prie Jasper, laisse ça. Toute une équipe de nettoyage sera là demain pour ranger ce capharnaüm.

Il me sourit et posa le sac en désignant Emmet d'un geste du menton :

_Et que fait-on de lui ?

Je jetais un œil à Emmet et souris également.

_Hors de question de le monter à l'étage dans cet état. Je ne tiens pas tant que ça à me faire étriper par ma mère.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et je me tournais vers le coffre sous la fenêtre pour en sortir un oreiller et une couverture dont je recouvrais Emmet après lui avoir ôté ses Nike. Jasper m'observait intensément.

_Maintenant que tout le monde est partis nous pourrions peut-être finir cette visite que tu m'as promis ?

Je frissonnais. Ce n'était pas tant les mots qu'il avait employé mais plutôt la manière qu'il a eu de les dire. Sa voix avait changée, son accent était bien plus prononcé. Elle était chaude, gorgée de promesse, comme si nous nous apprêtions à faire quelque chose de délicieusement décadent. La lueur dans son regard brûlant me promettait même que j'allais aimé ça. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que Jasper m'avait envoyer des signaux équivoque toute la nuit. Ses frôlements n'avaient rien eu d'involontaire, ses prunelles turquoises qui avaient suivi chacun de mes mouvements n'étaient pas innocentes, ses remarques du nombre respectable de regard masculin que j'attirais avait un but. Ses allusions taquines sur mon absence de vie amoureuse étaient donc intéressées ? J'en étais là de mes interrogations quand je réalisais qu'il attendait une réponse. Aussi, je me décidais avant de m'inquiéter au-delà du raisonnable.

_Suis-moi, c'est par là.

Je montais lentement les marches de l'escalier principal. Etait-il en ce moment même en train de regarder le jeans qui dessinait parfaitement les muscles de mes cuisses, l'arrondi de mes fesses ? Devrais-je en être incommodé ? Vexé ? Quelle réaction attendait-il de moi ? Que convenait-il de faire ? Je sentais mon cœur pulser contre mes côtes mais je n'arrivais pas à définir la cause de ma peur. J'avais les mains moites, la gorge sèche et la tête vide. Je n'arrivais pas à rationnaliser. En fait, je n'arrivais à rien d'autre que de m'interroger. Avais-je peur de me tromper en pensant que Jasper ne tarderait pas à m'embrasser ? Ou Craignais-je qu'il est vraiment l'intention de le faire dans l'intimité de ma chambre ? Je redoutais de faire le premier pas. Et ce pour trois raisons : d'abord, je n'aurais pas su comment m'y prendre, ensuite je ne pouvais présager de sa réaction et pour finir j'aurais l'air d'un idiot s'il me repousse. Avais-je envie d'être embrassé par Jasper ? Les escaliers n'avaient pas assez de marches pour me permettre de répondre à cette épineuse question. Je suppose que même si je décidais d'escalader l'Empire State building jusqu'à son sommet je tergiverserais encore. Et parce que j'étais perdu dans les méandres de mes réflexions et que mon corps entier était branché sur pilote automatique, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. C'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur que je m'en rendis compte. J'aurais dû le conduire d'abord dans celle de mes parents j'aurais gagné un peu plus de temps. Ressemblant mon courage je me tournais vers lui et…

… Des lèvres écrasèrent les miennes.

Puis elles se firent douce, presque suppliante. Je clignais des yeux pour tenter de me remettre de ma surprise, comprendre ce qui se passait. Il m'embrassait. Je ne rêvais pas, Jasper m'embrassait bel et bien. Je laissais brusquement tomber les hésitations, les doutes et les questions. Je voulais le vivre ce premier baiser. Parce qu'il était différent. Pas tant dans la technique mais dans son goût, dans son odeur. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa nuque et sa joue. J'inclinais la tête et m'ouvris pour lui. Je le laissais m'envahir, je me livrais sans résister. Ce fût lent, profond et tendre. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur dans ma gorge, je n'avais pas peur mais j'en voulais plus. Et je ne savais pas comment le dire. Alors je crispais mes doigts dans la soie de ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement supplémentaire. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon corps passant le rempart des tissus doux et lisse il caressait mon dos, le creux de mes reins, il remonta la main en faisant glisser son pouce sur ma peau jusqu'à la naissance de ma nuque. Il s'éloigna de moi quelques secondes et quand le voile blanc disparu, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Je ne crois pas avoir eu conscience qu'à ce moment-là nous perdions nos vêtements. J'avais plus chaud. Je ne savais pas comment éteindre le feu qui courrait dans mes veines et pourtant c'était tout ce que je voulais. Ca et sa bouche. J'étais à l'étroit dans ma peau, j'avais si chaud. Je me sentis basculer juste avant que le satin de mes draps ne refroidisse ma chair brûlante. Ses mains survolaient mon torse s'arrêtant juste là où la peau devenait plus brune. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Quand il s'écarta, j'eus à peine le temps d'inspirer avant d'arquer mon dos au point de le briser. La sensation que provoquait en moi la chaleur humide de sa langue, le mouvement de sa bouche là… Juste là où j'avais si mal, juste là où j'en avais tant besoin. Dieu, sa bouche. Je gémissais pour ne pas crier. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas implorer. Mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux, le poussant toujours plus loin. A ce moment-là, je me fichais bien de l'empêcher de respirer, de m'enfoncer trop loin dans sa gorge. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Dieu, cette bouche. Elle embrassait doucement la peau intouchée, aspirait la colonne impatiente du membre dressé et je m'abandonnais. Le ventre ravagé, la peau rougie, un plaisir intense irradiait en moi. Au moment où je n'en pouvais plus, Jasper se releva et ses pupilles bleu outre-mer me fixèrent :

_Tu peux me demander d'arrêter Edward…

_Encore…

Surtout qu'il n'arrête pas. Je voulais tout. Fort et maintenant. Il allait de plus en plus vite et mes hanches suivaient les mouvements profonds de sa tête. Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces. Les lèvres en sang d'avoir été trop mordues, le cœur chaviré de ne pouvoir enfin explosé. Et Jasper ce releva… Par le ciel, voulait-il donc ma mort ? Il quitta le lit pour saisir quelque chose dans la poche de jeans et revint auprès de moi. Il déchira l'emballage du préservatif et me le mit sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

_Approche.

Jasper pris ma main et me redressa. Puis il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches. A genou au-dessus de moi, il se rapprocha jusqu'à m'embrasser. Il glissa sa main entre nos lèvres et pendant que nos langues se caressaient, il coula quelques doigts sur la mienne. Puis ses doigts mouillés disparurent, ne faisant plus obstacle à notre baiser. Il l'approfondit jusqu'à ce que j'entende des gémissements. Je sentis sa main me caresser en long va-et-vient, mes mains touchaient son dos. Des mains partout. Jasper glissa lentement le long de mon corps et j'entrais en lui. Doucement. Lentement. Par petites touches délicates. Par d'infime pression que je ressentais au plus profond de mes entrailles. Je creusais mon chemin en lui et mon corps vibrait contre le sien. Nos regards s'accrochaient, nos souffle s'emmêlaient et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. La pression était trop forte. Le plaisir trop intense. La diabolique tentation de plonger en lui ne me laissait aucun répit. Ma peau allait se fissurer s'il ne mettait pas fin à cette torture. Mais c'était tellement bon…

_Il faut… S'il te plaît, juste…

Alors Jasper lâcha tout. Je le pénétrais jusqu'à la garde en hurlant. Mes mains empoignèrent ses hanches et il bougea. A l'intérieur de lui je me sentais à l'étroit. Ça m'empêchait de respirer. Je voulais sa peau, je voulais plus vite, je le voulais plus fort. Jasper le savait et il me donna ce que je n'osais lui demander. Je me poussais en lui et mordais sa bouche, son cou. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que mon ventre qui se tordait de plaisir, que le bruit de nos chairs qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre ou que les gémissements qui envahissaient ma chambre. Le souffle court et la peau brillante de sueur, je le prenait plus fort et m'enfonçais loin en lui. Jasper murmurait des mots sans suite entrecoupé de râle. C'était un homme et j'étais en lui. Par Dieu, c'était si bon. Et c'était mon moment. Le cadeau que me faisait la vie. Nous n'étions plus que peau brulante et halètements. Nous n'étions plus que sueur et désir inassouvie. Il prit ma main et en lécha la paume. Il la dirigea lentement entre nous sur lui et je l'enserrais. Il me guida comme il aimait être caressé. Et je fixais ses yeux lourds de sensualité, de promesse de délivrance. Je m'y accrochais pour l'attendre, ne pas venir avant lui. Mais il me prenait en lui si fort.

_Il faut… J'ai besoin de…

_Plus vite.

Il lâcha ma main et j'obéis. Je l'empoignais et bougeais aussi vite et aussi fort que je le pouvais. Le plaisir augmenta d'un coup et ne faisait qu'enflé. Phénoménal. Irréel. J'entendis sa voix me dire :

_Edward, jouis pour moi.

Et j'explosais en retenant un cri. Jasper se répandit sur ma main en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je ne pouvais plus faire le moindre geste. Je me sentais vidé comme si toute énergie avait désertée mon enveloppe corporelle. Je basculais sur le lit entrainant Jasper avec moi. Il se laissa faire puis se dégagea doucement afin de s'installer plus confortablement. Je tentais de réapprendre à respirer. Nous gardions le silence. Quand mon cœur fût plus calme, je murmurais :

_Merci…

Juste avant de m'endormir.

Au matin, il était parti. Aucune promesse d'éternel amour ne fût échanger, aucun gage de fidélité, pas même un long discours. Il était parti sans rien exiger.

Je finis par appeler Emmet le jour de mon départ pour Harvard qui m'appris que Jasper avait quitter le continent, comme il était convenue. L'année scolaire avait pris fin et il était rentré chez lui. A l'aéroport, maman me glissa un petit mot dans la main en me faisant promettre de le lire qu'une fois dans l'avion. Ce petit mot apportera le sourire sur mes lèvres pendant des années.

_Mon chéri_

_Je ne saurais te dire combien je suis fière de toi. De ce que tu es et de l'amour que je te porte toi que j'ai vue grandir et devenir un homme. Tu es ma Tour de Pise, ma Chapelle Sixtine, ma Mona Lisa et ma Pyramide de Guizèh. Tu es l'œuvre d'art que je laisse au monde. Et pour une nuit, tu es l'œuvre d'art que je laisse entre les mains de Jasper. Vous avez tant de point en commun. Et toi, mon fils, tu es le digne fils de ta mère puisse que comme moi… Tu aimes les hommes. Sois heureux et n'oublies pas de t'amuser. Mais surtout, reviens moi vite._

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

_(retour au présent)_

Maman m'avais réservée une surprise de taille ce soir-là. Elle m'avait offert ma première fois. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle avait compris que son fils préfère les hommes. Rien ne lui échappe jamais. Bien-sûr, je n'avais jamais revu Jasper et j'ai continué de pratiquer les aventures d'un soir dès que j'en ressentais le besoin. Emmet n'a jamais su pour lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que je sois gai et les filles trouvaient mon orientation sexuelle « trop chou ».

Je dédiais un bref sourire à la caissière en lui tendant ma carte gold et sortait du supermarché les bras chargé de provisions. Ce soir, je ferais du pudding.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo**_

POV Jacob

Je courrais vers le garage. Pourvu que Quill et Embry m'aient laissé une canette de soda. Sinon je devrais tester le bruit que feront leur deux têtes balancer contre la porte du Q.G. J'avais mis deux heures à tout finir et pour une fois c'était pas les exos de math qui m'avait saoulé. L'heure de notre rituel quotidien était passée depuis un moment. Peut-être que mes potes étaient rentré chez eux sans prévenir. Non. Ils étaient toujours là. Je les entendais ce moquer de Jared. J'ouvrais la porte et affirmais avec un sourire en coin :

_Jared vous pétera les jambes s'il vous entend dire du mal de sa nana.

_Oh, mais il a entendu, parce que ce con de Quill sait pas la boucler.

Je me tournais vers Quill pour lui demander :

_Alors c'est pour quand le duel à l'aube ? Tu as déterrer la hache de guerre mon frère ?

_Ta gueule, Jake ! Jared c'est mis minable tout seul. Non, mais tu l'as vu baver devant sa blonde ? Il a des yeux de Cocker. Il me fait pitié, tiens.

Embry et moi on se tordait de rire. On savait bien que si Quill avait la haine à ce point c'est parce que lui aussi avait été amoureux de Kim.

_Hé les mecs, vous êtes invité au mariage de Leah et Sam ?

_Sam est revenu ? D'où tu sais ça ?

Embry passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. J'aurais juré qu'il était devenu tout rouge.

_J'en sais rien, Jake. J'en suis pas sûr en fait mais je crois qu'ils vont se marier. Je pense que Leah voudra le faire ici, non ?

_Ok, on change de sujet.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'en parler. Ni de Sam, ni de son futur et hypothétique mariage. Les gars le savaient, ils n'insistèrent pas.

_il a une belle caisse Mister C, vous trouvez pas ?

_Tu parles ! Personne n'a raté cette petite merveille. Et ceux qui l'ont pas vu en ont entendu parler.

_Moi, tout ce que je vois c'est que c'est un putain de bon prof.

_Merde, Black ! Tu vas pas nous la jouer lèche-cul, hein ?

_Va te faire foutre Quill.

_Jake a raison, Quill. Monsieur Cullen est le meilleur prof de la Push.

Bin merde alors. Embry qui me donne raison deux fois dans la même journée, c'est… flippant en fait. Du coup, Quill et moi on le regardait comme s'il lui poussait une deuxième tête plutôt moche sur l'épaule. Quill pris une voix d'outre-tombe pour lui demander :

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre pote.

_C'est pas que je me plaigne, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Embry ? Deux fois dans la journée ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as besoin de fric ? T'as assassiné un membre de ma famille ? T'as braqué une banque et t'as besoin de ma piaule pour planquer l'oseille ? C'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire ! Alors tu veux bien nous dire ce que tu as ?

_Va chier, Jake. Et arrête de te faire mousser. Je dis juste qu'il t'arrive d'avoir raison quelques fois. Aujourd'hui tu as piler et rempiler, pas de quoi en faire un sujet au journal de 20H.

_Dans ce cas je tâcherais d'avoir tort deux fois d'affilé demain. Ca équilibrera les comptes. Passe-moi une canette.

Embry se pencha pour récupérer un coca dans la glacière et me le lança. Il souriait toujours de notre réaction à Quill et moi.

_On a commandé des pizzas.

_Hé Jake, faudra penser à remplir la glacière.

J'avalais mon coca en les écoutant distraitement délirer. Dans ma tête, je me repassais le film de la journée. Franchement, ça me faisait mal de le dire mais j'avais vraiment passé un bon moment en cours. Pour une fois, un visage pâle pointait à la réserve et il était cool. Vraiment. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'existais en tant qu'individu dans une classe. Je ne faisais plus partie des meubles, on m'avait enfin remarqué. Embry qui me vannait bien plus souvent que Quill m'avait donné raison. Et deux fois de suite! Je me sentais léger.

Ouais. C'était le festival des premières fois et j'adorais ça…

_Fin du chapitre. Il est un peu plus long, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plût…_

_Trop de… ou pas assez de… l'un ou l'autre ou les deux dites_-moi_


	4. Chapter 4: rencontre sportive

Petit coucou perso à Alex et Sarah : Les filles MERCIIIIIIII ! :D

_Les reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir... Je ne pensais pas en avoir si vite alors encore merci à celles qui me lisent._

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer tout ça, tout ça.**  
_

_**Je me tais! Have Fun**_

**Chapitre4 : La rencontre sportive.**

POV Jacob :

_Jake ! Lève-toi, on te demande.

_Hummmm…

_Debout! Maintenant!

Qui ne rêverait pas d'entendre la tendre voix de mon père alors que le soleil est à peine levé? Ces inflexions si douces qui caressent les tympans sont un pur moment de bonheur. J'avais la tête en vrac et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur. Pas si tôt le matin quand j'ai l'estomac vide.

_Putain, papa je dors!

_Tu vas devoir le spécifier aux demoiselles de Rochefort là-dehors.

Les demoiselles en question c'était Quill et Embry. Ça leur allait bien comme surnom. Faudra que je pense à leur dire d'ailleurs. Je me sortais péniblement de mon plumard. Qui devenait bizarrement de plus en plus petit. Je quittais ma chambre et je me pris le linteau de la porte en plein milieu du front. Merde! J'étais à ce point dans le brouillard que j'avais oublié de me pencher. La douleur eue au moins le mérite de me réveiller complètement. Foutu baraque. Mon père avait dû la faire construire par des gnomes dans le seul but de me filer mal au crâne.

_Putain Jake mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! Magne, les autres nous attendent déjà.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Embry, en effet c'est une bien belle journée pour venir me pourrir ma grasse mat'.

Mes potes s'étaient installés dans la cuisine et ils s'enfilaient MES pancakes! Avec un soupir résigné je suis allé dans la salle de bain et après une toilette sommaire, je retournais dans ma chambre passer un vieux jeans que j'avais transformé en bermuda, un pull et une vieille paire de Nike et revenais dans la cuisine.

_Pas touche à ma bouffe, bande de morfale.

J'arrachais l'assiette de leurs mains et finissais mon petit déj' considérablement réduit.

_Hé, mais j'avais pas fini, moi!

_Egoïste.

_Ouais, ouais moi aussi je vous aime les mecs. Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan?

Ils me regardaient tous les deux comme si je leur annonçais être celui qui avait tué la mère de Bambi.

_Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça? T'es en train de te foutre de nous, Jake. C'est quoi le plan?! T'es sérieux, là?

Je grimaçais et cherchais au fin fond de mon cerveau le souvenir quelconque d'une conversation où on aurait décidé du programme de notre week-end. Je devais manquer de calories parce que mes cellules grises n'étaient au top de leur capacité ce matin. Bon, c'était pas la réparation de ma moto vu que je n'avais plus une tune pour me payer les pièces dont j'avais besoin. C'était pas leur anniversaire non plus. Je l'aurais su si c'était le cas puisque je fête le mien avant eux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Apparemment, on avait prévu un truc mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce qu'on…

La partie de Beach-soccer! J'avais zappé le Beach-soccer. J'ai faillis en avaler mon café de travers. Je reposais le bol pour les foudroyer du regard.

_Vous vous pointé chez moi à l'aube pour qu'on aille batifoler sur la plage en jouant au foot? Bande de crétin. Vous êtes au courant qu'on se les pèle dehors?!

C'est vrai quoi. Ils auraient pu attendre une heure ou deux que j'ai fini ma nuit, non?

_T'es d'une humeur de chien, ce matin Jake. Tu t'es fait piquer ton nonosse?

_Tu te crois drôle, Quill? Combien de carambar exactement tu t'es enfilé? Non, je sais ce qui se passe: tu t'es taper l'intégrale du Latterman Show sur Youtube et maintenant tu te prends pour Jim Carrey.

Je me levais, me servais un deuxième bol de café et vis Embry du coin de l'œil qui cachait son sourire derrière sa main. Je crois que ça l'amusait quand Quill et moi on échangeait des vannes. Parfois même, il nous provoquait pour le seul plaisir de nous écouter.

_Alors? On y va? Les gars nous attendent.

Je vidais mon bol d'une traite et me brûlais la langue au passage. Les potes de la Push étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre? Pas de doute, c'était des malades à se réveiller si tôt un week-end. Mais qui avait eu cette idée de fou? Ah. Ouais, j'oubliais: elle était de moi cette idée. L'idée du siècle, vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris, bordel. En soupirant, je me redressais. Foutu pour foutu, autant aller au bout de mon plan foireux. J'avais creusé ma propre tombe, il me restait plus qu'à m'enterrer avec mes petits doigts comme un grand.

_Allons-y.

On quittait tous les trois la maison et prenait ensemble le chemin qui menait à la plage. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je n'étais pas follement enthousiasme de retrouver Jared, Seth, Paul et les autres. C'étaient pourtant des mecs cool, c'est pas la question. C'est juste que… Après la nuit que j'avais passé, j'avais besoin de passer un peu de temps avec moi. Seul. Mais ce serait mission impossible. Parce qu'on avait l'habitude de dépenser notre trop plein de testostérone en jouant à des jeux idiots. Et le Beach-soccer c'était le truc le plus soft qu'on faisait. Mais la plupart du temps, le math finissait en bagarre, en mêlé général où on laissait tomber le foot pour une partie de rugby. Et en plus du sport, on faisait des trucs dangereux comme sauter dans une mer agitée du haut d'une falaise. Il y avait bien quinze mètres de chute libre facile. Et pendant quelque secondes, on avait une sensation enivrante de liberté totale. Un putain de trip, ouais. Quand je disais qu'avoir 17ans nous faisait nous croire invincible, je déconnais pas. C'est pour ça que j'avais émis l'idée d'aller jouer au foot : histoire d'éviter une chute possiblement mortelle à toute la nouvelle génération de Quilleute. J'aurais pu dire à Quill et Embry que je passais mon tour ce week-end, mais ça n'aurait pas marché. Au mieux, ils auraient insisté, au pire ils seraient partis sans moi. Et on connait tous le dicton: quand on doit choisir, entre la peste et le choléra, on prend le moindre des deux maux. Pas de veine, Black!

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que j'avais rencontré le professeur Cullen. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'assister à un autre de ses cours depuis. Je me rattraperais lundi. On parlait encore beaucoup de lui à la réserve. Le conseil se félicitait de son choix. Comme s'ils étaient pour quoi que ce soit dans le fait que Mister C. soit populaire. Ça me gavait de les voir s'approprier tout le mérite de l'enthousiasme nouveau qui régnait au bahut. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je n'aurais pas à le supporter longtemps et une fois mon diplôme en poche, j'irais à l'université… ou pas. Mais, pour être honnête, sa façon d'enseigner me manquera. Je poussais discrètement un soupir.

Le prof occupait une trop grande place dans mes pensées. C'était au point qu'il s'invite dans mes rêves! Flippant, hein? J'avais passé une sale nuit à cause de lui. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut à chaque fois. Quand on avait plongé ensemble du sommet de la falaise, quand j'avais conduis sa caisse, quand on a couru à perdre haleine dans la forêt. C'étaient des rêves bizarres. On n'était que tous les deux. Seuls. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'en avais. J'avais passé une nuit aussi agitée que la plage de la Push un jour d'orage. Ça m'avait semblé tellement réel que ce matin je m'étais réveillé en étant persuadé d'avoir tout vécu en vrai. Ça m'avait totalement chamboulé. C'est à cause de son sourire… Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Et c'était pas ceux qu'il avait laissé voir en cours, hein! Mister C. souriait comme s'il avait atteint le nirvana. Comme s'il avait découvert le secret du bonheur absolu. Ses yeux brillaient, son visage entier en était transformé. Il avait l'air tellement plus… putain, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vais dire: ça l'avait rendu plus beau. J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux. Et dans mon rêve, je savais pourquoi il avait l'air si bien. Sauf qu'en me réveillant je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout. J'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça me gonflais sévère de pas m'en souvenir. J'aurais voulu y réfléchir ce matin, tourner mon rêve dans tous les sens, revoir chaque scène pour me rappeler, savoir ce qui l'avait rendu si parfaitement satisfait. Pas moyen d'y arriver avec mes occupations du jour. Tant pis. Je me viderais la tête en tapant comme un malade dans le ballon.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on était arrivé. D'ailleurs on ne nous avait pas attendu, apparemment.

_Yo, Jake, t'en a mis du temps!

_Je t'ai manqué, Paul? Tu peux plus te passer de moi, on dirait.

Tout le monde s'est moqué de lui. On s'est claqué les paumes des mains, on a refait les équipes et Paul siffla le début de la partie. Le soleil se levait doucement, réchauffant l'air et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je commence à suer. Je m'arrêtais le temps de nouer mes cheveux avec le lien en cuir que je gardais en permanence à mon poigné, retirais mon pull et le balançais plus haut sur le sable. Mes chaussures prirent le même chemin et je me remettais à courir. Je me sentais bien. Je ne pensais à rien. Juste courir, dribler, feinter et marquer.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOo OoooooOOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

POV Edward :

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été un pratiquant convaincu du sport quotidien. Je ne l'ai pas élevé au rang de religion, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne fasse un jogging de plusieurs kilomètres. Et ceux, quel que soit le temps ou la température extérieur. Aujourd'hui ne ferait donc pas exception. J'emportais mon IPod en sélectionnant une playlist idéal pour marteler la chaussée en lisière de la forêt et prenais la direction de la plage. A cette heure du jour, je ne croiserais personne à la Push. Je claquais la porte derrière moi et gagnais la route à petites foulées pour m'échauffer. Je montais le volume de mes écouteurs au maximum et aussitôt Linkin Park, Muse et Coldplay rompirent le silence qui m'entourait.

L'air était glacé, le souffle qui franchissait mes lèvres se transformait en petit nuage de fumée devant moi. Peu de voitures passaient sur cette route, à plus forte raison à l'aube. Cet état de fait renforçait l'impression de solitude qui pesait alentour, me donnant le sentiment d'être le dernier être humain sur terre. Si ce n'était le long ruban d'asphalte sous mes pieds, je me serais cru dans un autre siècle, une époque révolu. La nature m'entourait, omniprésente où que je tourne le regard. Tout était vert : des feuilles des arbres aux tapis de mousse qui envahissait peu à peu la forêt jusqu'aux branches hautes. Je m'emplissais les poumons de l'odeur ambiante et le souvenir olfactif me ramena à la vision de long cheveux lisse et noir, des yeux bruns profonds et riches. Des lèvres pleines et ourlées. Jacob.

Je n'avais passé que peu de temps en sa compagnie. Quelques minutes précieuses qui m'avaient tant appris. C'était un jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de susciter l'intérêt de ses pairs. Il semblait plus mûr que ces camarades. Quelque chose dans ses yeux, de la résignation ou du désenchantement y avait éteint la lueur d'innocence qui brillait encore parfois dans le regard des jeunes de son âge. Il m'intriguait. J'avais fébrilement cherché sa fiche, ce jour-là, dans l'intimité de la salle de classe vide. Je n'avais pu attendre d'être rentré. Ce que j'avais lu me confortait dans l'idée que ce jeune homme avait un esprit vif, ouvert et une soif de savoir que nul n'avait encore étanchée. Ses notes me laissaient perplexe. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elles soient si mauvaises. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je m'étais rendu au secrétariat du lycée afin d'y demander son dossier scolaire qu'on me remit facilement. Calant une hanche contre le bureau de la secrétaire du proviseur, je le feuilletais, affichant ouvertement ma surprise. Ces appréciations ne cadraient pas avec l'élève que j'avais en classe. On le disait distrait, ne fournissant aucun effort, invisible ou encore ne s'intéressant pas aux activités scolaires. Ce n'est en rien le souvenir que je gardais des deux heures que nous avions partagé avec Jacob.

J'allongeais les foulées, accélérant le mouvement. Je devais trouver le moyen de l'aider. Jacob ne se laisserait pas convaincre aisément, je le pressentais. Cependant, je ne concevais pas un instant de laisser les choses en l'état. Elles ne feraient qu'empirer. C'était inacceptable. Je réfléchissais au moyen de parvenir à mes fins quand, au détour d'un chemin, les arbres s'espacèrent et la mousse disparut laissant place aux galets. Je levais la tête afin d'apercevoir la mer.

C'est à cet instant que je les vis. Ils étaient tous là. Trop loin pour que je distingue clairement leur visage, pourtant cette posture particulière, la brillance inimitable de ces cheveux, l'équilibre précaire du jeans sur CES hanches-là m'étais presque familier. Je cherchais un endroit sous le couvert des arbres. Un poste d'observation d'où je pourrais être un spectateur passif, sans avoir à les déranger. Je désirais les voir dans un environnement exempt de toutes présences parasites. J'observais leur attitude, décryptais leur langage corporel, passais à la loupe chacun de leurs gestes. J'en reconnaissais certains, devinais les autres. Ils avaient l'air si… vivant. Ils riaient, se chamaillaient, et criaient aussi. Je les entendais nettement maintenant que j'avais éteint mon IPod. Je restais là, sans bouger, les yeux revenant sans cesse à Jacob. Je souriais.

Quelques mèches de cheveux s'était échappé de sa coiffure. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau brillante de sueur. Il portait son short long bas sur ses hanches, laissant dépasser le tissu blanc du sous-vêtement. Ses pieds nus rejetaient de grosses gerbes de sable tandis qu'il courait. Il avait un tatouage sur l'épaule. Trop complexe pour que je l'identifie avec certitude. Les autres semblaient évoluer autour de lui, guettant son approbation mais lui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il les dirigeait naturellement. De manière inné. De temps à autre, il s'arrêtait et contemplait l'océan. La mélancolie. Jacob irradiait la mélancolie par chacun de ses pores. Voilà pourquoi il provoquait en moi cet élan de tendresse incontrôlable que je n'avais su expliquer. Voilà pourquoi je voulais tant l'aider. Pourquoi je refusais l'image que les autres avaient de lui. Je voulais qu'ils sachent tous combien ils se trompaient à son propos. Je voulais qu'ils comprennent tous quel être d'exception est Jacob Black.

C'était un musicien et à moins que je n'aie tort, il avait une âme d'artiste. Une âme insaisissable. Une sensibilité à fleur de peau, bien cachée sous des couches d'insouciance apparente. Derrière son masque de froideur se cachait quelqu'un qui aspirait à être lui-même, tout simplement. Cet espace de liberté qui permettait de laisser là les doutes, les obligations et les responsabilités. Je sentais tout cela et bien plus encore. Il aurait suffi de le regarder vraiment pour le comprendre. Mais y avait-il eue une seule personne qui l'avait regardé et vu au-delà des apparences?

Je suis resté longtemps immobile. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand les garçons décidèrent de rentrer. Jacob resta en arrière, seul. Deux de ses amis cherchèrent bien à l'entraîner avec eux mais ils eurent beau insister, Jacob tint bon. J'attendais quelques minutes, puis m'avançais à mon tour pour m'arrêter à ses côtés. Comme lui, je faisais face à la mer sans prononcer un mot. Il brisa le silence le premier.

_Je vous ai vu, vous savez.

_Pardon?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et planta son regard dans le mien:

_Ca fait des heures que vous êtes là. Je vous ai vu.

Nous étions pratiquement de la même taille rendant le contact visuel par trop intime. Je me détournais à nouveau vers l'étendu d'eau salé devant nous.

_Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer…

_Pourquoi vous êtes-vous caché pour nous regarder jouer?

_Et comment aurais-tu pris ma présence parmi vous? J'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de rester loin.

_Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore là? Le match est fini, tout le monde est rentré bouffer.

_Voudrais-tu que je m'en aille, Jacob?

Je le vis hausser les épaules. Quand je me tournais vers lui, il avait un sourire en coin. Tout petit mais bien présent.

_Vous ne parlez pas sans arrêt, c'est reposant.

Et nous gardâmes le silence quelques instants encore. Il emprisonnait ses poings serrés dans le fond de ses poches, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

_Je vais rentrer Mr C. Vous serez là demain?

_Oui, comme tous les matins.

_Je sais…

Et il s'éloigna sur cette énigmatique affirmation. Je restais là, tâchant d'ignorer la signification de sa dernière remarque et échouant lamentablement.

Jacob m'avait vu courir sur cette plage. Combien de fois exactement? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je aperçu de rien?

Je regagnais la route en fixant les écouteurs de l'IPod et Limp Bizkit parla de ce qui se cachait « derrière des yeux bleu » (Behind Blue Eyes). Il était temps de rentrer. Je reviendrais demain. Peut-être.

Fin du chapitre4. Je tâcherais de poster le 5 dans la semaine mais je ne sais pas exactement quand...heuuu il est pas encore écrit.


	5. Chapter 5 Les potes et la famille

****_Voilà un petit chapitre. c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition. Je voulais y ajouter un POV d'Edward mais ça aurait fait répétition avec le chapitre suivant. Du coup celui là est un peu plus court que prévu. _

_Merci à toutes celles qui lisent cette fic qui review, et qui l'ont mis en favs. _

_Voici un petit moment entre Quilleute._

_**Bien entendu les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de S. Meyer qui est super sympa de nous les prêter le temps d'un rêve...**  
_

_****Je me tais! Have Fun_

**Chapitre5 : Les potes et la famille.**

POV Jacob:

En quittant la plage ce matin-là, mon pull dans une main et mes baskets dans l'autre, j'avais conscience de laisser à Mr C. un sujet de réflexion: Moi. Sur une simple phrase, j'avais laissé entendre que je l'espionnais tous les jours. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien-sûr! Mais cette semaine, j'avais eu du mal à m'endormir et je m'étais levé aux aurores plus d'une fois. J'étais donc sortie de chez moi et m'étais retrouvé sur la plage assez souvent. Regarder l'océan m'apaise. Ça a toujours été le cas. Alors j'étais venu y chercher la paix, réfléchir, me calmer. Ça m'avait plutôt réussit jusque-là. Il y avait une grosse souche de bois flotté un peu plus loin et c'est là que je m'essayais. Par terre, le dos plaqué contre l'arbre mort. De cet endroit je pouvais voir sans être vu. Personne pour me déranger, j'étais tranquille. La première fois où j'ai entendu ses pas, je n'ai pas bougé. D'abord parce que je ne savais pas que c'était mon prof de math qui faisait un jogging _très_ matinal, ensuite parce que quand je l'ai su, je n'osais quand même pas signaler ma présence. J'aurais eu l'air d'un putain de voyeur. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait équilibré la balance parce qu'il avait fait pareil. Du coup, je pouvais lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas été aussi seul qu'il l'avait cru. Couper la chique à son prof, c'est cool. Faudra que je me souvienne de remettre ça à la première occasion.

Je regagnais mes pénates en remontant lentement le sentier de terre battue. Le sable me collait à la peau et je m'apprêtais à passer un long samedi où je ne serais pas seul une minute. Parce que la fin d'année était proche, on avait pris du retard sur les répétitions. Le matos n'était pas encore branché et le groupe ne tarderait pas. Putain de bal de fin d'année. Je soupirais. Au moins, j'éviterais la corvée de devoir me trouver une cavalière. Je ne pouvais pas être à deux endroits à la fois! Je devais me magner avant que les mecs se pointent. J'avais pas encore mangé, j'étais crade et c'était le bordel dans le garage. Où sont les femmes de ménage quand on en a besoin? Pas la peine de compter sur mes potes pour me filer un coup de main. Ces idiots ne considéraient pas le nettoyage comme une tâche assez viril pour y participer. Foutu Quilleute misogyne. J'avais pas le temps de traîner si je voulais que tout soit prêt à temps du coup je me mettais au boulot: D'abord m'enlever tout ce sable et pour ça, le tuyau d'arrosage fera l'affaire. J'enlevais mon jeans et ouvrais le robinet. En quelques secondes j'étais trempé mais le sable avait disparu. Après ma douche à ciel ouvert, je détachais mes cheveux pour les laisser sécher. Ça prendrait des plombes mais à la guerre comme à la guerre: Aucune raison de se faire beau pour la galerie! Ensuite je rentrais dans la cuisine pour me préparer un sandwich et un verre de lait. Je retournais dehors, histoire de récupérer mon bermuda et mes baskets et les remettre. Puis je finissais mon sandwich au garage et avalais mon verre de lait cul sec.

Je venais juste de brancher ma guitare quand j'entendis la voix de Seth. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Quill, Embry et Jared qui l'accompagnaient.

_Waouh! Mazette, Black, t'es une vrai petite fée du logis, dis-moi.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je dois me souvenir que ce n'est pas productif d'éclater la tronche du seul bassiste potable que nous ayons à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais, bordel, c'était dur. C'est pour ça que je rétorquais aussi sec:

_Tu sais Jared, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé ton Master en vanne-foireuse. Il te manquait pas quelques semaines de stage chez Ferme-la-sinon-j 'te-bute & Cie? Il paraît que c'est une entreprise côté en bourse. Tu devrais y postuler. Ils embauchent à l'étage des Tête-à-claque. C'est un domaine où tu as _beaucoup_ d'expérience.

Voilà. Un bon coup de boule, même virtuel, ça fait toujours du bien. Surtout à moi. Seth à camouflé son hilarité derrière une fausse toux, Embry se cachait derrière sa main et Quill se penchait sur sa batterie, ne nous laissant voir que ses épaules secouées par la crise de rire qu'il essayait de retenir. Paul arriva à cet instant précis:

_Cool, vous n'avez pas encore commencé. Je croyais que j'étais en retard.

Il installa son synthétiseur pendant que Jared accordais sa basse. Seth testait sa nouvelle pédale d'effet en faisant des riffs du tonnerre. Et il était doué! Embry réglait son micro et allumais son PC. Le côté électronique c'est sa partie. Après quelques petits ajustements, on commençait à répéter.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo**_

POV Seth:

Je trouvais ça trop cool de faire partie du groupe. Jouer devant tous les élèves pendant le bal de fin d'année c'est trop la classe. Surtout que c'était Jake lui-même qui me l'avait demandé! Vu mon âge, je n'aurais pas dû en être mais Jake avait fait ce truc avec ses yeux. Le genre de regard qui fait flipper tout le monde, même Sam. Alors, comme dab', tous les autres avaient dit Amen. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élever la voix. Juste à prévenir qu'il voulait que je joue avec eux et ils ont dit d'accord. Bon, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord mais ça ne changeait rien. Jake a dit « saute », ils ont demandé « à quelle hauteur » et fin de la discussion! J'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un lui dire non sans se faire dessus. Jake n'est pas le genre de mec qu'on brave. Même sans se servir de ses poings, ce mec foutait la trouille.

J'étais tellement fier que j'avais beaucoup travaillé les partitions qu'il m'avait données. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer. Il disait souvent qu'un jour je deviendrais meilleur que lui. Mais moi, je savais que c'était faux. Jake, quand il joue, c'est… différent de tout ce que j'ai connu. Ça donne des frissons, ça prend ton cœur et te le rend en petit morceau. Moi, je joue bien, mais je ne sais pas transmettre des choses par la musique. Jake dit que c'est parce que je suis encore comme une page blanche.

_T'inquiète, Seth. Avec le temps, ça viendra. T'es déjà meilleur que moi.

Voilà ce qu'il me disait à chaque fois. Et moi je pensais: Si j'ai le choix, c'est comme ça que je serais quand je serais plus grand. Comme Jake.

Tout ça c'était avant que je l'entende chanter pour la première fois. C'est dingue le pouvoir qu'il y a dans sa voix. C'est sûr, après le bal de fin d'année, il n'existera pas un seul endroit sur terre où Jake sera à l'abri de toutes les filles de la Push. J'espérais lui faire une suggestion à la fin de la répét'. Il m'écoutera, ça c'est sûr mais je me demandais si je pourrais lui faire accepter mon idée. Il n'avait encore jamais interpréter du Brian Adams. C'était vraiment pas son style. Trop mielleux pour lui, sans doute. Pourtant avec la voix qu'il a, je suis certain qu'il ferait une interprétation parfaire de la chanson que j'avais choisi. Si seulement il voulait bien accepter…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**_

POV Jacob :

On avait pas mal avancé depuis une heure. Mais en jetant un œil sur le programme, je me rendais compte qu'on ne pouvait pas se contenter de jouer du hard rock toute la nuit. Faudrait un peu diversifier tout ça. Sauf que, évidemment, où trouver quelqu'un d'assez éclectique pour nous aider. Si j'en parle à mon père, on se retrouvera très vite à fredonner des chants traditionnels Quilleute.

_Seth, passe-moi un soda.

_Hé, Seth! Envois-en un par ici aussi, mec.

On faisait une pose depuis deux minutes, histoire de se désaltérer. Mais les potes ne bougeaient pas leur train—arrière de la brique sur laquelle ils étaient collés. Ils traitaient Seth comme leur boy. Pas dans cette vie!

_Les mecs, vous avez perdus vos jambes dans la nuit? Non? Alors levez un peu vos cul de glandeurs certifiés et servez-vous tout seul comme des grands.

Ça me gavais sévère de les entendre parler à Seth comme ça. Bon, ok, le petit avait à peine 15ans mais c'était pas une raison pour donner dans le mépris. C'était sympa de sa part de traîner dans un garage remplie de poussière, à jouer de la guitare avec nous plutôt que d'aller s'amuser avec ses potes. J'avais du mal à accepter leur comportement. Surtout que je savais qu'ils pouvaient être les mecs les plus cool du monde. En cours, dans nos familles ou dans la vie de tous les jours on se soutenait tous. On s'épaulait. On ne jouait pas aux petits péteux élitistes. Nous, on prend soin les uns des autres. On fait notre possible pour ça. Comme le cadeau d'anniversaire que mes potes m'avaient fait l'année dernière.

_(Port Angeles quelques mois plus tôt):_

Quill, Embry et Jared m'avaient conduit dans la ville voisine en me jurant, pendant tout le trajet, qu'on allait bien se marrer pour fêter mes 17ans. En arrivant à Port Angeles, on se gare près d'un bar et on sort tous de la voiture.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait une couille dans le potage en voyant la tête de Quill. Il avait l'air d'un repris de justice en cavale avec sa nouvelle manie de regarder à tout bout de champ autour de lui comme s'il suspectait la présence du S.W.A.T. caché dans les bosquets. Alors, on traîne dans les rues et je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de rentrer quand les mecs bifurquent comme un seul homme vers les quartiers chauds. Là, je suis en panique. Ils ont inventé quoi, cette fois, pour me mettre la honte? Jared prend la tête du convoi avec l'air décontracté du mec qui passe ici tous ses dimanches, Embry ne quitte pas la chaussée des yeux: on ne sait jamais, il pourrait bien faire une chute mortelle du haut du trottoir et se casser l'ongle du gros orteil! Et Quill continuait de vérifié si on était suivit (la brigade des mœurs peut-être?). Autour de nous brillent les enseignes au néon des Peep-Show, les hôtels miteux qui louent les chambres à l'heure et les filles aux coins des ruelles sont de moins en moins vêtus. Merde, ils n'ont quand même pas osés?! Au moment où je vais dire à Jared de laisser tomber sa surprise, il s'arrête devant une blonde tout en jambe et en seins trop énorme pour être honnête et la salue :

_Bonsoir Callista, on t'a amené notre pote.

_Et lequel de ses beaux gosses veux un câlin, ce soir?

Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être tétanisé? Je ne connaissais même pas la signification de ce mot avant ce soir-là. Une chose est sûre: rien ne vaut l'expérience pour améliorer son vocabulaire. Parce que c'est exactement comme ça que je me sentais, sur le coup. Complètement tétanisé. Incapable de dire un mot, ni faire le moindre geste. En même temps, si j'avais pu bouger, j'aurais détalé jusqu'en Chine à la seconde. A la place, je restais là sans remuer un muscle et Jared en profita pour me mettre une grande claque dans le dos qui me fit basculer en avant. Je me rattrapais à ce que je pouvais et en l'occurrence… à son énooorme poitrine. J'avais les deux mains sur ses seins et le nez fourré dans son décolleté. Au secours. Mes copains se fendaient la poire pendant que je me redressais, rouge de honte. Elle me sourit:

_Viens avec moi, mon mignon. Je vais faire de toi un homme.

Et merde. Pourquoi ce genre de truc m'arrivait à moi? Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans un de ses hôtels de passe très peu regardant sur le respect de la loi. Je lançais à Embry un regard qui devait être désespéré, juste avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Elle me fit monter deux étages et ouvrit une porte en me poussant sur le seuil. La porte fit un bruit lugubre quand elle la ferma. Je me retrouvais dans une chambre pourrie mais, bien-sûr, personne ne venait ici pour le standing. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de me retourner pour lui dire que je devais m'en aller mais elle avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller.

_Ecoutez Callista… C'est bien votre nom, hein?

Elle ne dit pas un mot et s'approchait lentement de moi. Fallait que je trouve le moyen de me sortir de ce merdier:

_C'est gentille de vouloir vous… occuper de moi mais je crois que je vais passer mon tour. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas une tune pour vous payer, alors…

_T'en fais pas, ton copain a déjà raquer. Détend-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Murmura-t-elle. Elle s'était assez approcher pour me coller de près. Nos peaux se touchaient presque. Elle glissa ses mains sur mon tee-shirt et ses doigts s'approchèrent dangereusement de mon jeans.

Dans ce type de situation, je connais pas un seul mec de la Push qui serait partie en plantant là une Callista chaude comme la braise. Seulement, je n'étais pas un mec de la Push. Je suis Jacob black. Et je n'imaginais sûrement pas ma première fois dans un lit puant le coït express de toute la gente masculine de la ville avec une nana qui avait piqué son texte aux films porno de série B, aussi motivée soit-elle. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes pour arrêter son geste:

_Ecoutez, c'est vraiment sympa mais…

_Laisse-toi faire chéri, tu vas aimer ça.

Fin de la partie. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver un meilleur moyen de me refroidir. J'allais aimer ça? Vraiment? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait, en fait. Elle ne me connaissait pas. Elle débitait les mêmes mots toutes les nuits depuis Dieu seul savait quand et elle pensait que j'allais aimer ça? Elle tentait des caresses de plus en plus intime que j'esquivais de mon mieux. «Mayday Mayday. Libido en perdition. Je répète: Libido en perdition. Les commandes ne répondent plus. Ejection!» me criait la petite voix de ma conscience. Et j'allais lui obéir de ce pas:

_J'ai dit non.

J'étais décidé à partir tout de suite. Ils allaient me le payer, ces faux-frères. J'avais un peu élevé la voix en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je pense que ça lui a fait peur parce que la fille me fixait en silence, les yeux exorbités. Je lâchais ses mains et reculais, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à la sortie. Lentement. Je voulais éviter qu'elle se mette à hurler.

_Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, maintenant. Gardez le fric, vous l'avez… mérité.

Et je fermais doucement la porte derrière moi. Je dévalais les escaliers et retrouvais ma bande d'affreux un peu plus loin, appuyés contre une voiture. Ils se marraient! Aucun d'eux ne m'avaient encore vu. Mais quand Jared leva la tête, cet imbécile fut incapable de la fermer:

_Yo, Jake! T'es un rapide. Ça va bousiller la réputation des Quilleutes, tu sais.

«Il ne faut pas tuer les simples d'esprit. Il ne faut pas tuer…». Je me répétais cette phrase comme un mantra pour éviter l'homicide volontaire. Quill et Embry se tassaient sur eux-mêmes en voyant mon expression. Le sourire de Jared se fana quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur. Il avait enfin compris.

_Ecoute Jake…

_Ta gueule. Pour une fois dans ta putain de vie, ferme-la Jared.

Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que son « cadeau » me ferait plaisir. J'étais… déçu, je crois:

_On rentre. Maintenant.

On se mit tous en marche. Personne ne riait plus. Je culpabilisais un peu d'avoir pourri l'ambiance. Après tout, ils voulaient juste me faire plaisir. C'était le moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour… honorer l'un des leurs. Et pour ça, je pouvais vraiment pas leur en vouloir. Même s'ils avaient foiré leur coup. On prit place dans la voiture. Jared se trémoussait sur son siège :

_Jake, je te jure que…

_C'est bon Jared. On oubli, ok?

Je tournais la tête vers lui et lui souriais. La tension se relâcha dans ses épaules il me fit un petit sourire en coin pour me lancer une vanne.

_T'as ramené le pognon au moins?

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde dans la caisse et détendit l'atmosphère d'un coup.

_Démarre, bouseux. L'air de la ville te rend con.

_Tu parles, Jake! En fait, si il est con c'est parce qu'il n'a pas assez de sang pour alimenter ses deux cerveaux.

_C'est vrai! Ce mec ne pense pas avec sa tête, mais avec sa…

_Hé, ne parle pas comme ça de Junior! Ça m'a couté un bras cette histoire, j'ai bien le droit de demander un retour sur investissement, non? T'as pris des photos, au moins.

_Putain, elle avait les plus gros lolo que j'ai jamais vu!

_N'importe quoi, Embry. T'oublis le film qu'on a vue chez Paul la semaine dernière. Comment elle s'appelait déjà, cette actrice blonde?

Je tournais la tête vers la vitre et regardais s'éloigner les lumières de la ville. Les potes continuaient leur comparatif appliqué en taille de poitrine. De vrais gamins.

_(Retour au présent)_

Mon dernier anniversaire était à marquer dans les annales d'une pierre blanche. Ce qui fait que je craignais un peu le prochain. Je m'attendais au pire. N'empêche, quand je regardais ma joyeuse bande de potes, je me disais que même quand la vie est une foutu chienne, même quand t'es fauché comme les blés; Bien tout ça c'est pas si grave, au fond. Parce que ce qui compte vraiment, je l'avais juste sous mes yeux. Je regardais Embry filer un coup de main à Paul et Quill et Seth improviser un bœuf en solo. Au final ce qui comptait c'était ceux qui t'aimaient, qui prenaient soin de toi, qui te charriaient parfois. Mais la famille, c'est tout ce qui te reste quand la journée est finie.

Voilà! fin du petit moment Quilleute. Dans le prochain chapitre, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Le chapitre6 sera uniquement Jacob/Edwad.

N'hésitez pas à reviewver! :) et encore merci


	6. Chapter 6: Au boulot!

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!_  
**

_Voici donc le chapitre6. J'ai du retard parce que j'ai eue du mal à le finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas!_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et tout ça et tout ça**__  
_

**_Je me tais! Have fun ;)_**

**Chapitre6 : Au boulot!**

POV Edward

Quand j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, ma première pensée fût pour Jacob. Notre échange de la veille m'avait laissé un goût d'impatience dans la gorge. Notre conversation matinale aux pieds des vagues, me faisait m'interroger. J'avais un but. Je ne pouvais tolérer les notes catastrophiques de Jacob. Il était évident que ce jeune homme n'avait pas encore exploité la moitié de son potentiel. C'était un élève curieux, à l'esprit vif avec un regard pétillant d'intelligence. Je voulais trouver le moyen de l'aider, je voulais qu'il aspire au meilleur. Voilà le but que je m'étais fixé. J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de l'atteindre. Et j'avais compris que rien ne se ferait sans difficulté pour deux raisons:

_D'une part, tout rapprochement d'avec un de mes élèves, fut-il totalement platonique, ne sera certainement pas accueillit sous les « vivas » de la foule.

Après tout, je suis un professeur blanc venu enseigner à un peuple aussi vieux que le continent qu'ils occupent les subtilités des formules géométriques et l'art de combiner les chiffres et les facteurs vectoriels. Autant le dire, les connaissances qu'ils amasseront en cours d'années n'ont que bien peu de chance de sauver leur vie s'ils se trouvaient en danger.

_D'autre part, Jacob semblait être plein de la fierté qui caractérise les Quilleutes. Une fierté ancestrale qui s'est transmise de génération en génération.

Il sera délicat de l'amener à me faire confiance mais bien plus encore de le convaincre que mes actions ne sont nullement dictées par la pitié.

Il était heureux qu'aucune âme bien-pensante de la Push n'ait eu vent de mon orientation sexuelle. Tous prônent la tolérance, en théorie. Pour ce qui est de la pratique, je suppose que nul d'entre nous ne peut se targuer d'être un représentant de la perfection humaine.

Alors que l'aurore tardait encore, je me retournais dans mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond de ma chambre, me demandant une fois de plus comment Jacob accueillera la proposition que je m'apprêtais à lui faire.

Le jeune Quilleute savait que je faisais un jogging quotidien. Il l'avait sous-entendu la vieille. Il avait même laissé entendre qu'il se trouvera sur la plage aujourd'hui. Peut-être voulait-il me parler. Oui, peut-être cherchait-il un ami, quelqu'un à qui confier ses inquiétudes, une personne disponible et de confiance qui saura lui être de bons conseils? Si tel est le cas, pourquoi me choisir moi? Après tout, il ne manquait pas d'ami. Il possédait toute une armée de courtisans qui ne demanderaient pas mieux que de lui prêter une oreille attentive, j'en suis sûr. S'ils ne suffisaient pas, Mr Black père, se ferait un plaisir d'être le confident de son fils et à défaut, de lui trouver un confesseur digne de confiance. Il était donc peu probable que mon élève avait quelque délicat secret à partager avec moi, un professeur de math, nouveau à la réserve et un visage pâle qui plus est –autant dire un étranger- . Alors, que me voulait-il?

La ronde des suppositions tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Mais je n'arriverais à rien si je restais couché. M'apprêtais-je réellement à me rendre sciemment à un rendez-vous clandestin avec un de mes élèves? N'y avait-il pire moyen pour garder la confiance que m'avait témoignée la tribu en m'attribuant un poste d'enseignant, que de me rendre à la Push ce matin? Si je voulais aider Jacob, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais aller le voir. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas d'autres occasions de lui parler avant longtemps. Je savais que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'engager une discussion sur mon lieu de travail où il ne serait pas en mesure de paraître naturel. Il pourrait se sentir jaugé, jugé ou pire. Le mieux était encore de se voir dans un cadre neutre ou pour le moins familier. La Push était l'endroit idéal.

Fort de cette résolution, je quittais la douce chaleur de mes draps, et je me préparais pour mon jogging. Après un passage éclair dans la salle d'eau, je descendais me préparer un solide petit déjeuner que j'engloutis rapidement. Et malgré l'heure matinale, même pour moi, je quittais la villa.

J'étais bien trop en avance. J'en avais conscience mais je ne pouvais ralentir le rythme de mes foulées. Mes pieds semblaient littéralement voler en direction de la plage. J'avais hâte de revoir Jacob. Tout simplement. Et cette pensée, à elle seule, était synonyme de danger.

Je ne devais pas. Jacob black était mon élève et ne devait rien représenter d'autre. Je m'interdisais de penser à lui d'une manière différente. Hélas, c'était une tâche pour le moins compliquée. Inconsciemment, je cherchais son ombre dans les couloirs, son odeur ou le son de sa voix. Chaque jour, je croyais entendre son rire parfois, il me semblait deviner l'onyx éclatant de ses longs cheveux. Alors, mon cœur manquait un battement, ma poitrine était parcourue d'une douleur lancinante et mon souffle devenait plus court. Je me languissais de sa présence. De l'éclat particulier de son regard. De son timbre chaud et rocailleux. Dieu, je me languissais de lui, tout simplement. Mais nous ne nous étions pas croisé. Jusqu'à hier. Et je l'avais instinctivement reconnu. Parmi tous les jeunes Quilleutes, je l'avais vu, lui. Comme si les rayons du soleil ne brillaient que pour illuminer son teint doré. Comme si l'éclat de sa peau aspirait la lumière de l'astre du jour. Comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre que lui. Et j'avais dévoré des yeux la beauté de son corps, j'avais bu jusqu'à la lie la grâce féline de ses mouvements, je m'étais perdu dans les modulations sensuelles de sa voix. J'avais cessé de respirer. Il m'était impossible de le quitter des yeux. J'étais resté là, immobile, noyé dans le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Jacob Black était dangereux. Je le savais. Et moi, pauvre imbécile, je me croyais de taille à lutter.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

POV Jacob:

J'en avais un peu marre de me retourner dans mon lit. J'avais fait que ça toute la nuit. Et franchement, ça commençait à me gaver grave. J'avais l'impression d'être à la veille d'un exam' capital. J'avais mal au bide, mes mains étaient moites et une putain de sueur glacée me coulait le long de l'épine dorsale. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'étais mal. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens! Tout ça parce que j'allais voir Mr C. dans quelques heures? Impossible! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, bordel. Bon, ok j'avais continué à rêver de lui, souvent. C'était embarrassant parce qu'il perdait ses fringues au fil des jours. C'était embarrassant parce que j'aimais ça. Parce que je me couchais de plus en plus tôt pour savoir ce qu'il ferait de moi chaque nuit dans mes rêves. Parce que je me réveillais en ayant… mouillé mon lit. Du coup, depuis quelques temps, je gardais des mouchoirs jetables dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et je lavais moi-même mes boxers. Pas questions de laisser mes sous-vêtements traîner dans le panier à linge. Des fois que mon père déciderait de se mettre à la lessive. Mais on a tous à un moment fantasmé sur notre prof, non? J'étais pas le premier, hein? Pas vrai? Ok, je préfère pas connaître la réponse à cette question. Trop flippant. Parce que j'étais sûr d'une chose: si d'autres mecs flashaient sur leur prof de math, c'était une femme. Mon prof à moi n'avait absolument rien de féminin. Du coup, ça m'énervais de penser à lui, de rêver autant de lui et par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi ça m'arrivais. Il y avait des moments où j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule pour ce qu'il me faisait ressentir pour lui. A d'autres, j'aurais voulu rester là à le regarder. A écouter sa voix. Juste ça. Flippant, hein?

Et je lui avais dit que je serais à la Push aujourd'hui. Quel con. Je lui dis quoi, une fois là-bas? « Salut, Mr C. Je rêve de vous toutes les nuits, vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi ça m'arrive? Parce que je suis pas le premier étudiant à vous faire le coup, pas vrai? » Je confirme: j'aurais l'air d'un con.

Bordel, 17 années à être un Quilleute normal. Le genre qui s'amuse avec ses potes, qui joue au docteur avec les filles de la réserve, qui cache les magazines pornos dans son Q.G., qui fait son chieur avec les adultes, qui matte des films interdit au mineur sur le net et puis un visage pâle arrive et BAM! Je fais des rêves classé triple x avec un mec comme acteur principal. Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je vais en cours tous les jours et je m'arrange pour l'apercevoir à chaque fois. Je reste loin, je le fais discrètement et je pense que personne n'a remarqué que je suis bizarre ces derniers temps. C'est la merde. J'ai l'impression de respirer uniquement après l'avoir vu. Comme si on m'enlevait la stèle que j'ai sur la poitrine à ce moment-là. Alors tous les jours je rase les murs à la recherche de mon visage pâle. Ça devient un putain de trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir vu que je peux me concentrer sur ce que me racontent les gars et que je peux commencer ma journée. C'est ça qui m'a fait revenir à la plage chaque matin. L'espoir de le voir encore. Et c'est pour ça que j'irais encore aujourd'hui. Même si je suis en panique. Même si je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Qu'il ne peut rien en sortir de bon. J'irais. C'est un truc que je ne contrôle pas. Ce besoin.

Des vieilles légendes Quilleute parlent de cette sensation. Mais je les prenais pour ce qu'elles étaient: des vieilles légendes. Ça ne peut pas arriver dans la vrai vie. C'est pas censé se passer comme ça. Pas à ce point! Pas aussi fort. Et bordel de merde, certainement pas pour un mec! Même s'il est canon, même s'il est d'une intelligence rare, même si sa voix me donne envie de… Fais chier! Je ne veux pas. Faut que ça s'arrête. Les légendes se trompent. Ce genre de sentiment n'existe que dans les films, ou dans les livres mièvres pour jeunes filles en quête du prince charmant. Je suis un Quilleute du XXIème siècle. 1m95 pour 98klg de muscle pur. Pas un seul pète de graisse. J'ai les pieds sur terre. La tête bien vissée sur les épaules. Je sais qui je suis, d'où je viens et où je vais. Les mecs c'est pas ma came, putain! Ça doit s'arrêter avant que ça devienne trop grave. Avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Mais peut-être que je me fais des films. Peut-être que j'idéalise le visage pâle. Si j'apprends à le connaître, je me rendrais compte qu'il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, finalement. Que c'est qu'un mec comme les autres. Et alors, le besoin de le voir, les rêves disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes. Je redeviendrais Jake. Tout sera à nouveau comme avant. Voilà, c'est ça! Il m'impressionne, c'est tout. Il suffira de gratter un peu le vernis de la perfection et je le verrais tel qu'il est vraiment: un simple prof de math barbant qui a une belle caisse et une belle gueule pour un blanc.

C'est tellement évident que pendant deux minutes, je m'en veux à mort de pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. J'ai paniqué pour rien. C'est décidé. J'irais le voir et je m'arrangerais pour le connaître mieux. Là, je serais au première loge pour faire un focus sur ses défauts. Faut juste que je m'arrange pour avoir un passe VIP histoire de profiter en avant-première sur écran géant de tous les petits travers détestable de Monsieur Cullen.

Il fait encore nuit dehors, mais je suis tellement content d'avoir résolu mon problème que je décide de descendre à la Push. Je l'attendrais sagement en regardant l'océan. J'aurais tout le temps voulu pour trouver comment mettre mon plan en action. Je souriais en me préparant. Comme je ne savais pas combien de temps on restera sur la plage, je décidais d'emmener mon sac à dos. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose des questions, mais si je me faisais piquer, je dirais que j'avais prévu d'aller étudier chez Samantha. Mes cheveux me tombaient librement dans le dos et le lien en cuir que j'utilisais pour les attacher était noué à mon poigné. J'avais mis un jeans noir et un sweet-shirt de la même teinte que ma peau ou presque qui me collait au corps. Putain de fringues qui rétrécissent au lavage. A moins que je ne me sois encore étoffé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais mis. Je me préparais mon petit déjeuner en faisant le moins de bruit possible et je l'avalais aussi sec. J'étais prêt. Il ne me restait qu'à quitter la maison. Je fermais doucement la porte en sortant et courais jusqu'à la plage. Je restais quelques minutes à regarder la mer noire. A sentir l'air marin sur mon visage. Je prenais une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O**_

POV Edward:

Il était là. Les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, il restait immobile. A ses épaules crispés, je sus qu'il avait sentis ma présence. Je m'approchais en silence. Jacob s'éloigna vers l'arbre mort échoué sur la plage. Il s'assit juste après avoir déposé son sac à même le sol. Je le suivais et m'installais le plus confortablement que je le pus à mon tour.

_Bonjour Jacob.

_Salut.

Il ne me regardait pas. Pas encore. Il fixait l'océan comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Quelques soit les raisons de sa présence, il était là, alors peut-être devrais-je en profiter pour lui proposer simplement mon aide? J'espérais y parvenir sans l'offusquer. En douceur:

_J'ai vu ton dossier scolaire.

_Et Alors?

Aïe. Je commençais mal si j'en jugeais par la sécheresse de sa réponse. Je poursuivais tout de même.

_Jacob, je sais que tes résultats scolaires peuvent être meilleurs. Je pense que c'est une question de mauvaise méthodologie d'apprentissage. Ça ne vient pas de toi mais des techniques pédagogiques que les autres professeurs utilisent.

Je gardais le silence un instant, guettant sa réaction. Je lui laissais le temps d'intégrer mon point de vue et de parvenir à la conclusion qui s'imposait avant de reprendre :

_Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais? Pendant mon cours, tu t'en es très bien sortie. Alors je me suis dit que nous pourrions travailler ensemble à rendre les autres matières aussi facilement compréhensible pour toi.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi. Un vrai sourire éclairait son visage.

_Vous trouvez que je m'en suis bien sortie?

_Evidemment! Je n'ai presque pas eu à intervenir. Tu pourrais tous les épater si facilement, Jacob. Et je pourrais t'y aider si tu le voulais.

Son visage redevint sérieux et il me scrutait en fronçant les sourcils.

_Il est où le piège.

Je riais en répondant:

_Il n'y en a pas. Je t'assure. Je trouve juste dommage de te laisser te débrouiller tout seul alors que tu pourrais être bien meilleur avec de simples cours particuliers.

Son sourire se fit ironique.

_Et c'est vous qui donnerez les cours particuliers, pas vrai?

Je haussais les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

_Si tu as une meilleur idée, je t'écoute. Ceci dit, avec un pédagogue adapté, tu ferais parti des élèves les plus brillants de la réserve.

J'espérais sincèrement que cet argument suffirait à le convaincre. Il parut y réfléchir un moment. Je me doutais que s'il acceptait, je le verrais très souvent. Ce qui n'arrangerait rien à ma probable obsession pour lui, mais qu'y pouvais-je? La part de moi qui souhaitait être un bon professeur m'ordonnait d'aider Jacob. La part la plus rationnelle et prudente de mon être m'intimait de fuir loin de lui. C'est pourquoi je le laissais décider pour nous. S'il refusait mon aide, je n'insisterais pas. Les dés étaient jetés. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres.

_Vous voulez me transformer en premier de la classe?

Une petite lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il se moquait clairement de moi. Je souriais à mon tour.

_Tu ne m'en crois pas capable?

S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre, je jugerais l'avoir vue rougir à cet instant. Il resta silencieux pendant si longtemps que je crus qu'il ne répondrait jamais. Puis, il murmura:

_Je vous crois capable de tout un tas de chose, Monsieur Cullen.

Cette réponse me troubla autant que sa présence. Son corps dégageait une douce chaleur que je pouvais sentir malgré la distance raisonnable qui nous séparait. Ce garçon irradiait littéralement. Je devais me faire violence pour rester immobile. Je ne devais pas me rapprocher de lui. Il fallait rester concentrer sur la discussion, à n'importe quel prix.

_Est-ce que c'est un oui, Monsieur Black?

_Ca m'engage à quoi, exactement?

Je devais bien penser ma réponse. Jusqu'où me laisserait-il aller? Je décidais d'être direct :

_Voilà ce que je te propose. Nous nous retrouvons le soir, après les cours et nous étudions ensemble. Nous comblerons tes lacunes au fur et à mesure s'il y a lieu. Qu'en dis-tu?

_Et ça va me coûter combien ces cours particuliers?

Nous y voilà. Je me doutais que nous viendrions bien vite à ce point de détail. Jacob est un Indien, fier du sang qui coule dans ses veines. Il n'acceptait la charité de personne. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de me rémunérer, autrement il refuserait simplement mon aide. Un paiement qu'il jugerait acceptable. C'était la partie la plus délicate de mon plan. Je me jetais à l'eau, priant pour avoir trouvé la solution à ce problème.

_Et bien… J'avoue que j'aurais besoin de tes connaissances en mécanique. Mais plus que tout, je voudrais connaître ton peuple. Je projette d'écrire un livre sur les Quilleutes. Je t'enseigne ce que je sais, et tu deviens mon guide des coutumes de la tribu.

Il avait l'air surprit. J'esquissais un faible sourire quand il me demanda:

_Alors tout ce que j'aurais à faire c'est une vidange régulière de votre petit bijou et le reste du temps je vous parle de nos anciennes légendes?

_C'est tout ce que je te demande.

J'espérais l'avoir convaincue. Après tout, j'allais bien l'écrire ce livre. J'avais besoin de la collaboration d'un membre de la réserve. Ce que j'avais omit de lui signaler c'est que j'aurais déjà pu bénéficier de l'aide son père ou de Mr Clearwater si j'avais accepté leur offre. Mais je désirais le point de vue d'un Quilleute moderne. Son avis personnel sur la place de la tradition dans le XXIème siècle. Le sujet de ma thèse. Parce que si j'avais obtenu la plus haute distinction dans ma partie, j'aimais par-dessus tout apprendre. L'art, les lettres et surtout l'histoire trouvaient un écho en moi. C'est cette soif de connaissance qui m'avait poussé à recommencer l'université. J'étais un homme de chiffres. Je suis devenu un homme de lettres. Et Jacob était le candidat idéal pour me faire découvrir les us et coutumes de son peuple. Ce que je lui expliquais.

Il m'écouta patiemment. Particulièrement concentré sur mes paroles. Je lui racontais mon désir de faire connaître les richesses culturelles de la tribu et l'importance de son héritage.

J'avais fait attention de garder notre conversation sur un terrain neutre. Occultant son odeur et notre promiscuité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi quelques fois. Il détournait la tête quand il ne pouvait cacher son trouble, lui aussi. Le ciel pâlissait doucement et je voyais un peu mieux les traits de son visage. Nous parlâmes longtemps et la gêne disparut peu à peu. Puis il se senti suffisamment à l'aise pour demander:

_On se pose où, pour étudier?

C'était à mon tour d'hésiter. Je ne voulais pas lui créer d'ennuis. Je pris la décision qui changea le cour de mon existence. Bien que je l'ignorais à ce moment-là:

_Nous pourrions le faire chez moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Il s'inquiéta soudain. Je vis son front se plisser sous le coup de la réflexion. Quand il parla enfin, je sentis mes muscles se relâchés. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de mettre crispé.

_Ça me va. On commence quand?

_Tout de suite si tu veux bien. Puisque tu as emporté tes affaires.

Si ce matin-là j'avais su ce qui nous arriverait par la suite, peut-être l'aurais-je mis en garde. Contre moi, contre lui-même. Mais, pas un seul jour, pas une seule seconde, jamais je n'ai regretté ma décision.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

POV Jacob:

J'avais senti le visage pâle arrivé. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit mais je l'avais sentie jusque dans ma chair. Mes tripes s'étaient d'un coup amusés à faire des loopings dans mon ventre. J'avais retardé le moment de me tourner pour le voir. C'était volontaire. Pas une question de courage. Je voulais juste être prêt. Et quand je l'ai fait…

Bordel. Ouais, j'étais dans la merde grave. Parce que pour ces yeux-là, j'en aurais fait des choses. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, maintenant. Trop tard pour changer d'avis. De toute façon, j'étais pas sûr d'avoir eu le choix. Pas avec lui.

Alors quand il me proposa de m'aider pour les cours, chez lui, tous les soirs j'ai dit oui. Pourtant une part de moi voulait s'enfuir loin de lui. Mais la partie la plus ancienne de mon être, l'instinct animal en moi hurlait à la lune. Et c'était cette part de moi qui me guidait. Me poussait à sourire, à parler. Je devais mobiliser mon cerveau entier pour rester totalement immobile. Parce que si je faisais le moindre geste brusque, je pourrais plus me contrôler et je voulais pas savoir ce que j'aurais fait alors.

Je l'avais écouté parler de mon peuple. Il le faisait avec une telle passion. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas l'un des nôtres. Je voulais l'aider. Faire qu'il nous connaisse mieux. Je me levais lentement et ajustais mon sac sur mon épaule.

_Si vous voulez qu'on s'y mette maintenant, prof, faudra y aller. Mes potes vont pas tardés à rappliquer. Je parlerais à mon père pour votre thèse.

Il déplia un corps aussi grand que le mien et sourit.

_On y va, mais j'aimerais autant que tu ne m'appelles pas Monsieur en dehors des heures de cours. Ça me donne l'impression d'être un vieux grabataire avec des lunettes d'écaille sur le nez.

Il continuait de sourire en me tendant la main:

_Je m'appelle Edward. Et je voudrais que tu utilises mon prénom. Après tout, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi.

Je lui retournais son sourire et serrais sa main:

_Mes amis m'appellent Jake. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jacob en attendant.

Ça l'a fait rire. Je me focalisais dessus pour oublier la brulure de sa paume dans la mienne. Je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher. Il finit par détacher ses doigts et je baissais lentement le bras. Nous avons regagné la route et il me parla de son enfance, des vacances qu'il avait passé à Forks. Je l'écoutais en silence, riant de ses anecdotes amusantes. Nous avons coupé par la forêt sur un sentier qui serpentait jusque chez lui. Un sentier que je connaissais bien pour m'y être promené avec mes potes. J'avais déjà vu sa maison.

Elle était immense, sur trois niveaux. Complètement intégré à la végétation, faite de bois et de verre. Parfaite. Mais l'intérieur était beaucoup trop classe. Un vrai musée. Les tableaux, le mobilier, tout donnait ce sentiment de marcher en plein milieu d'œuvres d'arts hors de prix. Le genre de piaule qui en jette un max. Impressionnant. Je poussais un sifflement admiratif:

_Bordel, manque plus que le cordon rouge qui délimite le circuit et le guide pour compléter le tableau. J'ai peur de casser un truc si je bouge une oreille.

_Figure-toi que la villa reste assez soft par rapport à notre maison à Manhattan. Mon père a tenté de contenir l'enthousiasme de maman ici. Elle adore les antiquités. Nous allons à l'étage. Tu viens?

Je le suivais dans les escaliers en levant les yeux au ciel:

_Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'on ait la même définition du mot soft, toi et moi. Et si tu cherches bien dans un dico, je suis pas sûr que la photo de ta villa soit l'illustration que je choisirais pour expliquer correctement ce mot.

_Tout est une question de perspective, Jacob.

_Ouais, c'est ça. On lui dira.

Ça l'a fait marrer. Au troisième étage, il ouvrit une porte et j'entrais dans une pièce claire, immense. Tout l'étage était le domaine d'Edward. Sur un planché de bois sombre, trônait un piano à queue laqué noir, des étagères de bois précieux pleines de livres, un écran géant fixé au mur, des centaines de CD, un immense lit à baldaquin, un grand bureau encombré de documents avec un ordinateur portable, une cheminée en marbre blanc devant un canapé de cuir et des baies vitrés pratiquement partout. Une cloison en verre gravé traversait la pièce et je la contournais pour me retrouver dans la salle d'eau. Je n'en avais jamais vue de pareille. Je savais même pas que ça pouvait exister. Le sol était de pierre ou d'ardoise polie. Comme la vasque et la baignoire. Quoi que… baignoire n'est pas le terme idéal. C'est plutôt comme si on avait creusé un trou par terre. Il y avait trois petites marches pour y descendre et un système d'irrigation au plafond qui, une fois ouvert, donnait l'impression de prendre sa douche sous la pluie. Impression renforcé par les murs inexistants. Il y avait des vitres tout autour. On se croirait en pleine forêt avec les plantes en pot et la végétation dehors. Après avoir fait le tour de sa « chambre », je revenais vers lui.

_Waouh, c'est plus grand que chez moi. C'est là qu'on va bosser?

Il avait les bras croisé sur le torse et courbait un coin de ses lèvres en un demi-sourire amusé.

_Tu préfères le bureau ou la cheminée? Je pourrais sortir une belle peau de bête pour qu'on s'y allonge.

_Hilarant, Monsieur Cullen. Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu veux?

Il s'approcha du bureau et empilait les feuilles pour les mettre dans un coin :

_Installe-toi, je reviens. J'en ai pour une minute.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il ouvrit une porte de son dressing, prit quelques vêtements au hasard et entra dans la salle d'eau. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche à deux pas de moi! Merde! « Baisse la tête, Black. Putain, ne regarde pas. Ne matte surtout pas ton prof à poil sous la douche. » Trop tard. La paroi de verre était opaque et il n'avait pas allumé. Il faisait encore assez sombre pour m'éviter de le voir clairement mais c'était suffisant pour distinguer les contours de son corps. Et ça m'a salement remué de le voir. Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux. Je suivais chacun de ses gestes. Et quand il commença à se savonner, je me tortillais sur la chaise. J'avais chaud, je respirais plus vite et ma main tira sur la couture avant de mon jeans. J'avais besoin de plus de place dans mon fute. Ça me rendait nerveux. Ce mec était torride. Je l'ai regardé sans perdre une seule miette du spectacle. Et j'imaginais mes mains à la place des siennes. Partout sur lui. Je voulais le caresser. Faire durcir chaque muscle de se corps parfait. Laisser courir mes doigts sur sa chair. Voir glisser la mousse sur sa peau jusqu'au bas de son dos. Me coller à lui pour l'amener doucement au plaisir. Le goûter et entendre ses soupirs. Le prendre dans ma bouche et le faire gémir et crier. J'avais envie de tout ça. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Et c'était dur de m'interdire de le rejoindre. Quand il revint vers moi je m'étais toujours pas calmé.

Je sais qu'on a étudié mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi on a parlé. Son odeur me déconcentrait. Je suivais du regard les gouttes d'eaux qui se perdaient dans le tissu de son sweet. J'imaginais cette main qui me tendait un stylo, sur les boutons de mon jeans. Je contemplais cette bouche qui me parlait, libérant la pression de mon corps à l'endroit où j'avais mal. Je rêvais que ces dents mordent ma chair. J'étais dans la merde, grave.

Je fini par sortir de mon trip pour me concentrer sur les explications d'Edward. Et je me détendis doucement. Deux heures plus tard, il décida que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. Je poussais discrètement un soupir de soulagement. Ça n'avait pas été facile de me calmer aussi prêt de lui. J'avais atteint mes limites. Quelques minutes de plus et je me serais jeté sur Edward comme un sauvage.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en me rappelant de venir le lendemain après les cours. J'acquiesçais. Pas moyen d'ouvrir la bouche. J'avais trop peur des sons qui pourraient franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Je rentrais chez moi au pas de course. Non, je ne fuyais pas. Je m'appliquais en m'en convaincre le reste de la journée. Mais surtout, je reléguais l'épisode de la douche dans un coin obscur de mon cerveau. J'y penserais quand je serais prêt.

**_Quelques commentaires?_**

**_*A celles qui sont allées au ciné voir Breaking Dawn part2 : Parmi vous, qui a flippé vers la fin? MOIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

_Merci pour les futures reviews ;)_


	7. Chapter 7: Carpe Diem!

**Les personnages appartiennent à S.** **Meyer**

_Je me tais, Have Fun ;)_

**Chapitre7 : Carpe Diem.**

POV Jacob:

Putain ce que je peux haïr les mardis.

J'ai été le voir courir sur la plage ce matin. Ouais, je sais, c'est pathétique. J'avais pensé à mon prof toute la journée d'hier, je l'avais eu en cours et j'étais allé étudier chez lui le soir. Pourtant, ce matin j'étais à l'endroit habituel et j'attendais de le voir. Pathétique.

Après l'avoir quitté, la première fois où on s'est vu, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu, de réfléchir seul. Et la conclusion de toute ma putain de réflexion ne m'avait pas exactement transporté de joie, sur le moment.

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'allais chez lui tous les soirs après les cours. Trois semaines que je me planquais pour le voir courir tous les matins à l'aube. Trois semaines que je passais à me rendre un peu plus dingue de lui chaque fois qu'il apparaissait quelque part. Parce que j'avais fini par me rendre compte que je l'avais dans la peau. J'avais fini par accepter mon état de manque.

Quand je ne le voyais pas, je devenais le pire cauchemar de mes potes. C'était dur de rester avec eux. Les répet' pour le bal de promo, les parties de Beach-soccer, les ballades dans la forêt, j'avais du mal. Parce qu'il n'était pas là. Parce que c'était des moments que je passais loin de lui.

J'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur, de frôler sa peau.

Edward. Il jouait du piano pour moi. Souvent. Pendant que je potassais mes cours, il jouait. En fait, peut-être qu'il le faisait pas juste pour moi et je faisais bien gaffe à pas donner l'impression que je l'écoutais. Mais, j'étais là et ses doigts caressaient les touches noires et blanches. Alors, dans ma tête, je m'imaginais qu'il ne jouait rien que pour moi.

Parfois, il s'appuyait sur le dos de ma chaise et lisait par-dessus mon épaule. Son visage était si proche du mien que j'aurais pu poser mes lèvres sur sa joue rien qu'en tournant légèrement la tête. Dans ces moments-là, je cessais de respirer. Parce qu'un homme qui sent si bon, c'est un appel au viol. Et je devais mobiliser toute ma volonté pour rester immobile.

Moi, tout ce que je voulais à la base, c'était lui trouver des défauts. Bin je cherchais encore.

Edward était parfait. Et j'avais plongé comme un con. C'était un aller simple pour Désir-Island. Et je me battais très fort pour éviter d'emménager dans la capitale : Lovetown.

Putain, j'avais rien vu venir…

_Deux semaines plus tôt :_

_Bonsoir Jacob.

_Salut, mec.

J'étais arrivé chez lui directement après les cours. Essoufflé par la course à travers les bois, je me tenais sur le seuil de la villa. Il me fit entrer et comme d'habitude, on est monté dans sa chambre pour étudier.

_Tu es en avance, aujourd'hui. Un problème?

_Aucun. Sauf que j'ai un message de mon père pour toi. Le conseil se réunira à la fin du mois. C'est la pleine lune. On le fait toujours pendant la pleine lune. Et papa à accepter que tu viennes.

Je leur avais parlé du projet d'Edward. Je le lui avais promis après tout. Harry et mon père avaient finalement décidés d'inviter mon prof pour qu'Edward entende nos légendes. Papa me l'avait annoncé le matin même. Toute la journée, j'avais dû me retenir de le lui dire. Je voulais attendre d'être seul avec mon visage pâle.

_Je viendrais te prendre et on ira ensemble au conseil. Si t'es toujours d'accord, bien sûr.

J'ai vu son sourire. Et quand il souriait, j'avais l'impression que tous mes os se dissolvaient. Ça me rendait complétement dingue.

_J'en serais honorer, Jacob. Dis à ton père que je serais là. Et je te remercie de m'y accompagner.

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et l'avait serré doucement sur ces derniers mots. Et la chaleur du contact s'est concentrée en boule compact dans mon ventre. C'était toujours comme ça quand il posait la main sur moi. Et bien-sûr, juste après, ça réveillait une partie bien plus au sud de mon anatomie. Inutile de préciser qu'une bosse pareille dans mon jeans, c'était pas le genre de truc facile à planquer. Je sais pas comment ça se passe pour les filles mais nous, les mecs, ça nous fait super mal de pas pouvoir nous soulager. Imaginez-vous vous payer une putain de crampe. Pas fun comme plan. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à aller régulièrement dans sa salle de bain. C'est pas la honte totale, ça? Edward devait penser que j'avais la vessie capricieuse. Mais j'avais vraiment pas le choix.

Je lui ai donc demandé la permission d'utiliser ses toilettes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon « petit » problème.

_Fais comme chez toi, Jacob. Tu connais le chemin.

Ouais, je connais merci bien. Je l'avais vu y aller prendre sa douche la première fois où j'étais venu à la villa. Et j'en gardais un souvenir très… humide. Seulement voilà, il n'y avait pas de porte et question discrétion, c'était pas le top non plus. Surtout que le seul mur entre lui et moi c'était une paroi en verre. Opaque et gravée mais quand même une putain de paroi en verre. Et si moi j'avais pu le mater sous la douche, lui, il serait aux premières loges pour me voir me caresser dans sa salle d'eau. Point positif? Debout devant les toilettes, on est dos à la chambre. Mais ça ne changeait absolument rien au fait qu'il devinera très bien ce que j'étais en train de faire si il jetait un œil de mon côté.

Je courais presque m'isoler aux toilettes. Je respirais un bon coup, histoire de me calmer un peu. Nada. J'étais si dur que j'avais la sensation d'avoir le sexe complètement engorgé. Et ça poussait fort comme si ça voulait se barrer tout seul de mon boxer. Je regardais ma braguette tout en maudissant copieusement mon membre récalcitrant. Comment j'allais me sortir de là? C'est à cet instant précis que je l'ai entendu jouer pour la première fois. De la musique classique. Quelque chose de tendre, de doux, me faisant ressentir un appel à la luxure.

J'ai fermé les yeux et baissé la tête. Je me suis laissé envahir par la musique. Elle m'a remplie. J'imaginais Edward penché sur le clavier. J'imaginais ses longs doigts fins créant la mélodie. Ma main s'est glissée d'elle-même vers le bouton que j'ai défais. Lentement, je me suis libéré et mes doigts se sont enroulés autour de ma chair dressé. Les mouvements furent lents. Je me caressais au rythme de la musique. Et c'est les doigts d'Edward que j'imaginais à la place des miens. J'imaginais son haleine chaude au creux de mon cou. Je m'appuyais contre le mur en face de moi et courbais le dos sous l'afflux des sensations qui m'assaillait. Je mordais mes lèvres si fort pour retenir mes gémissements. Je tentais de calmer mon souffle erratique. De la lave en fusion coulait dans mes veines, charriant un torrent de plaisir pur. J'aurais voulu hurler son nom. Parce que c'est lui que j'imaginais. C'est son visage que j'avais devant les yeux. C'est sa bouche qui m'engloutissait. C'était sa langue, ses dents sur moi et bordel, c'était tellement bon. J'allais de plus en plus vite, je me caressais de plus en plus fort. Tous les muscles crispés dans l'attente de la délivrance. Je bloquais ma mâchoire pour garder en moi la litanie suppliciée de son prénom, comme une prière qui me conduirait à la jouissance. Dans ma tête, c'était plein de « Edward, pitié… J'y suis presque. T'arrêtes pas. » Et il n'arrêta pas. Il jouait pour moi. Les notes s'égrenaient au rythme de mes poussés. J'aurais voulu m'enfoncer en lui et le faire hurler. Je voulais son corps contre le mien, je voulais sa peau glissant sur ma peau. Je le voulais. Je n'ai pas pu retenir la faible plainte qui franchît le seuil de mes lèvres. Ni la sueur qui perlait à mon front. Ni l'ouragan qui me dévasta et qui me fit exploser en longue giclée puissante sur le mur en face de moi.

Il me fallut quelques minute pour me reprendre et tout nettoyer. Effacer les traces du plaisir solitaire que je m'étais donné en pensant à Edward. Je me lavais les mains et passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage rouge. Il plaqua la dernière note de Moonlight Sonata quand je revins enfin m'assoir derrière le bureau.

Je me sentais mieux mais je n'osais pas le regarder. J'avais un peu peur d'avoir manqué de discrétion. Quand il s'agissait de lui, je n'étais pas vraiment silencieux.

Edward s'approcha et on s'est remis au boulot. Tout avait l'air normal. Comme s'il ne c'était rien passé.

_Retour au présent :_

J'en ai fait des pauses-pipi depuis. Quelques fois j'attendais qu'il se mette au piano avant d'aller me faire du bien, ou alors j'y allais et il se mettait à jouer dès que j'entrais dans la salle d'eau.

C'était un truc que je faisais souvent en tout cas. Quand il était près de moi, ma libido me la jouait Diable de Tasmanie. Je l'avais dans la peau, ce mec. Putain, je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu et j'avais rien vu venir.

Je commençais mes devoirs en écoutant les conseils du prof le plus sexe de l'univers mais je peux pas dire que j'étais vraiment concentré. En fait, je fixais les yeux d'Edward. Ou ses lèvres. Il ne remarquait rien du tout. Je n'avais qu'à hocher la tête de temps en temps. Il faut dire que j'avais fait des putains de progrès en classe. Je n'avais plus besoin de son aide mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu arrêter mes cours particuliers.

La raison en était simple:

Ça faisait pas mal de jours que je pensais à la nature de mes sentiments pour Mister C. Je voulais être seul pour y penser tranquille. J'avais quelques difficultés à parvenir à m'éloigner de mes potes mais j'y étais finalement arrivé. C'est déjà pas pratique d'écarter la bande de boy qui me colle au basque en temps normal. Alors pour une fois que je le pouvais, je n'hésitais pas une seconde à les planter pour réfléchir.

Pour être honnête, je ne fais pas parti de ceux qui rament pour ce trouver une copine. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Je plais. Que ce soit pour ma gueule ou pour ma position dans la tribu, les filles me tannent pour avoir un rencard. Je ne me plains pas, je suis à un âge où les mecs se foutent de savoir si une relation est superficielle ou intéressée. Si j'étais le genre d'homme à avoir un tableau de chasse, je serais le plus heureux des mâles. Sauf que je suis pas comme ça. Je ne lierais pas mon avenir à une femme qui ne pense qu'à devenir la future épouse du chef de la tribu, ou à une fille qui ne fait que baver sur ma plastique. Franchement, je ne sais pas quelle est la pire des deux situations. Mais côté sexe, je suis pas un noceur. La baise pour la baise, c'est pas ma came. Alors jusqu'à présent, je flirtais un peu, vaguement et basta. C'est la première fois qu'un mec me faisait de l'effet. Du coup, je me suis dit que ça ne devait être QUE sexuel, n'est-ce pas? Comme un genre de phase qu'on traverse à la puberté? Un espèce d'expérience homo qu'on fait tous au moins une fois à l'université. Ça pouvait être ça, non? J'avais envie de lui. Et si ça me prenait autant la tête c'est parce qu'on avait pas couché ensemble. Donc, en toute logique, si je passais à l'acte, Edward cesserait d'être mon obsession personnelle. Une fois que je l'aurais culbuté, je pourrais passer à autre chose. Comme redevenir moi. Simple, efficace, évident.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution et je la pris sans hésitation: Je décidais donc de séduire Edward Cullen.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOo oooooooOOOOOOOooooooo OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

POV Edward:

La nouvelle que venait de m'annoncer Jacob ne me surprenait nullement. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation Bill, Harry et moi. Je n'attendais que l'occasion de participer à leur prochaine réunion. J'avais hâte d'entendre les légendes de la tribu Quilleute, mais bien plus encore, de voir Jacob parmi les siens. Je tenais à saisir l'expression de son visage, entendre sa voix entonner les chants traditionnels, être à ses côtés lors de ces assemblées nocturnes séculaires.

Cependant, ce fut la joie infinie qui éclairait ses traits qui me surprirent.

Nous avions appris à nous connaître. Nous parlions souvent ensemble de ses amis, de son enfance. Il avait quelques anecdotes croustillantes concernant la fille du Shérif du Comté. Nous riions beaucoup, discutions de tout et nous avions bon nombre de point commun. Parfois même, nous nous disputions en comparant les mérites respectifs de la pizza et des hamburgers. Ce garçon ne savait pas se nourrir. Mais depuis quelques temps, mon élève particulier se comportait étrangement en ma présence. Il était toujours aussi poli, il s'appliquait de manière évidente et ses notes s'en ressentaient. Néanmoins, Jacob semblait se contracter dès lors que je me trouvais près de lui. Il inspirait plus profondément quand je me trouvais à proximité. Je voyais bien souvent ses poings se crisper régulièrement. Sans raison aucune. Mais le plus étonnant restait les innombrables excursions qu'il faisait dans la salle de bain à chacune de ses visites. Il m'a fallu quelques jours pour réaliser la conduite singulière du Quilleute.

_Une dizaine de jours plus tôt:_

Une fois de plus, Jacob se précipitait derrière la paroi qui séparait la pièce. Il agissait comme si une armée d'Amazones le poursuivait et que sa priorité était de mettre sa virilité en lieu sûr en crainte d'une éventuelle castration. Je m'interrogeais. Ce garçon était-il malade? Une intoxication alimentaire peut-être? Je m'en voulais un peu de le faire travailler dans cette condition. Je me mettais au piano et commençais un morceau de Debussy qui avait ma préférence. Cette mélodie lui éviterait de se trouver dans l'embarras si d'aventure un silence trop important me renseignerait sur ses activités… humaines. Je lui accordais donc quelques instants pour lui permettre de se débarrasser de ce qui encombrait son estomac ou sa vessie. J'avais remarqué la sueur qui glissait sur sa tempe et ses épaules raides sitôt que je m'approchais de lui.

Ne le voyant pas revenir, je commençais malgré tout à m'inquiéter. S'était-il évanouit? Assis sur le banc de mon piano je me tournais légèrement dans sa direction pour m'apercevoir qu'il était toujours debout au fond de la pièce. Je distinguais vaguement sa silhouette mais ce fut suffisant pour reconnaître sa position alarmante au-dessus des toilettes. Il s'y tenait courbé, une main appuyée sur le mur, les épaules voutées et la tête basse. Sa main libre semblait crispée sur son ventre.

Seigneur, Jacob se sentait mal.

Instinctivement, je me levais pour lui porter secours. Sur le moment, je n'avais d'autre intention que de l'aider. Je m'approchais sans bruit, ne voulant pas lui faire peur et entrais discrètement dans la salle d'eau. Par tous les saints du paradis, que je sois damné si je m'attendais à un tel spectacle.

D'abord, j'ai entendu son souffle précipité. Puis une faible plainte. Je l'entendais déglutir péniblement et la partie objective de mon cerveau n'a pu interpréter ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. Probablement que je m'y refusais. Mais les mouvement saccadés de son poignet et le bruit de chair humide qui claque ne laissaient aucun doute sur les activités de Jacob. Mon élève, le Quilleute qui était pour moi la représentation du fantasme sexuel ultime se donnait du plaisir chez moi.

Cette découverte me fit perdre tous mes moyens. En une seconde, je me figeais.

Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux. Mes pieds se sont soudain enracinés au sol. Je restais là, les oreilles, la bouches et les yeux grands ouverts. Ce que je ne pouvais voir, je l'imaginais. Sa main immense aux longs doigts recourbés sur la colonne de chair qu'il massait frénétiquement. Les prémisses de la jouissance qui emperlait le gland rouge et frémissant. Sa paume qui l'enserrait dans un rapide va-et-vient le faisant gémir et se son rauque et sensuel me procurant des frissons sur la peau. J'imaginais ses paupières serrés, sa bouche entre-ouverte et son visage transformé par le feu du plaisir. J'imaginais tout cela et bien plus encore.

Comme j'aurais aimé l'aider à atteindre la délivrance. Sentir le fluide épais et blanc couler au fond de ma gorge. Fixer mes yeux dans les siens au moment où il se libérerait dans ma bouche et connaître enfin le goût intime de sa peau. J'humectais mes lèvres sèches et retenais mon propre gémissement. Lui, ne s'encombra pas de cet insignifiant détail:

_Putain, Ed…

Je vis sa main sur le mur se fermer et au grondement qui franchit ses lèvres, je compris qu'il avait jouis. Je m'éclipsais doucement des lieus et retournais à ma place. Ce n'ai qu'une fois aussi derrière mon piano que je me souvenais qu'il avait dit mon prénom.

_Retour au présent:_

Ce jour-là, j'ai su que Jacob me désirait autant que j'avais soif de lui.

Depuis, je ne cessais de le frôler et ces effleurements, même innocent, le faisait se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Toujours.

Je testais sa résistance, me demandant combien de temps il pourrait rester de marbre. Espérant en mon fort intérieur que le Quilleute ne possédait pas un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Et cela ne se faisait pas sans mal puisque je me mettais moi-même dans une situation pour le moins embarrassante. Mais je m'en arrangeais. Après tout, je me soulageais toutes les nuits en criant son nom.

Ce petit jeu durait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Jacob avait une volonté admirable. Il ne succombait pas. Je me délectais chaque jours de le voir si tendu. Je savourais la vue de son corps si parfait. Je l'observais quand il se croyait à l'abri de mon regard se mordre la lèvre et soupirer de frustration. Je jubilais. Cette entreprise de séduction nous procurait autant de souffrance que de plaisir. Nous nous étions rapprochés doucement. Naturellement. Nous étions maintenant des amis. Et la tension palpable qui crépitait souvent entre nous, ne faisait que rajouter à la montée du désir qui signerait bientôt notre reddition. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne finisse par céder.

Parce que Jacob Black s'était caressé en pensant à moi…

_Les choses se précisent un peu pour nos deux bombes... Et ça va empirer, bien-sûr..._

_Combien de temps Jake tiendra avant de sauter sur Edward? Les paries sont ouverts!_

_Mes amies, à vos reviews! Prêtes? PARTE!_


	8. Chapter 8: Chienne de vie!

**Un milliers de plates excuses aux lectrices de "Tu m'as appris". _ Je suis vraiment vraiment très en retard et je demande humblement pardon_**_. _

_Voilà le chapitre 8 J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vous verrez que ça se précise entre nos deux héros et la présence d'un autre personnage. Le roulage de pèle n'est pas bien loin et je dois avouer qu'à partir de là, les choses vont s'accélérer pour Jake et Ed._

_Merci à toutes les reviewveuses de cette fic. Les compliments me sont allés droit au coeur. Je répondrais à toutes et fais un clin d'oeil aux anonymes (MERCI LES FILLES)_

_/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/_

**Chapitre 8 : Chienne de vie!**

POV Seth:

Jacob avait l'air bizarre ces derniers temps. Il était pas concentré, silencieux, il avait l'air complètement à l'ouest. Ses potes le charriaient sans arrêt et lui il laissait glisser. C'était flippant. Parce que d'habitude, ce mec avait toujours un truc à dire pour vanner ses potes. Même que si la vanne était une discipline olympique, Jake deviendrait médaillé d'or tous les quatre ans! Mais là, rien.

On avait du mal à le croiser: il jouait la fille de l'air. Embry avait fini par révéler que Jake devenait un crack en cours comme si c'était la pire des offenses. Moi, je comprenais pas pourquoi il le prenait comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, ça devrait lui faire plaisir que son meilleur pote ait enfin les notes qu'il mérite, non?

Pour résumer, on ne voyait plus Jake aussi souvent qu'avant et quand il était là, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Même pendant les répét'.

Ceci dit, j'avais pu lui parler de mon idée pour la chanson du bal de fin d'année. Bon d'accord, il m'avait regardé comme si je lui avais demandé son bras droit en cadeau pour noël, mais il m'avait promis d'y réfléchir et de me donner sa réponse bientôt. Sauf que je ne savais pas s'il avait dit ça parce qu'il hésitait à me dire non de suite et qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps avant de refuser, ou s'il allait vraiment y réfléchir. Il ne m'avait pas envoyé bouler, c'était déjà une petite victoire. Avec un peu de chance, je finirais par avoir gain de cause.

N'empêche, l'état de Jake m'inquiétait vraiment. Va savoir pourquoi. Ce mec n'avait pas besoin qu'un Quilleute se fasse du mauvais sang pour lui. N'empêche, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai commencé à l'observer.

L'avantage d'être petit (ce qui est malheureusement mon cas) c'est que je peux me glisser partout sans qu'on me voie. Alors, j'ai commencé à filer Jacob. Sérieux, je pense que s'il avait été dans son état normal, je me serais fait prendre avant d'avoir pu dire « Totem », mais Jake n'avait pas la forme. Il n'a jamais rien remarqué. Alors, je l'ai suivie. Partout où il allait, j'étais comme une ombre mouvante dans son sillage. J'ai appris un paquet de truc sur lui! Des trucs top comme le fait qu'il rendait visite de temps en temps à son ancien prof de math. Il lui faisait les courses, discutait avec lui, rangeait un peu sa maison. Il portait des réserves de bois aux veuves de la tribu, s'occupait de leurs petits travaux de bricolages. Des trucs qu'on savait tous qu'il faisait en tant que futur chef de tribu.

J'ai aussi appris des choses que j'ignorais.

Tous les soirs, après les cours, Jake se dirigeait vers la forêt où il disparaissait pendant deux heures. Et comme j'étais devenue son siamois invisible, j'ai découvert qu'il rencontrait le nouveau. Le visage pâle qui donnait des cours à la Push. Il allait chez lui et c'était pas bien sorcier de deviner ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Voilà comment j'ai appris par quel moyen Jake était devenu un crack en cours. Il avait un prof particulier, tout simplement. Ça m'a fait sourire. Si les autres l'apprenaient, ils se feraient un plaisir de le vanner pendant des années. Ou pire, pour le reste de sa vie. Aucune chance qu'ils l'apprennent par moi. Je tiens à ma peau et je la trouve très bien là où elle est.

Mais j'ai aussi appris des choses que j'aurais aimé ne jamais connaître… Des choses que je ne savais pas existé parmi nous. Des choses qu'on m'avait cachées. Un mensonge que je comprenais, finalement. J'ai appris l'impuissance.

C'est un sentiment destructeur pour un Quilleute. Nous vivons en communauté. Nous sommes un peuple fier d'anciens guerriers respectés. Nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Toujours. Et savoir que l'un d'entre nous souffre sans pouvoir l'aider c'est une putain de chierie, comme le dirait Jake. L'impuissance. Je m'étais encore jamais frotté à ce sentiment, auparavant. J'avais pas conscience de ma chance. Parce que pour moi, Jake est une sorte de super-héros, un indestructible être supérieur, un monument de bonté, l'essence de la bravoure et du courage. Tout ça, je le savais. Sauf que je ne savais pas à quel point c'était vrai…

Cet après-midi-là, j'avais suivi Jake jusqu'aux écarts de la réserve. Il allait chez Sam. Et ça, ça m'a étonné.

On savait tous que Jake et Sam ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Jake était à peine plus âgé que moi la première fois où ils se sont tous les deux mis sur la gueule. Après ça, ils pouvaient pas être l'un à côté de l'autre sans en venir aux poings.

Sam n'était pas vraiment une grosse brute, mais il faisait peur. Les petits le fuyait, les ados étaient mal à l'aise en sa présence. Mais les adultes l'avaient à la bonne. Jacob était le seul à le défier. Quand Jake est arrivé au secondaire ça a empiré. Sam n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer. Alors ils en sont venus aux mains. Ils ont fini par être convoqués au conseil et finalement il a été décidé que les deux Quilleutes devaient se réconcilier et apprendre à se connaître pour que les bagarres cessent. C'est Sam qui a eu l'idée de prendre des cours de guitare avec Jake. Mon pote était déjà le meilleur à 14 ans. Les membres du conseil ont trouvés l'idée géniale et Jake a été obligé d'obéir. Les leçons avaient pour but de les aidés à se rapprocher. J'étais trop petit pour comprendre quoi que ce soit à cette époque. C'est ma sœur qui m'a tout raconté. Léa était raide dingue de Sam. Moi, tant que Sam restait loin de moi, ça m'allais. Il me fichait la trouille. Donc, quand Jake a filé sa première raclée à Sam, il est devenu une légende dans la tribu. Même si ils ne se tapaient plus dessus, on savait bien que ses deux-là se mélangeaient aussi bien que l'eau et l'huile. Léa avait avoué que c'est sa faute s'ils se supportaient pas. D'après ma sœur, Jake avait eu le béguin pour elle et Sam lui avait demandé de se tenir loin de sa nana. Ca l'avait énervé et ils s'étaient battus. Je croyais que c'était vrai. Léa ne m'aurait jamais menti. Je l'avais cru! J'étais stupide…

_**OoOoOoOoOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOo ooooooooOoOoOoOoOo**_

POV Jacob:

Trois ans. Trois putains d'années que ça dure. Je croyais avoir réussis à le faire quitter la réserve. J'avais fermé ma gueule je m'étais arranger pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Je croyais avoir réussi. Merde! Pourquoi il était revenu, bordel!

Question idiote. Je savais pourquoi il était revenu. Et j'étais bien le seul à le savoir.

J'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller chez Sam. Ni aujourd'hui, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Mais j'avais pas le choix. Je trainais des pieds en chemin. Le pire, c'est que je pourrais pas aller voir mon visage pâle après ça. Je serais pas en état. Il me faudrait un moment pour me remettre d'un rencard avec Sam. Leçon de guitare, mon cul ouais. Mais c'était le deal: je passais une heure avec lui et il se tenait tranquille. Alors quand il m'avait sonné, j'avais rappliqué comme un brave petit toutou. Il était revenu. J'avais foiré mon coup.

Y avait pas moyen de fuir. Nulle part où aller. J'avais un putain de connard pervers à affronter et je devais le faire. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je n'avais plus l'âge qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Mais il restait les autres. C'est mon boulot de les protéger. De les mettre à l'abri. Il allait demander quelque chose en échange ce salop. Et moi, pauvre cloche que je suis, je vais tranquillement me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Chienne de vie.

Je trainais vraiment des pieds. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me trouver là, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pas que Sam me fasse peur, hein. Ce connard ne valait pas le coton dans lequel il glissait son cul. Mais j'aurais juste aimé avoir pu l'éloigner définitivement des Quilleutes. A vie.

Devant sa porte, je respirais un bon coup avant de frapper. Et dire qu'en ce moment-même j'aurais pu être de l'autre côté de la forêt, à écouter mon visage pâle jouer du piano rien que pour moi. Je me répète mais putain de chienne de vie !

_Tiens, Jacob ! Je t'attendais plus tôt. C'est pas une bonne idée de me faire poiroter comme ça, tu sais ?

Voilà le genre de salut qu'il m'a lancé quand il a ouvert la porte. J'aurais voulu lui mettre direct un uppercut en pleine face mais je devais la jouer gentleman.

_Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord, Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel !

Bon, pour le côté gentleman on repassera mais j'avais gardé mes poings dans mes poches. Je ne peux pas être parfait !

_T'excites pas tout seul mon vieux, je suis revenu au milieu des miens. Je ne fais rien de mal, Jake.

Fais chier ! Je déteste quand il m'appel comme ça et il le sait :

_Redis-le encore et je te jure que tu prends mon poing sur la gueule.

Toute la rage que j'avais en moi je l'ai mis dans ces mots. Et je l'ai vu blêmir d'un coup. Je lui faisais peur ! La classe. Tout n'était pas perdu finalement.

_C'est bon Black, calme toi.

Ça, j'avais bien du mal à le faire. Ce connard me demandait de me calmer. Sérieux, il me prend pour un cocker.

_Je te le redemande Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici

_Putain Black, j'ai tué personne ! Les Quilleutes sont les miens aussi.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je voudrais vraiment avoir un peu moins de testostérone dans les veines. Parce que là tout de suite, ça me démangeait grave d'exploser la tronche de Sam sur sa foutu porte et lui faire traverser tout le continent à grand coup de pompe dans le cul jusqu'à ce que ses fesses lui ressortent par les yeux.

_Tu n'as tué personne ?! Et c'est ça ta défense ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas mort ? Tu me dégoute Sam.

J'avais envie de vomir. Pour de vrai. Ce mec me faisait horreur.

_Ecoute, je ne toucherais personne. Je ne leur parlerais même pas. J'ai changé, tu sais ! Je ne bosse plus pour eux.

_Et je dois te croire sur parole ?

Ma voix suintait l'ironie. Même s'il me prouvait que les gosses étaient en sécurité avec lui dans les parages en le jurant sur la tombe de sa mère, je ne l'aurais pas crût. Je lui avais fait confiance une fois. Une seule putain de fois et on avait perdu le petit Nikan.

_Laisse-moi une chance de me racheter, Black. Le conseil sait que je suis là. Tu ne peux pas aller contre la volonté du conseil.

_Donne-moi juste une occasion de le faire. Une seule. Et tu verras que je peux accomplir des miracles.

C'est sur ces mots que je me suis cassé. Merde ! Je l'avais vraiment mauvaise. J'avais pu sauver la dernière victime de Sam. Pour les autres c'était trop tard. Ils avaient été brisés, salis et m'avaient supplié de les oublier, de faire comme s'ils étaient morts. Sam avait déjà fait tant de mal. Il avait promis de ne plus jamais revenir. C'était le prix de mon silence. Et j'avais cédé.

J'allais garder Sam à l'œil. Au moindre soupçon, je le virerais proprement décision du Grand Conseil ou pas. Il ne ferait plus jamais de mal aux membres les plus faibles de la tribu.

Putain, j'étais crevé. Complètement naze. Je me sentais vieux et inutile. Et coupable aussi. J'avais besoin… En fait, j'avais vraiment besoin de le voir. Sentir son odeur. Ecouter sa musique. Me remplir de lui. De sa présence. Fermer les yeux et ne plus penser.

Je m'éloignais de la maison de Sam. Lentement parce que la confrontation m'avait bouffée toute mon énergie. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais devant chez lui. J'avais loupé notre rendez-vous, je ne savais pas s'il était là, ni même quoi lui dire. Mais j'étais là et j'avais besoin de le voir.

_**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoOoOoOoOo**_

POV Edward :

Jacob n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. J'avais d'abord pensé à un simple retard mais après plusieurs dizaine de minutes je m'étais rendu à l'évidence : il ne viendrait tout simplement plus.

Il n'avait jamais manqué un seul jour d'étude et bien qu'il n'en ait plus vraiment besoin, il continuait de se présenter chaque jour devant ma porte et montait s'installer pour étudier. Nous avions de très intéressantes conversations. Parfois je lui conseillais un roman que j'avais aimé et après me l'avoir emprunté, nous en discutions quand il l'avait fini. Ce jeune homme avait une telle soif de connaissance.

J'avais appris à le connaitre. Et il me fascinait. Je m'efforçais de ne voir en lui qu'un simple élève de ma classe. De toutes mes forces, je ne voulais voir que cette facette de nos rapports. Hélas…

Parfois il portait un sweet noire à même la peau qu'il ne zippait qu'à moitié. Toute cette peau doré et brillante que j'avais sous les yeux m'empêchait souvent de me noyer dans la profondeur de ses orbes chocolat. Il était l'essence de l'hédonisme. Un appel à la luxure. Un vibrant hommage à la célébration de la sensualité. Dieu, que ce garçon était beau. Parfait. Sublime.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour limiter nos rencontre mais quel que soit le sujet, tout me ramenais à lui. Des problèmes de plomberies ? « Vous inquiétez pas M'sieur Cullen, Jake viendra vous arranger ça. Moi je peux pas venir, je suis en ville chez les Mitchell. Je l'appel tout de suite. » Le bois venait à manquer ? « Jake viendra vous le livrer après l'école, M'sieur Cullen. Vous en faites pas, il fait ça pour tout le monde ici. » Même l'épicière s'était joint à l'avis général : « Faut pas vous embêter à faire vos courses vous-même, M'sieur Cullen ! Donnez donc votre liste à Jake, il vous déposera le tout dans votre voiture avant d'aller en cours. »

Toute la communauté faisait en sorte de nous mettre en présence constante l'un de l'autre. Et cela sans même s'en douter ou le faire exprès. Comment espérer combattre mon attirance pour Jacob dans ces conditions ? Je n'avais aucune chance d'y parvenir.

Perdu dans les méandres de mes réflexions, je sursautais violemment quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Et c'est l'objet de mes pensées qui se tenait devant moi. Il avait l'air exténué. Comme s'il s'était substitué à Atlas et portait à présent le poids du monde sur ses larges épaules.

_Bonsoir Jacob. Entre…

Il passa le seuil dans un silence inquiétant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je le suivais lentement tachant de deviner la raison de cet abattement.

_C'est la première fois que tu sèches les cours particuliers, y aurait-il un problème ou as-tu juste décidé que tu n'en avais plus besoin ?

Je lui parlais doucement. Il avait une expression que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu et je pensais qu'il devait être contrarié, ou triste. Dans l'espoir qu'il se sente suffisamment en confiance pour se confier à moi, j'osais l'interroger et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence :

_J'ai dû… J'avais rencard ce soir. Mais ça c'est pas important. Pardon pour le retard.

_Oh. Très bien. De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa quelques secondes avant de rougir légèrement et d'avouer d'une voix hésitante :

_En fait… Je me demandais… tu veux bien jouer pour moi ? Juste ça. J'aimerais t'entendre jouer, ce soir.

Il semblait gêné. Je savais qu'il aimait entendre ma musique. Cependant c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'exprimait aussi clairement. Une part de moi en fut agréablement surprise. Et même si j'aurais préféré qu'il se confie, je m'assis au piano du salon et tapotais le banc à mes côtés pour qu'il s'y installe:

_Viens là.

Je vis sa poitrine se gonfler quand il prit une longue inspiration puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux brillaient d'un plaisir intense. Je souriais à mon tour et le regardais s'avancer. Quand il fut si près de moi que je sentais la chaleur de son corps me brûler, je laissais mes doigts caresser les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument. Mes mains couraient sur le clavier et je m'immergeais dans la musique. Je jouais pour lui.

Je déversais mon âme dans ces notes. J'y mettais mes doutes, mes attentes, mes désirs… Et toutes ces choses, ces sentiments confus n'avaient qu'un visage : le sien. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était la plus belle création de l'humanité. Je voulais qu'il sache que de le voir chaque jour sans pouvoir le toucher était un véritable supplice, que mon corps s'enflammerait à son contact et qu'il ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes si je pouvais rien qu'une fois poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je voulais lui dire qu'en cet instant, s'il m'en donnait le droit, je le prendrais tout contre moi, dans mes bras. Et je le serrerais si fort qu'aucun mal ne l'atteindrait plus jamais.

Mais je ne prononçais pas une seule parole. Ce soir-là, j'ai laissais la musique parler pour moi. J'ai joué pour Jacob. J'ai joué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plein de ma musique. Il ne voulait pas penser. Alors je l'ai fait ressentir. Je lui ai donné un endroit où le faire. Pour qu'il comprenne que près de moi, il était libre d'être qui il voulait. Ici, il n'y avait que lui. Pas de responsabilité, pas de devoir envers la communauté, pas de faux-semblant. Juste lui.

Ce fut un moment parfait. L'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs, sans doute. J'avais pourtant un regret…

… Il n'y eu pas de premier baiser.

_**ça vous a plû? Alors à très bientôt pour la suite! ;) PROMIS**_

_Oh! Pendant que je vous tiens: vous pensez que c'est trop tôt pour le premier baiser? Devrais-je le mettre au prochain chapitre? REVIEW! Bises_


	9. Chapter 9: (Un)intended Choise

** Coucou les FILLES! Encore merci pour les REVIEWS qui motive un max pour écrire.**

**Big up aux anomymes à qui je ne peux pas donner de réponses écrites**

_**As usual: Rien de tous ces personnages ne m'appartiens tout est à Steph M** (je n'ai que l'histoire)_

_**Pour les besoins de mon histoire, j'ai un peu arrangé une légende Quilleute.**  
_

_**/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/**_

_**SPECIAL DEDICACE à MA LECTRICE CHERI **_

_**Ce chapitre est pour toi DEVILHORSE. Je te l'ai promis alors voilà: Le choix (in)volontaire est tiens mon petit cheval de l'enfer ;)**_

_**/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::/**_

**Chapitre 9 :(Un)intended choise**

POV Jacob :

J'avais laissé mon visage pâle dans son château au cœur de la forêt et j'étais rentré chez moi. Non, je n'avais pas fuis sa présence. Au contraire, ça m'avait fait un bien fou d'avoir été prêt de lui. Ce que j'avais eu du mal à faire par contre, ça avait été de me retenir de glisser mon nez sur la peau blanche de son cou et de le respirer. J'aurais voulu emprisonner son odeur dans mes poumons pour la garder toujours en moi. Pendant un long moment je n'avais pensé qu'à lui. Et ça m'avait fait du bien. Vraiment.

Je me sentais toujours bien près d'Edward. Bon, souvent j'étais un peu à l'étroit dans mon jeans mais à part le côté sexuellement frustré, Mister C. me faisait de bien. Juste parce qu'il était… Lui.

J'avais fini par accepter mon désir et une part de moi tentait bien de me prévenir que ce que j'éprouvais pour mon prof de math n'était pas que physique. Mais j'avais virtuellement muselé ma petite voix interne qui me mettait en garde contre les sentiments que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne voulais même pas analyser.

Mon père me suivit du regard, en silence, quand il me vit rentré :

_Je t'ai gardé du poisson frit, fils. N'oublies pas de prévenir Monsieur Cullen que le conseil se tiendra demain soir s'il veut toujours venir.

J'étais vraiment vanné. J'avais la force de rien et j'avais zappé que la pleine lune c'était demain :

_T'inquiètes, p'pa je lui dirais. Je vais me pieuter, j'ai pas très faim.

Et d'un pas lourd, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

_Comment ça, t'as pas faim ! Eh ! Jake, reviens ici, fils ! Faut que tu manges !

Sans un regard en arrière et malgré les cris outrés de mon père devant mon manque d'enthousiasme pour la nourriture, je répliquais simplement :

_'nuit p'pa…

Avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre et de m'écrouler sur mon plumard. J'enlevais mes basquets en m'aidant de mes pieds et remontais paresseusement sur mon lit sans même me déshabiller. Je m'endormais comme une masse jusqu'au lever du soleil.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo**_

Je me levais ce matin-là avec une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Une appréhension mêlée d'impatience. Il m'a bien fallut 10 bonnes minutes pour en comprendre la cause. C'était la pleine lune.

Edward sera là, cette nuit. Je souriais doucement en pensant à sa réaction quand il entendra parler de nos vieux contes. Lui qui veut plonger dans les us et coutumes des Quilleutes… Il allait en prendre pour son grade au coucher du soleil. Un véritable saut dans nos traditions. Le saut de l'Ange.

Putain de lundi matin. Dire qu'avant je détestais ce jour de la semaine. Mais ça c'était avant… Mine de rien, les cours de maths te change un homme! Bon, d'accord. Disons que le _prof_ de math te change un homme. Et comme j'allais passer deux heures en sa compagnie, hors de question que je le fasse à moitié réveillé et les yeux en couille de loup. Du coup, je me levais comme si une armée de putois avait élu domicile dans mes draps histoire de pouvoir me noyer dans la caféine jusqu'à l'overdose.

Après l'absorption d'une concentration extrême d'excitant en cafetière et une douche froide (il me fallait au moins ça pour émerger), j'enfilais un jeans, un tee-shirt blanc et nattais mes cheveux. Putain de tee-shirts moulant. Merde, j'étais bon pour une prochaine corvée shopping, ce coup-ci je prendrais du XL. C'est important de pouvoir respirer dans ses fringues, respirer c'est une manière bien pratique de rester en vie. Ouais, je sais. Le sarcasme devenait lentement un super pote. Mais pour ma défense, la frustration sexuelle n'est pas le meilleur moyen du monde pour donner le sourire et la joie de vivre à un homme.

Je choppais mon sac au passage et courrais rejoindre les potes sur la route en direction du Temple du Savoir :

_Yo, Jake! Putain tu mets quoi dans tes pancakes, des anabolisants?

_Ta gueule, Embry.

_Sérieux Jake, arrête la gonflette t'es assez impressionnant comme ça.

Je me tournais vers Quill qui lui aussi me regardait bizarrement :

_Vous êtes de vrais crétins si vous pensez une seule seconde que je perds mon temps à soulever des altères.

C'est vrai quoi ! Qu'on m'accorde un peu de crédibilité. Couper du bois, le charrier et le distribuer ça change la carrure du plus frêle des mecs. Et moi, j'en faisais plus que ma part pour ceux qui ne pouvaient plus le faire eux-mêmes. Je ne passais pas mon temps dans les salles de sport! Si en plus même mes potes se mettaient à m'insulter, la journée promettait d'être longue…

Embry lança un coup d'œil dépité à Quill et dit en secouant la tête :

_Il est pas d'humeur, ce matin…

_La pleine lune, vieux, c'est la pleine lune.

Je poussais un long soupir et les écoutais distraitement bavarder jusqu'au parking devant le bâtiment administratif. Seth et Jared vinrent nous rejoindre et tous parlaient de la présence de mon visage pâle à la réunion de ce soir.

C'est à ce moment précis que je l'ai vu.

Edward…

Une putain de bombe, ce mec. Il marchait en regardant droit devant lui. Grand, classe. Il transpirait la sensualité jusque dans ses moindres mouvements, gratifiant d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête les filles qui le saluaient au passage.

Passer mon temps à le mater était une situation potentiellement à risque. Avoir une putain d'érection en plein milieu d'une discussion entre pote ne ferait pas vraiment bonne impression, non? Et ouais depuis peu il suffisait juste que je le vois pour détaler vers les toilettes les plus proches. Pathétique. Sauf que… Quand il s'agissait de lui, mon cerveau se taillait sous des cieux plus cléments me laissant en rade comme une merde. Même quand je fermais les yeux, il était là. Tout le temps. Toujours. Y avait pas moyen de faire autrement. Lui je l'avais imprimé dans la tête. Je l'avais gravé dans la peau. Comme une partie de mon âme. Le meilleur bout de moi. J'avais besoin qu'il me regarde, qu'il me voit. Bordel, j'avais un roc posé sur la poitrine quand il était loin. Une sensation d'oppression qui ne me quittait que quand je sentais la chaleur de son corps brûler ma peau. Quand il s'approchait si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou. Je ne rêvais que de ça… Qu'il rentre à la maison. En moi. Parce c'est là qu'était sa place. J'avais besoin d'être à l'intérieur de lui ou le contraire. N'importe, mais je voulais qu'il coule dans mes veines, qu'il me remplisse. J'avais besoin de déborder de lui.

Flippant, hein ? Ouais, ça fait peur. Je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer. Et ça me bousillait mon putain de groove. Edward me mettait la tête à l'envers sans même le faire exprès.

Et je n'avais pas été élevé comme ça. Mon rôle en tant que bon futur leader des Quilleutes c'était de faire la cour à une bonne petite squaw, l'épouser et lui faire des bons petits Quilleutes dont la tribu serai fière. Le pire c'est que si je faisais pas gaffe à mes fesses, je ne tarderais pas à tomber amoureux… D'un homme. Moi. D'ailleurs j'avais cette putain de petite voix interne qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler : « Trop tard, tu l'es déjà! Nananèreuuuu » Ouais, pour couronner le tout ma petite voix intérieure était une saloperie de chieuse immature. Chienne de vie. Pas à dire j'étais dans la merde.

_**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoOoOoOoOo**_

POV Edward :

Avait-il seulement conscience d'être si beau ? Se rendait-il seulement compte que chaque cellule de mon corps avait soif de lui. D'un seul de ses sourires. D'un bref regard. D'un simple mot.

Dieu me vienne en aide, Jacob était devenu la somme de toutes les tentations. Ma plus grande faiblesse. Une complète addiction. Pourtant, je savais qu'il était vain de lutter. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, il m'était impossible de le considérer autrement que comme un homme particulièrement désirable.

S'il n'y avait eu que du désir, je m'en serais accommodé. Mais Jacob n'était pas de ceux qui ont autant de profondeur qu'une soucoupe. Il était intelligent, beau, sexy, serviable, humble et par-dessus tout c'était mon élève.

Je n'aurais pu trouver pire association. Ce garçon qui ne m'appartiendrait jamais prenait une place importante dans mon cœur.

Depuis peu, quand il entrait dans ma classe, je ne pensais qu'à l'odeur de sa peau, l'éclat de son regard. Je le revoyais sans cesse chez moi le dos vouté dans l'intimité de la salle d'eau, j'entendais le son de sa voix quand il murmurait mon prénom dans les affres du plaisir.

Je faisais mon travail de manière mécanique. Je n'étais attentif qu'à lui et priais chaque jour pour qu'aucun de mes élèves ne s'en rendent compte. Il ne laissait rien paraître de notre « amitié » pendant les heures de cours. Il me vouvoyait, me regardait peu bien que toujours avec intensité quand il le faisait. Personne ne semblait s'être aperçu que Jacob et moi nous voyons quotidiennement. J'étais son secret. Il était le mien.

_Bien. Vous ferez les exercices 11, 14 et 15 pour la prochaine fois.

Comme de coutume, je donnais à toute la classe une page d'algèbre à faire sur la leçon du jour à la fin du cours. J'observais distraitement quelques-uns ranger leurs affaires et sortir tandis que Jacob s'attardait encore dans la classe. Quand tous ses camarades se furent éloignés, il s'approcha de mon bureau :

_Que ce passe-t-il Jacob ? Un problème avec le cours d'aujourd'hui ?

_Non, ça vous m'avez déjà expliqué. Je viens de la part de mon père…

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_Ton père ? Explique-moi ça.

Il sourit légèrement.

_Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Ce sera votre premier cours sur les Quilleute. Je viendrais vous chercher à 20H chez vous. Vous voulez toujours venir ?

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_Bien-sûr ! Je serais prêt.

_Alors à ce soir…

_A ce soir, Jacob et ne me fais pas attendre.

Il se retourna, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux.

_Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je ne compte pas commencer ce soir.

Puis il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Mais j'aurais aimé lui dire… « Détrompe-toi. Tu l'as fait Jacob. Il y a dix ans que je t'attends. »

_**OoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOoOoOoOoOo**_

POV Jacob :

La journée s'étira en longueur. Ça venait sûrement du fait que j'avais vraiment envie de revoir mon visage pâle ce soir. Pour la première fois, je passerais la nuit avec lui. Du moins une bonne partie de la nuit. D'accord, on sera loin d'être seul tous les deux, mais je devais lui servir de chauffeur et de guide pour la nuit, alors…

J'allais quand même devoir la jouer discret. Tous les membres du conseil seront là et un bon nombre de mes potes aussi. Pas question qu'ils se rendent compte de ce que j'éprouvais pour Edward. Par contre, loin de ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond, je pourrais être moi.

Pas que j'ai honte de ce que j'éprouvais pour mon prof, hein. Je ne fais pas partie de ces cons qui pensent qu'on arrive toujours à commander ou contrôler ses sentiments. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès d'être raide dingue d'Edward, j'apprenais juste à vivre av...

Waouh… **PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE** !

Merde, **merde**, **MERDE**! J'étais raide dingue d'un mec. Putain de… Merde! Je pense qu'à ce moment-là je suis devenue aussi vert que le jour où Embry a fait sa première cuite et qu'il a vomit tripes et vicaires sur le pompes de Quill. Amoureux! Moi?! Bordel, mais c'était pas censé se passer, ça! Pas comme ça ! Pas pour lui ! Je m'en souviens très bien, on avait dit que c'était juste du désir ! Je tire ma crampe et on reste pote, je redeviens hétéro et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! On avait dit que c'était une phase pour expérimenter un truc nouveau et basta ! Qui est le **CON **qui avait changé la donne sans me demander mon avis ?! Ah ouais, je sais : c'est MOI le con qui a fait LA boulette. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais amoureux. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un petit truc qui me passerait avec le temps. Je n'aurais pas cette chance. Pas quand le besoin d'être proche de lui se faisait si fort. Et je me retrouvais, crétin que je suis, avec un amour impossible sur les bras comme dans ces putains de films débiles pour adolescentes nunuches sans savoir quoi faire.

Je poussais un énorme soupir. Y'a moyen de venir avec mon ticket de caisse au service après-vente pour signaler que je voulais changer de planète ? Avec ce qui me tombait dessus, je pouvais facile écrire un putain de guide sur « Comment rater une vie qui avait pourtant si bien commencée en 10 leçons ». J'avais fait fort cette fois. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas de ceux qui croient qu'on peut contrôler ou commander ses sentiments. Je n'étais pas non plus de ceux qui se voilaient la face. Une fois que je sais ce que je veux, j'essaie de l'obtenir. Le problème c'est que je voulais un visage pâle avec un sexe d'homme entre les cuisses et qu'il était accessoirement mon prof de math… La vie peut être si tendre avec moi parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

La journée avait finalement pris fin. J'avais finalement digéré la nouvelle au bout d'un moment. Du moins j'avais plus envie de gerber de trouille, et on se rentrait tranquille à la maison. J'avais mis mon portable sur vibreur, du coup ça m'a fait sursauter quand je reçus un appel. Je le sortais de la poche arrière de mon jeans sans vérifier le numéro. C'est pour ça que je fus étonné d'entendre une voix de fille :

_Salut Jake !

_Bella ?

_Comment va mon Quilleute préféré ?

J'entendais son rire. Elle était ravie de m'avoir surpris.

_Comme un lundi. Comment ça va, ma belle ?

_Tu me manques. Je m'ennuie et j'ai encore pris un coup de soleil.

_Combien de fois il faudra qu'on te dise de ne pas lire dehors ? T'en as pas marre de faire grimper les actions des crèmes solaires en bourse ?

_ Grâce à moi ces mecs se la coulent douce sur leur bateau de luxe sous les tropique. Ils devraient me remercier, tiens !

_J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient érigés une statue à ta gloire, en hommage. Vu ta consommation de lotion anti coup de soleil.

_T'es en train de te moquer de moi, Black ?

_Qui, moi!? Me moquer d'une Swan ? T'es malade ?! T'es au courant que le chérif du comté dégaine plus vite que Lucky Luck quand il s'agit de sa petite fille chérie ?

_Me dis pas qu'il te fait peur. T'es pas crédible dans le rôle du pauvre peau rouge qui a les chocottes.

_Ouais bin laisse ses illusions à ton vieux père, il aime croire que je flippe quand il fait les gros yeux et qu'il se la joue « Inspecteur Harry ». Ancien fantasme de famille, je présume ?

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à Bella. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. On était tous les deux passé par une phase délicate il y a quelques années. On était amis depuis le bac à sable et un jour elle s'était réveillée en voulant plus que ce qu'on avait partagé jusqu'à maintenant. Ça m'avait scié de l'entendre dire qu'elle voulait que je devienne son mec. Ok, on s'entendait bien et j'avais finalement cédé. Mais quand elle a fini par enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche… Comment dire. Ça m'a fait autant d'effet que de rouler un patin à mon livre d'histoire. Navrant. Du coup, on a décidé que ce serait aussi bien de rester ami. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

C'était pas sa faute. Je considérais cette fille comme une petite sœur aux hormones un peu trop survoltées pour son propre bien. Le pire c'est que c'était pas la seule à vouloir me violer la bouche et à l'avoir fait. En même temps, je savais bien que si elles attendaient toutes que je fasse le premier pas, ces filles rejoindraient nos ancêtres dans les vastes plaines éternelles aussi intouchées que le jour béni de leur naissance. Et c'était encore plus vrai depuis ma révélation de ce matin.

Attention, j'éprouvais du désir! Enfin… J'avais la réaction naturelle d'un jeune homme en pleine forme, à l'aube. Je bandais comme tout le monde. Et je me soulageais aussi, mais je me concentrais pas sur un corps nu pour prendre mon pied. Juste sur les sensations et ça me suffisais pour… Donc, pas besoin de l'image mental d'Angélina Joli. En fait, j'avais jamais eu de désir pour un corps collé contre le mien. Maintenant, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi.

J'entendis le rire chantant de Bella :

_Elle est bonne celle-là, je la ressortirais à l'occasion. Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je t'appel ?

_Ok alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

_Vas-y, cache ta joie, Jake. Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne passerais pas à la Push ce week-end, t'auras qu'à expliquer ça à Embry et Quill… et aux autres aussi pendant que t'y es. Je resterais sagement à Forks avec mon père.

_Tu viens ce week-end ? Pour de vrai ?

_C'est ce qui est prévu en tout cas. Ça te fait plaisir ? Vraiment ?

Je soupirais :

_Sois pas bête, bien-sûr que ça me fais plaisir. Les potes vont pas vouloir te lâcher. Je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle ce soir.

Avec un peu de chance, Bella me sortira aussi mon visage pâle de la tête. On peut toujours rêver.

_C'est ça, dis-leur que je les embrasse. A samedi !

_Bye Bella.

Et je rangeais mon portable après avoir raccroché. J'accélérais le pas en voulant rattraper mes potes qui s'étaient éloignés histoire de me laisser un peu d'intimité tout le temps que j'avais parlé à Bella. J'étais heureux de pouvoir leur annoncer quelque chose qui allait leur plaire. La nouvelle allait faire le tour de la réserve avant la nuit. Celle-là, je pouvais la laisser circuler sans crainte dans toute la tribu. L'autre, par contre…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**_

POV Edward:

Je me hâtais de rentrer chez moi après les cours. A peine avais-je mis les pieds à la maison que je me précipitais dans la salle d'eau. La douche me fit beaucoup de bien et je pus me préparer calmement du moins, j'essayais.

Je décidais ce soir-là d'enfiler quelque chose de simple et de chaud. Après tout, nous allions passer la nuit à la belle étoile, inutile de jouer les fiers à bras et de frissonner toute la nuit. Aussi, je passais un pull épais et noir à même la peau dont le col plutôt large laissait voir mes clavicules, et un jeans sombre assez confortable pour faire partie de mes préférés. J'attachais des chaussures de marches solides et idéales pour le petit périple en forêt que Jacob m'avait réservé sur d'épaisses chaussettes noires et passais négligemment mes doigts dans les mèches fauves de mes cheveux dans une veine tentative d'y insuffler un semblant d'ordre. Un trois quart en cuir attendait dans l'entrée l'heure du départ et mon sac à dos dans lequel il ne restait plus qu'un bloc note et divers stylos et crayons finaliseraient ma tenue. J'étais prêt. Et nerveux…

Peu avant que l'horloge de l'entrée ne sonne 20H, trois coups furent portés à ma porte.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O**_

POV Jacob :

J'avais les mains moites en entendant Edward s'approcher de la porte pour m'ouvrir. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ravaler le trac et d'avoir l'air cool qu'il m'ouvrait déjà :

_Je suis pas trop en avance ?

_Tu es pile à l'heure, Jacob. Comme d'habitude. J'enfile ma veste et nous pourrons partir.

Il était beau. Bordel, tellement beau. Son sourire m'avait retourné. J'étais mordu. Il ne faisait même pas exprès d'être si… Parfait.

On pourrait penser que je n'avais pas assez d'élément de comparaison. Après tout, j'avais pas eu tant de copines que ça. Et puis, Edward c'est un mec. Bin en fait, même si on m'avait amené la seule petite-amie officielle que j'avais eu de toute ma courte vie –à savoir Isabella Swan- mais aussi celle qui aurait eue l'aval de toute ma putain de réserve, j'aurais quand même pris le temps de la réflexion avant de me décider entre elles et Lui. Je mens… J'aurais pas pris la peine de réfléchir une seconde. J'aurais choisis Edward. Parce que je ne voyais que lui. Parce qu'il est le seul qui existe à mes yeux. Le seul que je vois.

Et pourtant, Bella a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire à un homme. Elle aurait pu être celle avec qui j'aurais partagé mon existence future. Peut-être bien que si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward…

Mais avec ou sans mon accord, Il était devenu mon choix involontaire.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Je l'ai conduit sur les sentiers, entre les arbres de la forêt et les bruits de la nuit couvraient le son de nos pas. La lune brillait haut et fort. J'avais chaud d'être si près de lui. On échangeait des banalités agréables. J'étais bien.

Parfois son épaule cognait la mienne quand le chemin devenait trop étroit. Il gardait une main sur la bretelle de son sac pour éviter qu'il glisse de son épaule et les miennes étaient sagement enfoncées dans les poches arrière de mon jeans. J'avais la tête baissée et gardais mes yeux sur le sol pour éviter qu'il n'y lise trop de truc intime. Comme ce que je ressentais pour lui, par exemple. J'avais pas envie d'arriver à la réserve. C'est con mais je voulais le garder pour moi. Ça me faisait chier de savoir que j'allais devoir le partager avec tous les autres. Alors je trainais des pieds. Je sais pas s'il s'en ait rendu compte. En tout cas, il n'a rien dit. Et ça nous a pas empêché d'arriver.

Tout le monde était là. Les membres du conseil et les jeunes se tassaient autour d'un grand feu. Ça faisait un peu colonie de vacances comme ambiance. Marrant. Alors, je l'ai présenté à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, mon visage pâle a été accueilli à grand coup de tape bien viril dans le dos et de formule de politesse sincère, on s'est assis autour du feu et j'ai bien fait gaffe à ce qu'il s'installe à côté de moi. Harry Clearwater faisait griller du poisson, des saucisses et des steaks, Quill et Embry se charriaient et moi je m'imprégnais de l'odeur du bois flotté qui brûlait devant nous en regardant ses flammes bleu à cause du sel marin.

_Joli feu de camp. Qui est allé chercher le bois?

_C'est Jake, prof. Le bois flotté fait des flammes sympas quand il brûle. C'est cool, hein ?

Seth s'était assis à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher avant qu'il n'adresse la parole à Edward. J'étais coincé entre le petit et mon visage pâle. Il avait ramené ma guitare. Ce gosse était têtu. Je lui avais pourtant dis que ce soir je ne jouerais pas. Il avait fini par capter mon regard noir parce que son visage entier demandait pardon à sa place :

_Tu avais dit que ce sera comme d'hab' ce soir. Et d'habitude, tu joues toujours pour accompagner ton père. Du coup…

Il haussa les épaules sans finir sa phrase mais j'avais compris. C'était l'explication pour la présence de ma guitare. Et une manière bien personnelle de s'excuser. Je déteste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires mais Seth, j'avais toujours du mal à lui en vouloir. Et merde, j'allais pas lui crier dessus. Fais chier! Ce sale petit morveux savait que je lui pardonnerais. Je plissais les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Il a eu un bruit de gorge pas très masculin devant mon expression. Bien. Le message était passé. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

Notre échange très mature a fait rire Edward. J'arrachais ma guitare des mains de Seth et la posais à plat à mes pieds en me promettant de faire faire des gammes au petit traitre jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal aux doigts à son prochain cours avec moi.

Mon père, de l'autre côté du feu, attendait patiemment que le calme revienne. On avait tous les yeux fixés sur lui. Seul Harry restait près du barbecue et continuait à faire griller une quantité astronomique de viandes et de maïs qu'on mangerait au cours de la soirée. Lentement le silence s'introduisit dans l'assemblée. Puis la voix puissante et grave de Billy Black s'éleva dans la nuit.

_Des anciennes légendes de notre peuple raconte la bravoure des Quilleutes. L'amour pour la terre et nos croyances font notre force. Nous sommes des guerriers.

Et mon père raconta l'histoire de ce chef affaiblit d'avoir perdu son corps. Il avait trouvé un loup vieillissant à qui il avait demandé l'autorisation de placer son âme en lui. Et le loup accepta. Billy raconta la trahison de l'ami du chef. La jalousie, le meurtre et la vengeance.

Il raconta aussi que dans la tribu des Quilleutes, l'amour ne naissait qu'une fois par vie. Et qu'il était bien plus fort, bien plus total, bien plus profond que celui des visages pâles. Que notre âme-sœur s'incarnait inlassablement rien que pour nous et que chaque renaissance nous apprenait à devenir meilleurs. Que c'est pour ça que les Quilleutes doivent apprendre à ne pas s'attarder sur l'apparence pour aimer. Parce que notre âme-sœur pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme.

« Parfois, nous ne la reconnaissons pas parce qu'elle naît avec des traits qui n'attirent pas notre regard. Alors nous passons nos vies sans connaître l'imprégnation. Et parfois, nous faisons honneur à notre peuple et nous reconnaissons l'objet de notre amour. Même sous sa forme ingrate. Alors nous devenons meilleurs. Soyez digne du sang qui coule dans vos veines, guerriers. »

Mon père parla longtemps. Quelques fois, il posait ses yeux sur moi et me fixait. Edward noircissais des pages entières de notes. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour dessiner le profil dur et solennel de Billy. Et moi, je crispais mes muscles pour éviter de m'appuyer contre son épaule, pour éviter de m'abimer dans l'odeur de sa peau.

Harry nous rejoignit en passant les plats de nourriture et chacun piocha dedans tout en écoutant les légendes de notre peuple. Et enfin les membres du conseil joignirent leurs voix dans une langue que beaucoup avaient oubliées.

_Que ce passe-t-il ?

Fit la voix d'Edward tout près de mon oreille. Je répondis aussi doucement que lui en prenant ma guitare :

_Ce sont des chants Quilleute qui raconte l'amour.

Je commençais à jouer tout en lui traduisant les paroles :

_Le guerrier s'est perdu sur le chemin qui le ramenait vers son âme-sœur. Il l'a cherché longtemps. Si longtemps que les fleurs se sont fanés sur le sentier. Si longtemps que les feuilles, des arbres sont tombées. Si longtemps qui ses pieds ont été blessés. Il n'a jamais arrêté de la cherché.

Je jouais pour lui comme il le faisait souvent pour moi. J'ai tourné la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux. Les voix autour de nous s'élevaient toujours dans une mélodie déchirante. Une mélodie qui traduisait par ses notes une attente douloureuse. Comme le baiser que j'avais envie de lui donner. Une attente douloureuse et vaine. Comme celle du guerrier qui n'avait jamais retrouvé sa Squaw.

Et quand les voix se turent, Edward déclara doucement :

_C'est une bien triste histoire…

La réunion était finie. Les légendes avaient été racontées. La nourriture avait été avalée. Mais le feu brûlait encore. Et la petite voix de Seth demanda :

_Dis Jake, tu voudrais pas nous chanter quelque chose ?

Quand je disais que ce gosse n'était qu'un sale petit morveux, j'étais loin du compte. C'était un véritable traitre à son sang, ouais!

_Cool. Eh les mecs, Jake va chanter!

_C'est vrai Jake ! Joue nous un truc que le prof comprendra sans qu'on ait besoin de lui traduire quoi que ce soit, mec.

Je rectifie. Seth n'est _pas_ le seul traitre de la soirée. Mes potes s'y mettaient tous, on dirait. Et à moins de vouloir jouer les Divas, j'avais intérêt à m'exécuter.

Edward avait l'air d'être de plus en plus fasciner par la tournure des évènements. Putain, j'allais devoir chanter devant lui. Pire! Il était juste à côté de moi et avais l'air de plus jamais vouloir bouger de là. Alors je les ai tous regardé et j'avais bien conscience qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis. Et puis ils auraient trouvés bizarre que je ne pousse pas la chansonnette après la réunion. C'était moi le con qui avait dit que ce soir, on faisait comme d'hab'.

C'est là que j'ai souri parce que j'avais trouvé LA chanson. Je me calais un peu mieux et plaquais le premier accord.

You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended

_(Tu pourrais être mon choix involontaire de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout)_

You could be the one I'll always love

_(Tu pourrais être la personne que j'aimerai toujours)_

You could be the one who listens to

_(Tu pourrais être la personne qui écoute)_

My deepest inquisitions

_(Mes interrogations les plus intimes)_

You could be the one I'll always love

_(Tu pourrais être la personne que j'aimerai toujours)_

I'll be there as soon as I can

_(Je serai là dès que je le pourrai)_

But I'm busy mending broken

_(Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés)_

Pieces of the life

_(De la vie)_

I had before

_(Que j'avais avant)_

First there was the one who challenged

_(D'abord il y a eu celle qui a défié)_

All my dreams and all my balance

_(Tous mes rêves et tout mon équilibre)_

She could never be as good as you

_(Elle ne sera jamais aussi bien que toi)_

You could be my unintended

_(Tu pourrais être mon choix)_

Choice to live my life extended

_(Involontaire de vivre ma vie jusqu'au bout)_

You should be the one I'll always love

_(Tu devrais être la personne que j'aimerai toujours)_

I'll be there as soon as I can

(Je serai là dès que je le pourrai)

But I'm busy mending broken

(Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux cassés)

Pieces of the life

_(De la vie)_

I had before

_(Que j'avais avant)_

Before you...

_(Avant toi...)_

J'avais fini une de mes chansons préférées de Muse. Une de celle que je n'avais jamais chantée pour mes potes. Y avais un putain de silence d'église qui régnait et j'osais regarder personne. Un rideau de cheveux noirs me cachait et j'étais juste derrière. Oui bon d'accord, je donnais l'impression de me planquer derrière mon scalp mais j'étais prêt à dézinguer le premier qui m'en ferait la remarque. Bordel, pourquoi personne ne l'ouvrait! Ce silence commençait à me courir sévère.

_Putain, Jake celle-là faut qu'on la fasse au bal de promo!

Que tous mes ancêtres vénérés bénissent Embry et sa future descendance pour avoir prononcé les premiers mots. Un soulagement sans nom me fit pousser un soupir. Personne ne m'avait charrié. Au contraire, ils étaient tous en train de discuter des titres de slows qu'on devrait inclure dans le programme. C'est pas pour ça que j'ai regardé Edward. Là, tout de suite, c'était pas un truc que j'avais hâte de faire.

Parce que cette chanson c'était une putain de déclaration. Je l'avais chanté pour lui. Pour qu'il sache qu'il pourrait être… Que je l'avais dans la peau. Que j'avais envie… Que je voulais… Merde! Si je ne me trompais pas, Edward pouvait être mon âme-sœur. Et je voulais qu'il sache que je…

Seth me pris la guitare des mains. Les adultes étaient rentrés se coucher et le feu s'éteignait doucement. Je me souviens que cette nuit-là j'ai fixé les flammes à vouloir m'en brûler les rétines.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

POV Edward :

Il avait une voix magique. Il m'était impossible de le quitter du regard. Alors que tout autour de nous ses amis parlaient, riaient ou rentraient chez eux, je fixais Jacob comme s'il n'existait nul autre que lui. Comme si je perdrais toutes raisons d'être en détournant les yeux. J'aurais tout donné à cet instant pour avoir le droit de le toucher. Pour qu'il plonge ses orbes bruns dans le vert des miens. Mais il ne fit pas un seul geste vers moi. Il se leva simplement et annonça qu'il était l'heure de me raccompagner.

_On se voit demain Seth. Il est tard, mec. Tu devrais rentrer.

Sa voix rauque était douce quand il s'adressait à ce garçon. Et ma poitrine se serrait parce qu'il ne me parlerait jamais de cette façon.

Je me levais à mon tour et saluais les Quilleutes en les remerciant de m'avoir permis de partager un tel moment avec eux. J'avais le cœur lourd en réajustant mon sac sur mon épaule. Le bonheur que j'avais éprouvé toute la nuit en étant si proche de Jacob n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ni lui ni moi n'avons échangés une parole sur le chemin du retour. Je craignais par trop de ne pouvoir lui cacher mon trouble et par quelques mots malheureux lui avouer mon désir de lui. Mon amour pour lui. Alors je me tus. Et bien trop tôt nous arrivâmes en vue de la villa. J'ouvris la porte et me tournais vers Jake:

_Merci Jacob. Pour cette soirée… Et la ballade dans la forêt. J'ai… aimé.

Dieu qu'il était difficile de paraître détaché devant lui. Je réalisais avoir complètement échoué quand il leva la tête pour me regarder enfin. C'était un regard intense plein de désir inassouvi. Un feu qui brûle et consume.

Il fit un pas vers moi. Un seul.

Et se fut suffisant.

Il leva la main qui agrippa mon pull et se reprocha. Jacob ne regardait que mes lèvres. Il se pencha lentement. Comme s'il avait toute la vie devant lui. Comme s'il souffrait de la distance qui s'imposait entre nous et que ses dernières forces ne servaient plus qu'à combler le vide qui nous séparait encore. Je sentais ses doigts se crisper un peu plus sur la laine du vêtement que je portais. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je m'échappe. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Ma poitrine me faisait mal et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. J'avais oublié comment faire pour respirer, penser ou réfléchir. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui et son odeur de bois précieux chauffé par le soleil, de miel et de terre que la pluie arrose. Lui et la caresse du voile noir de ses cheveux sur mes joues. Lui et la douceur de ses mains brulantes sur ma peau. Il n'y avait que lui et ses lèvres enfin…

Ce fut un baiser tendre. Tendre, doux et timide. Juste ses lèvres sur les miennes. A peine un effleurement et il s'éloignait déjà. Mes deux bras le long du corps, je ne faisais pas un geste pour le retenir et le bruit sourd du sac que je portais, s'écrasant sur le plancher me sortit de ma transe.

Alors je me jetais sur sa bouche. Nouant mes bras autour de son cou, je mordis sa lèvre et plongeais ma langue à la rencontre de la sienne, chaude et humide que je caressais fiévreusement. J'explorais et mémorisais le goût de sa bouche, l'invitais à venir gouter la mienne et mes mains s'accrochaient à la soie de ses cheveux. Mon cœur explosa en gerbe de lave bouillonnante que charriaient mes veines. Il avait un goût d'interdit, sucré et chaud d'épice et de cannelle. Et ses doigts semblaient vouloir s'incruster dans le bas de mon dos. Il me serrait si fort contre lui que j'en avais presque mal. Je me perdais dans l'odeur de sa peau. Nos souffles se mêlaient et j'ajustais les mouvements de ma bouche à ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais été embrassé d'une manière aussi… Totale. Il me respirait comme s'il voulait me graver en lui. Et je gémissais pour que jamais il ne cesse de prendre cette partie de moi que je lui offrais. Je lui appartenais déjà.

Et puis, lentement, ses mains remontèrent en caresses sensuelles sur mon dos. Le frottement de nos corps l'un contre l'autre ralentirent doucement et il s'éloigna en posant de petits baisers humides sur mes lèvres rouges jusqu'à s'arrêter tout à fait en posant son front contre le mien. Il nous fallut quelques secondes pour réapprendre à respirer calmement. J'avais gardé mes mains dans les mèches de ses cheveux et mes pouces massaient tendrement la peau sensible qui est juste au-dessous du lobe de ses oreilles. Ses doigts voyageaient de mes tempes à la courbe de mes joues. J'aurais voulu passer le reste de ma vie ainsi. Mais Jacob recula encore un peu et à nouveau, je laissais mes bras tomber de chaque côté de mon corps. La séparation me fit mal. Du dos de sa main et du pouce, il caressa ma joue et mes lèvres. Il souriait. Faiblement mais il souriait. Et sa voix grave, profonde et rauque, me fit déglutir péniblement quand il dit à son tour :

_Moi aussi j'ai… aimé.

Puis il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

_**/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/**_

**Voilà voilà. J'espère que la scène du baiser fut à la hauteur de vos espèrances. C'est mon chapitre le plus long en tout cas.**

**J'ai écouté Unintended de MUSE pour écrire la scène du bisou mouillé. Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès belle chanson que je vous invite à écouter si vous ne connaissez pas. **

**En espérant vous avoir ravies, chères lectrices. A mon top départ,**

**A vos marques... PRETES?... REVIEWS!**

_Bises_


	10. Chapter 10: L'égoïste amour

_**A la demande de quelques reviews plutôt vraiment très sympa voici la suite de cette fanfic.**_

_**As usual: Les persos principaux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à S. Meyer.**_

_Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et suivent cette fic. Je continue à l'écrire pour VOUS_

_Comme je l'avais signalée, le rating M prend tout ce sens depuis le chapitre précédent donc, bien-sûr, les scènes hot s'enchaîne et le lemon est proche. _

**_Je me tais, Have fun ;)_**

_**/**_

**Chapitre 10 : L'égoïste amour.**

POV Edward :

Le goût de sa bouche...

Je serais damné pour avoir pris tant de plaisir sur ces lèvres-là. C'est ce que Jacob provoquait en moi : un Pur moment de Plaisir Parfait. Le triple P. La quête de toute une vie, pour certain d'entre nous. Pour ceux qui connaissait son existence. Et je l'avais partagé avec Jacob cette nuit-la. Le triple P. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Aucune échappatoire. C'était une condamnation éternelle à l'amour.

J'étais, à présent, de ces privilégiés qui avaient rencontré leur âme-sœur. Une part de moi s'en réjouissait. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Mais je savais les obstacles qui parsemaient encore la route qui menait au... bonheur.

Bien-sûr, il est évident qu'une telle pensée suintait la mièvrerie. Mais je n'en avais pas honte pour deux raisons. La première étant que ce n'était que ça, une pensée. Ensuite, personne d'autre que moi ne saurais que mes aspirations contenaient une telle dose de romantisme échevelé. C'est pourquoi je m'interrogeais. Serais-je un amant malheureux ? Un Roméo des temps moderne ? Un autre exemple de l'injustice des Moires ? La vie faisait si peu de cadeau. Comment convaincre tout un peuple que le lien qui m'unissait maintenant à Jacob Black ne pourrait se briser sans emporter le meilleur de moi ? Que ce même lien n'avait rien de sale ? Etais-je condamné à n'être qu'une enveloppe vide ? Puisqu'il était évident que sans lui je m'assécherais.

Je n'avais pas eu le choix.

Que Dieu me pardonne, je n'avais pas choisi de l'aimer. Ni d'être qui je suis.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'être couché, déshabillé ou même d'avoir pris une douche ce soir-là. Je me souviens seulement que la nuit fut longue. Je m'étais tourné et retourné entre mes draps glacé. Je ne parvenais pas à réchauffer ce corps qui était le mien et je pensais à lui. Des frissons avaient courus le long de ma peau nue. Des noires pensées faisaient une ronde infernale dans ma tête douloureuse. Je me laissais doucement submergé par la fatalité.

Pendant trois jours, je me suis rendu compte que détruirais tout ce que Jacob avait connu jusque-là si je me laissais allé à l'aimer. Je détruirais son monde tel qu'il l'aimait. Si je me laissait allé à lui rendre ou même lui donner un semblant de sentiment, tous se détourneraient de lui. Immanquablement, il perdrait sa famille, le respect de son peuple, l'amour de son père. Cette situation le pousserait à quitter la terre qui l'avait vue naître. Il devrait recommencer une vie loin de tout ce qui lui était familier. Il devrait quitter l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde.

Grâce au temps que nous avons passé ensemble, j'avais appris à bien connaître Jacob. Nous avions parlé de ses aspirations, de ses rêves, aussi bien que des sensations que lui évoquait la lecture d'un poème de Lord Alfred Tennison, ou alors nous discutions des heures durant du dernier opus de Tim Burton. Je connaissais ses goûts, il connaissait les miens. Nous en partagions quelques uns en commun. Il incarnait l'éclectisme d'une façon charmante, bien que naïve. Mêlant indistinctement le désespoir du Black Metal à la légèreté de rares Opéras de Ravel. Jacob était un être particulièrement déroutant.

Avais-je pourtant le droit de ravir l'innocence d'une âme si pure ? Oui, je l'aimais. D'un amour bien plus totale et profond que tout se que l'on m'avait enseigné jusque là. Et je savais pouvoir le rendre heureux. Lui faire découvrir le monde et partager avec lui toutes ces merveilles qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Je voulais lui apprendre la beauté d'une sculpture de Rodin à Paris, le son particulier de vent qui soufflait entre les murs en ruine de l'Acropole en Grèce, les majesté des falaises aussi tranchante qu'une lame des côtes d'Irlande battues par les flots en colère, la brûlure du chaud soleil sur le sable blanc des mers du Sud, le goût piquant des mets Indien sur les rives paisible du Gange, les secrets des Pyramides dans la Vallée des Rois en Egypte... Je voulais lui apprendre tant de choses.

Je voulais voir dans ses yeux, cette étincelle qui veux prouver qu'il existe encore un peu de magie ici-bas. Cette même lueur qui brille dans les yeux de tous les petits garçons au lendemain de Noël quand ils réalisent avoir reçu en cadeau le plus beau jouet du monde. Cet éclat particulier qui illuminait son regard sitôt que je livrais une partie de moi à Jacob. Ainsi, je l'aimais ce jeune homme qui semblait s'émerveiller de tout. Lui qui prenait du plaisir dans la dégustation d'une simple cuillère de Tiramisu autant qu'à la résolution d'une banale formule algébrique. Il me faisait me sentir plus grand.

Comment n'aurais-pu l'aimer ?

Il était d'une telle générosité, le plus souvent au détriment de lui-même. Jacob était celui auquel on pensait toujours appeler en premier en cas de besoin. Il ne s'en plaignait pas et semblait trouver ce comportement normal pour ses pairs. Il donnait de lui, de son temps sans compter. Il possédait un esprit vif et curieux qui le faisait s'interroger sur tout. Ce trait de caractère avait favorisé une situation cocasse le jour où il m'avait demandé pourquoi un papillon ne pouvait plus voler après qu'on lui ai touché les ailes. Il m'avait entraîné dans une mémorable chasse afin de me prouver ses propos. Le côté cocasse de la chose est apparu quand ce grand mâle a voulut saisir les petites bestioles fragiles et les effleurer de ses grands mains. Le voilà gambadant dans les hautes herbes à la poursuite de quelques Grands Monarques qu'il voulait capturer sans les réduire en bouillie. La tristesse marquait ses traits à chaque fois qu'il libérait un éphémère qui ne volait plus. Je lui avait fait remarqué cet inconvénient en précisant qu'il serait mieux de laisser tranquille ces pauvres petites bêtes, que je n'avais pas besoin de travaux pratiques pour lui faire montre d'un peu de confiance puisqu'elle lui était toute acquise. Jacob avait rougit. Alors, j'avais ris. Le timide et humble Jacob me plaisait autant que le fort et faussement arrogant Jake Black.

Il m'avait permit de le voir vraiment. Comment n'aurais-je pu l'aimer ?

Chaque jour, je découvrais une part insoupçonné de profondeur et de lumière en Jacob. Chaque jour, il ravissait mon cœur un peu plus. Chaque jour, je combattait mon vil désir de pervertir son corps de mes mains et de ma bouche.

L'amour était donc égoïste.

A moins que ce ne soit la peur de souffrir. Peut-être manquais-je de courage. Si je n'avais pas choisi mon amour, je pouvais au moins choisir de l'épargner. J'en souffrirais. Cependant, pourrais-je demeurer auprès de Jacob en sachant qu'il a tout perdu, tout abandonné pour ne connaître que l'ivresse sensuelle entre mes bras ? Parce que je ne savais pas si nous partagions des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre. Etais-je le seul à l'aimer?Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Ce n'était peut-être que du désir qui l'avait poussé à m'embrasser.

Nous n'avions pas encore parler lui et moi et j'appréhendais ce moment où nous serions face à face. Ce moment où il me dirait que cette nuit-là n'était qu'une manifestation de ses hormones en folie. La magie de l'instant. Rien d'important en somme. Quelque chose qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Un moment d'égarement que je devais oublier.

Après son petit discours, je devrais faire bonne figure, lui dire que je comprenais. Pire, je devrait mentir et lui faire croire que je partageais sa vision des choses. Lui assuré que je ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde -ce qui était la plus stricte vérité- lui confirmer qu'il n'avait à craindre mon courroux. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser que ce que nous avions fait était mal ou abjecte. Ensuite, il me faudra débiter quelques mensonges. De ceux qui ressemble à « Je n'éprouve aucun désir pour toi, Jacob. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou te gêner en te repoussant, tout simplement. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. »

Je ne suis pas amoureux, Jacob. Je brûle, je me consume d'amour pour toi. Je n'aspire qu'à respirer l'odeur de ta peau et me perdre en toi. Je voudrais n'ouvrir les yeux que sur la perfection cuivré de ton corps. Garder ton empreinte sur mon âme. T'appartenir. Me livrer tout entier pour être façonné par tes mains. Te supplier de me faire tien enfin. Ne vivre que par toi.

Ais-je l'air désespéré ? Parce que je le suis, Jacob. Je n'étais venu ici que pour être un professeur respecté par ses élèves. Je ne savais pas... Te rencontrer a été le pire et le meilleur qui me soit arrivé. L'aurais-je su que je ne serais pas reparti. Parce que vois-tu, je suis tombé. A la seconde où je t'ai vu, je suis tombé. Et de toutes les fibres de mon être, je t'ai aimé.

Mais ces mots-la, je ne peux permettre qu'il les entende. Je ne les dirais pas parce que l'amour n'est pas égoïste. Je me refuse à le croire.

J'avais pris ma décision.

Ma vision se brouilla et je sentis enfin des larmes brûlantes glissées de chaque côté de mon visage. Je souffrais déjà. A l'idée de me détourner de Jacob mon corps pleurait, et mon âme... Mon âme s'éteignait doucement.

Une telle souffrance. Je ne savait pas abrité cet abîme en mon sein. Je devrais pourtant m'y habituer. M'habituer au vide qui aspirait mes entrailles dans une lancinante douleur. M'habituer à l'effroyable sensation de mon cœur broyé. Non. L'amour n'est pas égoïste.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

POV Jacob :

J'avais mit ma langue dans sa bouche...

J'étais un peu sonné. D'abord, j'avais osé un truc dingue. Parce que c'est moi qui avais fait le pas qui nous avait rapproché. Et soyons honnête deux secondes, j'avais pris un putain de pied. Ensuite sa réaction m'avait mis sur le cul. Edward ne m'avait pas rit au nez, il n'avait pas hurlé au viol, ne s'était pas enfuit en courant en me traitant de pervers, non. Il n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot.

Du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il avait aimé ou si c'est parce qu'il était trop choqué pour me hurler dessus en m'interdisant de remettre un jour les pieds chez lui.

Mais si il avait aimé, alors ça voudrait dire...

Impossible.

Edward ne pouvait pas être... Gay ! Sérieusement, ce mec n'avait rien d'efféminé. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'on imaginait d'un... homo. Bon ok, il écoutait de la musique classique, il jouait super bien du piano, il lisait tout le temps, il dégageait une espèce de sensibilité à fleur de peau, beaucoup de sensualité...comme de la douceur aussi. Il était beau, cultivé et classe mais les traits de son visage, même s'ils étaient fin, n'avaient rien de féminin. On ne doutait pas une seconde qu'Edward était un vrai mec ! Je veux dire... il n'avait rien de fragile ! Alors pourquoi il m'avait pas explosé la face quand je l'avais bécoté l'autre nuit ?

Il m'a fallut toute la soirée et une partie de la semaine pour me faire à l'idée que j'avais roulé un patin d'enfer à mon prof !

Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir me pointer en classe aujourd'hui. Edward pourrait vouloir me parler en privé. Ou pire, il pourrait carrément m'ignorer.

Parce que j'avais réussis à l'éviter jusque là. Entre les répétitions, les cours, les trucs que je faisais pour les membres de la tribu et l'arrivée prochaine de Bella, j'avais pas vraiment pu me libérer pour lui parler en privé jusque là. Et c'est pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre !

Sérieux, y'a moyen de paraître décontracté du slip dans se genre de situation ? C'est bien ce qui me semblais à moi aussi. Ça faisait donc trois jours que je jouais à l'homme invisible. Les trois seuls jours de la semaine sans cours de Math. Ouais, je sais je suis l'essence même du courage et je vous merde à la face. Ceci dit, comment j'étais sensé me pointer devant Mister C alors que je lui avais violé la bouche ? Que celui qui n'a jamais flippé me jette la première pierre, bordel !

Donc, me voilà debout en train de la jouer nonchalant devant la porte close du cours de Math. Quelques soit sa réaction, j'allais être fixé et j'aviserais à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais plus reculé la confrontation. Elle se fera aujourd'hui vaille que vaille. Allez, Black : haut les cœurs.

La sonnerie avait un air de requiem et me fit froid dans le dos. J'essuyais mes mains moite sur mon jeans et baissais la tête afin de retarder le plus longtemps possible l'instant où je croiserais son regard. J'avais entendu ses pas. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte. Je fonçais vers le fond de la classe sans un mot et m'assis.

Je griffonnais sur une feuille pendant l'appel, je griffonnais encore pendant le cours jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que sa voix se fasse entendre :

_Monsieur Black, pourriez vous rester un instant après le cours, je vous prie ?

C'était une question. J'avais le droit de dire non, alors ? Ouais, bon d'accord. J'avais dit plus de fuite. Merde, si mes ancêtres me voyaient... Oups. En fait, ils me voient. Ok, j'assume. Je resterais. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à voir l'expression de son visage.

_Oui Monsieur...

J'attendrais un peu. Au moins la fin du cours, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Ce qui ne me laissa en fait que cinq pauvres minutes de préparation. Bordel ! C'est que ça passe vite deux heures de cours quand on est en stress.

Je rangeais mes affaires à la vitesse d'une tortue bourrée et me levais lentement pour me poster devant son bureau, la tête enfoncé dans les épaules.

_Jacob ? Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ai une voix si sexy. Je peux résister à un nombre incroyable de chose mais sa voix... Putain de visage pâle torride. Bien-sûr, j'ai levé la tête. Bien-sûr, je me suis noyé dans le vert de ses yeux. Et puis, bien-sûr, j'ai pas ouvert la bouche. J'attendais. Qu'il m'insulte ou qu'il m'absout, n'importe. C'est pour ça que j'ai été surpris :

_On se fait une soirée pizza-DVD ce soir ? C'est toi qui choisis le film.

Mazette ! Un tel espoir dans ses yeux. Mon visage pâle me tendait le calumet de la paix. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Son être entier semblait me supplier d'accepter. Comme si j'aurais pu dire non à ces yeux-là.

_A une condition.

Edward était suspendu à mes lèvres. Je poursuivais :

_Pas d'Anchois sur ma pizza.

Il m'a sourit. Le genre de sourire qui fait que tu lui donnerais tout ce qu'il veut sans réfléchir. Le genre de sourire qui te fait regretter d'être dans une salle de cours.

_Tout ce que tu voudras, Jacob.

Je l'aime. Pardon, mais je l'aime. A un tel point que s'il me demande de ne plus jamais le toucher, je le ferais. Parce que ça me manque d'entendre sa voix clamer des poèmes d'amour et de mort. Ça me manque de l'entendre jouer pour moi. Ça me manque de sentir son odeur, d'être tout près de lui. Et j'en crève.

_On reparlera de ce que je veux ce soir.

Ouais, ok je me la suis pété avant de sortir. J'aurais du le remercier de me laisser venir chez lui après ce que je lui avait fait sans son consentement. Mais moi homme viril. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je flippais ma race. Je voulais avoir l'air d'être sûr de moi. Et mec sûr de soi sort d'une pièce sans jeter un œil en arrière. Ce que je fis.

Sur le papier qui gisait maintenant au fond de mon sac, j'avais griffonné pendant mes deux heures de cours des dizaines de "pardon".

_**XxXxXx**_

J'avais choisis un film d'horreur où il était question de famille entière décimé par un mystérieux tueur. Un peu gore sur les bords mais flippant selon Nohaly. Cette fille était bizarre. Mais c'était la meilleure pour conseiller les clients au magasin de location.

J'avais pris une douche en rentrant des cours, j'avais enfilé un baggy noir et un débardeur foncé. Mes cheveux balayaient le bas de mon dos et j'avais glissé le film dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. J'avais prévenu mon père que je rentrerais tard, j'avais dit à mes potes que je filais un coup de main à Charlie pour préparer la venue de Bella le lendemain bref, je m'étais assuré de passer une soirée tranquille avec mon visage pâle. Je suivais le sentier qui menait jusque chez Edward sans me pressé. J'avais décidé que je ne rentrerais chez moi que contraint et forcé, j'avais donc toute la nuit.

Il a ouvert avant même que je frappe. Je le détaillais en passant le pas de la porte et bavais un moment devant sa plastique. Pantalon en toile blanc cassé, tee-shirt absent, abdos et biceps apparents. Mon prof était plus musclé qu'il en avait l'air tout habillé. La vache ! Le visage pâle version torride dans toute sa splendeur. Il referma la porte avant de m'y plaqué brutalement. Il colla son corps contre le mien et me dévora la bouche. C'était chaud, humide et parfait. Mais trop bref. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de nouer sa langue à la mienne qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

_Bonsoir Jacob.

Wahou. C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour maintenant ? Je suis preneur ! Minute ! Il m'a embrassé, là. Non ?

_Euh... C'était quoi ça ?

_Ça ? C'était la monnaie de ta pièce. Tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il me semblait normal de t'embrasser à mon tour.

Wahou. Et ça voulait dire qu'il me ferait TOUT ce que je lui ferais ? Ça aussi je suis preneur ! Il poursuivit en montant à l'étage :

_Tâche de t'en souvenir à l'avenir.

Ouais, pas de doute, il me retournera toutes actions physique. J'étais sur le point de vivre une soirée d'anthologie. Si tant est que j'avais su décodé le sous-entendu correctement. Je le suivais à l'étage, les yeux fixé sur ces fesses, les joues brûlantes. Il fallait quand même que je sois sûr d'un truc :

_Edward ? Tu m'en veux pour l'autre soir ?

Je l'avais pas précisé ? Tact c'est mon deuxième prénom. J'avais une sorte de talent inné pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

Edward se posa sur son canapé et me fit signe de le rejoindre avant de me répondre. Je m'installais, prêt à l'écouter :

_Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Jacob. Ce fut un très beau baiser. Vraiment agréable. Alors, oui. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde.

_Alors ton truc c'est les mecs ?

Appelez moi Mister finesse. Pour ma défense, c'est pas le genre de conversation que je pensais avoir un jour avec mon prof de Math. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes.

_Je te déçois ? Je ne te savais pas homophobe, Jacob.

_Parce que je ne le suis pas ! Ça me troue le cul que tu puisses penser un truc pareil après qu'on se soit rouler une pèle. Deux fois !

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin avant de murmurer :

_Et tu m'en vois ravi. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as pensé de ses deux baisers.

J'ai une question : peut on m'expliquer pourquoi les mots qui sortent de sa bouche ont l'air bien plus hot quand il les murmure ? C'est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste lui ? En tout cas, ça m'a fait rougir :

_J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de savoir ce que j'en pense parce que ça m'a bien trop surpris la première fois et la deuxième, j'ai pas eu le temps d'analysé que c'était déjà fini.

_Nous ferons en sorte d'y remédier plus tard si tu en as envie.

Si j'en ai envi ?! Le SI n'a rien à faire dans cette phrase. Qu'il m'en donne la possibilité juste une fois et je le bécote jusqu'au levé du soleil. J'avais donc le feu vert de mon visage pâle pour faire subir d'autres expériences que j'aurais le temps d'analyser. La vie est belle parfois.

A ce moment précis de ma vie, j'avoue avoir agit en égoïste. Sans chercher à savoir comment mon père vivrait le fait d'avoir engendré un fils gay. J 'en avais rien à battre de foutre le bordel dans la vie d'Edward, je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il risquait sa place, sa carrière et sa réputation. Je me fichais bien du « après ». Seul comptait le « maintenant ».

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, suivais chacun de ses gestes. Le poids de son regard me brûlait, imprimant une ligne de feu sur chaque morceau de ma peau nue. Il me marquait et j'aimais ça. Je me sentais l'appartenir. Doucement, mon souffle se fit plus court. Mon sexe gorgé de sang buterait bientôt contre la fermeture de mon baggy. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieur pour contenir une supplique languissante. J'enterrais mes doigts dans les paumes de mes mains pour m'empêcher de le caresser. Je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas. Pas cette fois. Mais putain, je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur de résister au désir !

Je crois qu'Edward savait. Il savait que je le voulais. Il me touchait sans arrêt. Juste des effleurements. Rien de tangible ou d'ouvertement sexuel. Il parlait et frôlait mon épaule pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux en place. Il se penchait sur moi pour prendre la télécommande de l'autre côté du fauteuil me forçant à le respirer dans la manœuvre. Il laissait traîner ses doigts sur le dos de ma main en me tendant un verre de jus de fruit. En d'autre mot, il était vraiment en train de me chauffer mine de rien. Et comme ce mec avait dit y'a pas une heure : « je te ferais ce que tu me feras », la réciproque pouvait donc être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit sourire sournois au coin des lèvres, j'allais entrer en guerre.

J'ai pris mon verre, profitant d'un moment où il avait les yeux ailleurs et me retournais brusquement vers lui. Nous étions si prés l'un de l'autre dans ce canapé que bien entendu mon verre se répandit « malencontreusement » sur mon débardeur. Oh, la boulette. Je suis doué, hein ?

_Fais chié !

Edward se retourna en ouvrant grand les yeux devant l'énorme tâche qui maculait ma poitrine en m'entendant juré comme un charretier. Il fit mine de se lever :

_Attend, je vais te chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer ça.

Je le retins d'une main:

_Bouge pas, c'est rien.

Je me levais sur ces mots en passant mon débardeur par-dessus la tête lentement. Très lentement. Formais une boule du tee-shirt trempé et après avoir balancé négligemment mes longs cheveux sur le côté droit d'une main, sans quitter Edward des yeux, je m'essuyais le torse, les jambes bien planté dans le sol. Edward me dévorait des yeux. Littéralement.

_Je vais être tout collant, maintenant.

Il répondit d'une voix grave, profonde, un brin cassé :

_Tu m'en vois désolé...

Je souriais. J'avais réussis à capter toute son attention. Au jeu du « j't'allumes » j'avais gagné haut la main. Je n'avais plus qu'à enfoncé le clou :

_Y'a pas un petit paragraphe dans le guide de l'hôte parfait qui pourrait nous aider à résoudre ce problème ?

Je le vis déglutir et se racler la gorge avant de répondre :

_Tu devras aller dans la salle d'eau pour...

_Pas envie.

_Alors je vais devoir aller te chercher une serviette mouillée.

_Interdiction de bouger Edward !

Je sais bien que personne ne me croira. Pourtant je jure que je n'imaginais pas une seconde où mon petit jeu allait nous mener. Je voulais juste qu'il me dise que j'avais gagné, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions que celle qu'il m'avait déjà donné. Qu'il ferait ce que je voudrais puisque j'avais gagné. Et là, je lui aurait demandé de m'embrasser. C'est tout ce que je voulais je le jure. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Oh non. Ça c'est pas passé comme ça du tout :

_Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule chose à faire puisque tu n'as pas envie d'aller dans la salle d'eau et que tu m'as interdit de bouger...

_Je t'écoute.

Il a sourit et a léché sa lèvre inférieur avant de la mordre, l'air peu sûr de lui :

_Approche...

Sa voix était redevenue rauque. Alors je me suis dit « c'est gagné, il va m'embrasser ». Je sais, je peux être vraiment naïf parfois. J'ai obéis, je me suis rapproché.

_Ais-je le droit de me relever juste un peu ?

Ça avait juste l'air d'une question bête, pas d'un piège planqué en embuscade. Il m'arrive encore de penser à cette nuit-là, aujourd'hui. Quand je suis seul chez moi au point de repenser à ces années d'insouciance je me demande si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit si j'étais partie dans la salle d'eau. Je sais que non. Même si je n'étais pas venu ce soir-là, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ça aurait pris plus de temps, mais ça n'aurait pas changé le résultat. Rien ne l'aurait pu. Et Dieu sait pourtant que j'en ai bavé après ça. Je ne pensais pas humain de souffrir autant. Mais JAMAIS je n'ai regretté.

À la question qu'il m'avait posé, je lui ai fait signe que oui, il pouvait se relever un peu. J'étais si proche de lui. À un souffle de sa peau à peine. Il s'est relevé et s'est agenouillé sur le canapé. À cette hauteur, il était pile le nez sur mon ventre.

Il s'est approché lentement, ses yeux plongé dans les miens et... Il a léché mon ventre. Un long coup de langue qui a glissé de mon nombril vers le haut. J'ai frissonné. Il a souri et a recommencé. Et sa langue sur ma peau, ça m'a brûlé. Mon ventre s'est tordu en un nœud solide, serré. Sans me toucher une seule fois, Edward m'a lavé avec sa langue. Voir un homme aussi beau à genou à mes pieds je peux dire pour l'avoir vécu que c'est aussi torride que ça en a l'air.

Je sais maintenant ce que ça fait d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. J'avais la gorge sèche, plus assez d'air dans les poumons. Je crois que j'avais le vertige. C'est comme d'avoir les jambes envelopper de coton, et je flottais. Je me sentais bien. Vraiment bien. Edward alternait la langue et le souffle sur ma peau brûlante et je devais me faire violence pour rester silencieux. Ne pas gémir, ne pas supplier. Le laissé faire. Puis il a suivit la fine ligne de poil sur mon ventre pour s'arrêter au bouton de mon pantalon qu'il a ouvert avec ses dents et sa langue. Il l'a fait lentement. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu tout arrêter.

Je n'ai pas voulu. Alors il a descendu le zip de mon baggy qui s'est retrouvé enroulé autour de mes cheville. Mon boxer noir marquait la bosse de mon désir de lui. Il l'a léché sur toute sa longueur à travers le coton et a fait le chemin inverse en me mordillant doucement. À la fin de la manœuvre, j'avais une brûlure dans la poitrine et je m'en fichais grave. Je voulais juste qu'il continu. Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Il a attrapé le bord du sous-vêtement avec ses dents et, lentement, s'aidant de ses mains, il l'a fait doucement glissé en caressant mes fesses au passage.

J'ai pris une longue inspiration. Je voyais des points blanc devant mes yeux.

Il a plongé entre mes jambes et m'a respiré fort. Edward a fait glissé son nez sur cette partie de moi qui me faisait mal tant j'avais envie de le prendre. Du gland à la base de mon sexe il m'a respiré. Il a relevé légèrement la tête et quand nos yeux se sont croisés, il m'a engloutit. J'ai ressenti comme une sorte d'explosion dans mes veines, en moi, partout. J'ai poussé un long râle de pure plaisir la tête rejetée en arrière, les poings crispés dans ses cheveux, cherchant un souffle que je ne trouvais plus. Il me suçait fort. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse. Pas de douceur. Juste l'urgence du désir. Le besoin d'imprimer sa marque sur mon corps. Comme un acte de possession fait de ses mains sur mes fesses qui m'empêchaient de me rétracter, de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents. J'aurais pu jouir dans l'instant mais je voulais encore plus qu'il continu. Il faisait glisser sa langue sensuellement le long de ma colonne de chair, mordait et aspirait tant et plus et je n'était que gémissement et cris. Ses va-et-vient se faisaient rapide et doux, langoureux et brutal, profond aussi. Moi je criais, je grognais, je suppliais des mots sans suite. Jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Jusqu'à ce que le plaisir me ravage totalement. Je le sentais grandir à en avoir mal. Je criais de plus en plus fort et Edward ne me laissait aucun répit. Je lui pilonnais la bouche et il me laissait faire. Alors j'ai jouis. En longue giclée puissante qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. En collant sa tête contre moi, alors qu'il m'avait dans sa bouche, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, j'ai jouis. Je me suis déversé en lui et puis je me suis écroulé, inconscient. Edward m'avait fait ma première fellation et j'avais pris mon pied à en tombé dans les pommes.

Ce soir-là, le film que j'avais loué est resté sur la table basse où je l'avait déposé en arrivant et la pizza est restée bien sagement dans sa boite. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain à poil sur le canapé, un bol de café fumant sous le nez avec le sourire d'Edward sous les yeux. Un sourire très satisfait. Saleté de visage pâle qui se croit doué. Ce petit air trop fier de lui qu'il affichait réclamait vengeance. J'allais m'y attelé de ce pas.

**/**

**_Info:_**_Si j'ai mis tant de temps à publier le chapitre dix c'est parce que je n'avais pas prévue une simple histoire d'amour. J'étais sensée y mettre un peu plus d'action des scènes vraiment flippante... Et puis j'ai finalement changée d'avis. Je veux dire, il vont assez morfler comme ça les pauvres, alors j'ai choisie de les laisser un peu de bonheur et j'ai donc adaptée la fin de mon histoire qui ne devrait plus compter que trois chapitre et l'épilogue. J'ai tout remanié dans cet optique._

_Je m'excuse des désagréments occasionnés._

_Merci de votre fidélité et parlée de moi autour de vous si mon histoire vous plaît.  
_

_Je vous envoie plein de mot d'amour..._


End file.
